Watanuki est un pervers
by lunny
Summary: Watanuki est un pervers, c’est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s’il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki
1. dream

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny aux dernières nouvelles…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les hormones de Watanuki ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers qui cache bien son jeu. Mais est-ce qu'il le cachera longtemps si Doméki devait venir vivre chez lui ? … WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !

**Note **: Bon, une fic longue qui aura le mérite d'avoir des scènes chaudes. Le tout basé sur la soi-disant perversité de Watanuki. Bon les upades seront très espacés car j'écris cette fic juste par délire. Un mélange de scènes chaudes, d'humour déjanté, agrémenté de yaoi, le tout en live totale ! Pas de spoil tome 7.

Bonne lecture !

La langue lécha son lobe d'oreille, doucement, sensuellement. Il frissonna. Il sentit une main entreprenante rejoindre son sexe. Il murmura d'une voix hachée :

-Non, on… pourrait… nous voir !

Il se cambra sentant la main se resserrer sur son sexe. Une autre voix grave lui répondit :

-Qu'ils regardent.

Il émit un couinement en réponse tandis que la main effectuait des va et vient. Il essaya de camoufler ses gémissements en réfugiant sa tête dans le cou de son homologue. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet voulu car premièrement, ça ne camoufla pas ses gémissements et ça excita encore plus son partenaire qui sentait le souffle saccadé et chaud sur sa peau. Il sentit la main accélérer rapidement. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules lui faisant face en serrant le tissu entre ses mains tremblantes. La jouissance n'était plus loin. Il émit un râle qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il pu. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de l'autre. Il émit un ronronnement de satisfaction. Il entendit l'autre souffler à son oreille :

-Alors, ça t'as plu ? …

…Watanuki…

Watanuki émergea doucement de son rêve. Qui était soi dit en passant très plaisant. Il sentit un liquide poisseux entre ses jambes. Il se dégagea rapidement de ses draps en pestant. Rêve très plaisant, mais salissant… Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements, ne gardant que la chemise qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Il enleva rapidement les draps ainsi que la couette elle aussi tâché. Il prit le tout et alla dans la salle de bain et le mit dans le panier à linge sale. Il le laverait plus tard. Il enleva sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur le carrelage blanc. Ses gestes semblaient comme habituels, comme une routine. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait…

Il pénétra dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Il soupira de plaisir sentant les fines gouttelettes chaudes sur sa peau. La buée se répandit rapidement autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux savourant. L'eau glissait sur sa peau pâle. Il gémit en la sentant couler sur une partie sensible… comme ses mains qui l'avaient parcouru. Il passa une main près de son oreille en repensant à cette langue douce, chaude… Les sensations avaient l'air si réels… Si simples ne même temps, juste du plaisir… Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son membre s'était « réveillé ». Il passa une main hésitante sur le membre commençant à durcir. Mais il se contenta de fermer l'arrivée d'eau chaude et d'ouvrir celui d'eau froide. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer chez Yûko aujourd'hui, mais il devait comme même aller en cours. Il se calma et finit par sortir de la douche. Il attrapa deux serviettes, il s'en enroula une autour de la taille et s'essuya avec l'autre tout en se rendant dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule ornant sa commode. Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un juron.

Il était en retard…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (essayant d'enlever le sourire pervers de son visage) :

-Et bien, ça commence fort ! Et encore, là il est tout seul dans son appartement… J'imagine très bien la suite…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

-Mais je suis pas un pervers ! C'est l'autre qui a un regard lubrique !

Doméki (alias l'autre) :

-Il rêvait de moi ?

L'auteur (hausse les épaules) :

-Mais ça se trouve, il le sait pas encore…

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur) :

-Mais vous m'écoutez ?

Doméki (ignorant l'autre brun) :

-Mais en fait, c'est quoi le but ?

L'auteur (ignorant aussi Watanuki) :

-Euh… Qu'il y ait le plus de lemons possibles dans cette fic ?

Doméki (s'asseyant au sol) :

-Bon, je reste alors !

Watanuki (hurlant sur Doméki) :

-Mais c'est toi le pervers !

Doméki (sourire pervers) :

-Et alors ? Ça te plaît pas ?

Watanuki (s'assit à côté de Doméki) :

-O.K, j'ai rien dis !

L'auteur (s'asseyant aussi) :

-On joue au strip pocker ? Sinon, vous pouvez me laissser des reviews !


	2. fabulous day

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny aux dernières nouvelles…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les lemons traînant ci et là sont à me !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers qui cache bien son jeu. Mais est-ce qu'il le cachera longtemps si Doméki devait venir vivre chez lui ? … WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !

**Note **: Une suite plus tôt que prévu, Angel m'a harcelé pour…(je lui en veut pas, c'est tout à fait normal)Sinon, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que dans chaque chapitre, il y aura un lemon ! Un peu trop peut-être ?

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki franchit la porte de sa salle de classe en respirant bruyamment. Le professeur se tourna vers lui. Il s'excusa rapidement prenant l'excuse universelle :

-Mon réveil a pas sonné.

C'était un fait universel, c'était le réveil qui ne fonctionnait pas ! Ou peut-être que c'est l'excuse la plus facile à trouver…

Le professeur lui dit simplement de rejoindre sa place. Il s'excusa encore avant de traverser la salle de classe le pas rapide pour rejoindre sa place. Il sentit le regard amusé de certains élèves sur lui mais n'en fit rien. Il sortit rapidement ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique au tableau rempli de formules mathématiques. Il les observa quelques minutes puis décida de les recopier sur une de ses feuilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il ne cessa pas de recopier pourtant. Cela fait, il essaya de suivre le cours. Peine perdue, il n'y gagna qu'un mal de tête intense. Il était définitivement nul en maths. Il soupira en se laissant s'affaler sur la table. Il pensa qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Surtout qu'une interrogation se profilait. Il eut un sourire horriblement niais quand il se demanda si Himawari accepterait de l'aider. Il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle… Puis peut-être qu'un jour, oui, un jour, il pourrait lui donner la main !

-Mr Watanuki ! Veuillez cesser de faire vos pitreries ! Je sais que les formules algébriques sont fascinantes mais ça ne justifie en rien votre sourire pathétique.

Watanuki se rendit alors compte qu'à la seule pensé d'Himawari, il s'était soudain levé et s'était mis à virevolter pour finalement rejoindre le tableau. Il rougit prestement en bafouillant des excuses. Le professeur lui tendit la craie en disant simplement :

-Restez ici, vous n'avez qu'à résoudre cette équation !

Le soudain palissement de Watanuki résumait à lui seul son état. Il était terrifié. Il pensa que quelqu'un voulait lui en vouloir. Aujourd'hui était pourtant une magnifique journée…

Watanuki sentit sa respiration s'accélérer encore plus. Il sentit ses fesses rencontrer le sol tandis qu'il tombait. Il se retrouva dos au mur. Il le regarda s'approcher. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus haletante. Il amena ses bras autour de son cou. Watanuki l'obligea à se rapprocher. Il le vit sourire. Watanuki voulait plus de contact. Il voulait vraiment sentir cette peau échauffée contre la sienne, encore plus fort. Pour qu'aucun courant d'air ne puisse passer entre leurs deux corps. La chaleur se répandait entre les deux corps. Ils se frôlaient puis se pressèrent. Etouffante chaleur que celle du sexe. Watanuki frotta prestement son bassin contre le sexe gonflé de l'autre. Il gémissait doucement en murmurant des encore à n'en plus finir. Son bassin fut stoppé d'une main puissante. Une voix grave qui souffle :

-Tu es bien pressé…

Un petit couinement de protestation fut émis par la personne concernée, elle murmura doucement de la prendre. Watanuki sentit le sourire contre sa peau. Il le sentit souffler dans son cou, doucement. Il émit un petit gémissement presque un ronronnement. Il entendit la voix près de son lobe :

-Laisses moi te savourer tout doucement…

Deux personnes regardaient Watanuki dormir profondément sur les marches de l'escalier.

-Il a vraiment l'air de dormir profondément cet imbécile…murmura le garçon.

-Ce n'est pas faute voyons ! s'exclama la fille qui se nommait Himawari. Il est arrivé en retard ce matin et il s'est fait interrogé et n'a rien pu répondre. Il ne va pas bien…

-Ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'il a nos bentôs et que j'aimerai bien bouffer ! répliqua l'autre voix.

Watanuki poussa un petit cri dans les limbes de son sommeil. Himawari pencha la tête sur le côté et dit :

-Il est sûrement en train de faire un cauchemar…

Le garçon prit les devants et secoua vigoureusement l'autre garçon. Il vit ses deux yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Il vit les deux yeux le fixer l'air endormi. Un mot franchit les lèvres du dormeur prononcé avec une espèce de tendresse:

-Doméki ?

Soudain Watanuki rougit fortement et s'éloigna en catastrophe du garçon. Le silence pesant qui suivit en disait long sur la situation. Doméki regarda Watanuki étonné tandis que celui-ci avait atteint un des rouges les moins connus en ce monde. Himawari coupa cet instant en disant joyeusement :

-C'est l'heure de manger !

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (faisant une petite moue penseuse):

-Euh, je sais que ça n'avance pas mais bon, plus y aura de chapitres inutiles, plus il y aura des lemons !

Watanuki (regard des plus tueurs de l'univers) :

-Pourquoi encore sur ma gueule !

L'auteur (air no comprendo) :

-Hein ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

-Je suis ridicule dans ce chapitre !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

-Tu es tout le temps ridicule…

L'auteur (air interrogatif) :

-Mais c'est pas ton petit ami ?

Doméki (air stoïque) :

-Tout le monde a ses faiblesses…

Watanuki (hurlant encore) :

-Tu sais ce que elle te dit la faiblesse !

L'auteur (s'adressant à Doméki) :

-Il m'a l'air frustré…

Doméki (entraîne Watanuki) :

-Je vais arranger ça !

L'auteur (suivant Doméki) :

-Je vais aller m'instruire ! Des reviews en attendant ?


	3. hot kitchen

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny toujours…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les lemons traînant ci et là sont à me !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !

**Note **: J'avais mis cette fic entre parenthèses pour me concentrer sur d'autre. mais je suis de retour ! Et Papa Noël m'a envoyé plein d'idées en avance pour cette fic ! Remarquez le changement de résumé. L'histoire se précise, ce n'est plus du live ! je suis désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais sachez que ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir! Alors michi à tous!

Bonne lecture !

Oui, Watanuki avait été très gêné. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. S'il ne l'avait pas été, cela aurait été vraiment bizarre. C'était peut-être le pourquoi du silence pesant. Pas de chamailleries entre les deux camardes, pas de rires Himawariens Mais où était donc passés leurs habituelles joies de vivre ? Watanuki en était le pivot central avec ses réactions excessives, mais là, il était gêné… très gêné même.

Himawari, gentille fille qu'elle était, remarqua cela avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas amusant de manger avec Watanuki si celui-ci ne s'agitait pas ! Elle essaya d'engager la conversation :

- Ce bentô est vraiment délicieux Watanuki !

Je vous approuverai si vous pensez : Mais quel sujet nullissime ! Pour la défense d'Himawari, je dirai que comme c'est une gentille fille, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux et qu'on lui pardonne. Mais cette phrase, anodine, déclencha la joie de notre cuisiner préféré qui commença à volter joyeusement, déclenchant ainsi son état d'amour Himawarien. Il pensa joyeusement : Elle a dit que mon bentô était délicieux !

Cela déclencha la réaction habituelle et tellement connue de Doméki :

- Idiot…

Ce qui déclencha une réaction de Watanuki comme à son habitude. Et le tout continua normalement, les rires d'Himawari les accompagnant.

Watanuki grogna, fait tout à fait normal. Il regarda la cuisine où une immense pile de lessive trônait royalement. Pourquoi Yûko n'avait pas de lave-vaiselle ! A cause de ce manque de moyen, il devait faire toute la vaisselle ! Yûko était sûrement déjà en train de cuver son saké. Horreur et damnation, il devait affronter la vaisselle seule. Il soupira et s'avança vers la pile. Il prit une assiette et… s'endormit brusquement…

Le jet était chaud, très chaud. Il lui brûlait la peau se déversant en petites piques sur sa peau pale. Il cherchait à tourner le robinet pour stopper le jet, mais faire cela était bigrement difficile. Première raison : Il était dos au robinet. Deuxième raison : Il avait ce qu'il aurait pu définir comme une bouche qui se promenait le long de son torse. Avec une langue qui léchait les gouttes translucides qui venait s'y poser.

Oui, Watanuki ne pouvait effectivement pas tourner ce robinet. Et le fait qu'il ait très chaud ne venait sûrement pas du robinet. Non, ça venait sûrement du pervers qui était en train de lui lécher le torse. Oui, c'était un pervers ! On a pas idée de venir chauffer des gens quand il prenne leurs douches voyons !

Mais bon, il lui pardonnait parce que c'était vraiment trop bon. Cette langue qui descendait doucement vers son désir. Il se laissa aller contre le mur humide derrière lui. Doucement, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il rejoignit l'homme à genoux et l'embrassa. Fiévreusement, sexuellement…

Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à ses cheveux. Le pervers se pencha vers les cuisses écartées. Il les lécha s'approchant du point très sensible. La respiration de Watanuki s'accéléra. La bouche s'empara dans son érection. La succion le fit crier de plaisir…

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Un plafond se désigna sous ses yeux. Il sentait le sol rugueux contre son dos. Il sentait aussi son érection douloureuse. Mais quelque chose la calma immédiatement. Le sourire de Yûko était terrifiant. Très pervers en fin de compte. Elle lui chuchota :

- Tu fais de bien jolies rêves à ce que je vois.

A suivre… 

L'auteur (enlevant les toiles d'araignée de ses cheveux) :

- Ben qu'est ce qu'elle date cette fic ! J'avais pas le cœur à la laisser ainsi. Puis vu que Bloody m'avait glissé un mot pour ça…

Watanuki (reculant) :

- Oh non ! La fic continue ? C'est impossible ! Veux pas !

Doméki (serrant la main de l'auteur) :

- Heureux que tu sois revenu, je vais pouvoir m'amuser encore un peu…

L'auteur (rougissant) :

- Désolé, mais t'inquiète j'essaierai d'être plus régulier !

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Non mais tu vas être rien du tout ! Et toi, imbécile enlève ce sourire pervers de ta bouche !

Doméki (s'énervant) :

- Mais j'ai pas un sourire pervers !

L'auteur (s'éloignant un peu de Doméki) :

- C'est vrai que des fois… on pourrait croire que…

Watanuki (coupant l'auteur) :

- Si t'en a un…

Doméki (partant) :

- De toutes façons, tout le monde avait remarqué que le pervers dans cette fic c'est toi…

Watanuki (courant derrière Doméki) :

- Répètes ça pour voir !

L'auteur (rêvassant avec des petits cœurs derrière) :

- Oh les scènes de ménages… C'est trop mignon.. Des reviews pour m'en remettre ?


	4. I don't love him

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. La perversité de Watanuki n'est pas sous ma responsabilité !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !

**Note **: L'arrivé de Yûko va accélérer les choses ! Enfin un peu d'action c'est pas trop tôt ! Et bien sûr, un semblant d'explication pour ces soudains endormissements.

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki aurait aimé s'enfuir en courant, mais il ne pouvait pas car son corps refusait de bouger. Il pria pour que ce qui se déroulait soit un cauchemar. Mais pas de chance, il ne rêvait pas pour une fois. Il avait l'air paniqué. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Respires, sinon tu vas finir t'étouffer, remarqua judicieusement sa patronne.

Watanuki s'exécuta de rendant compte qu'il avait bel et bien cessé de respirer. Yûko voyant Watanuki légèrement calmé reprit son sourire typique. Vous savez celui qui veut dire : Je sais tout mais raconte toi même. Problème, Watanuki ne voulait absolument pas raconter ses rêves. Surtout à Yûko ! Mais elle savait, comme d'habitude… Mais jouait avec lui pour s'amuser, embêter Watanuki était son jeu préféré.

- Alors qui cela concerne-t-il ?

Watanuki resta muet comme une carpe et détourna les yeux. Il avait l'air de bouder, il marmonna :

- Pas tes oignons…

Yûko pris une pose dramatique en soupirant d'un air exagéré :

- Mon petit Watanuki me repousse ! Je suis toute triste !

Une assiette passa près de sa tête et s'écrasa contre le mur. Elle eut un sourire tout en disant :

- Je devrais ajouter ça sur ta note !

Watanuki grogna, puis se leva. Il empoigna une assiette ouvrit le robinet et commença à la laver consciemment.

- Bon qui ça pourrait être ?

Watanuki toujours sans regarder Yûko, posa brutalement l'assiette lavée et en empoigna une autre. Yûko un doigt sur sa bouche réfléchissait.

- Himawari ?

Watanuki reposa l'assiette et empoigna un verre.

- Moi ?

Watanuki se retourna l'air horrifié, mais il ne vit que le visage moqueur de sa patronne. Il reprit son activité le plus naturellement du monde.

- Peut-être quelqu'un de ta classe ?

Aucune réponse, mais elle sentait Watanuki perdre patience.

- La petite fille, comment déjà ? Shizu ?

Aucune réaction, le pôle Nord aurait été plus chaud.

- Ou peut-être un des deux jumelles que tu avais rencontrées ? Tu sais celle qui n'avait pas confiance en elle ?

Rien, nada.

- Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! Ce ne serait pas Doméki ?

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise et un Watanuki immobile. Yûko eut un grand sourire, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Même si elle aurait bien aimé que le médium lui dise directement, ça aurait été plus marrant. Oui, Yûko était sadique avec Watanuki. Mais ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas trop, donc tout allait bien. Le cuisiner se retourna vivement et pointant un doigt accusateur vers Yûko, il hurla :

- Je suis sûr que c'est un de tes coups tordus !

Yûko prenant un air faussement étonné, demanda :

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Watanuki ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu faire ?

Watanuki grogna puis commença à hurler :

- Depuis deux mois, je m'endors partout et fais des rêves bizarres ! Depuis deux mois ! Et comme par hasard, il y a Doméki à l'intérieur ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Ne nies pas !

- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda Yûko faussement curieuse avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

Watanuki tourna rouge en hurlant :

- Tu sais très bien !

Yûko plaqua une main ferme sur la boucher de Watanuki et murmura tout contre son oreille :

- Tu tiens tant que ça à alerter tout le monde de cela ?

Bien sûr que Watanuki ne voulait pas ! C'était déjà honteux que Yûko le sache, il dédaigna de la tête. Yûko enleva sa main doucement. Son regard devint grave tandis qu'elle lui murmura :

- Les rêves sont les reflets de nos désirs. Et quand on les repousse, ils viennent nous hanter encore plus forts…

Watanuki détourna la tête en murmurant :

- Je n'aime pas Doméki…

Yûko caressa la joue de Watanuki, elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et chuchota de sa voix ensorcelante :

- Peut-être…

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Sans se retourner, elle lâcha d'une voix terne :

- Mais fais attention, il se pourrait que tu ne puisse plus te réveiller…

Le soleil brillait fort aujourd'hui, Watanuki pourrait manger dehors. Il fit une pirouette, il pourrait voir les magnifiques cheveux d'Himawari s'agiter sous une brise légère. Il eut un magnifique sourire. Il ralentit, à quelques mètres se profilait le temple. Il hésita à faire un détour, mais l'archer était sûrement déjà à son entraînement. Néanmoins, il accéléra le pas.

- Hé !

Watanuki poussa un grand soupir, il se tourna vers Doméki et cria outré :

- J'ai un nom je te rappelle !

Doméki haussa les épaules, il était pour une fois en tenue scolaire et non en kimono. Il se préparait sûrement à se rendre en cours. Watanuki grogna, s'il avait ralenti, l'archer serait sûrement parti devant, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il accélère ! Il était maudit ! Résigné, il suivit l'archer qui l'avait dépassé. Il se retrouva bientôt à sa hauteur. Mais, il ne lui lança pas un regard, regardant droit devant lui.

_« Les rêves sont les reflets de nos désirs. »_

Non, c'était faux, un jour, il avait bien rêvé qu'il se noyait sous une avalanche de bouteille de saké. Et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. C'était juste qu'il restait trop avec l'archer. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec Himawari, comme ça, ces rêves insensé cesseraient. Il n'accepterait plus que les missions en solo. En espérant que Yûko ne retienne rien sur sa note. Mais même en décidant intérieurement ça, il était bien là. Marchant au même pas que l'archer, dans ce silence relativement inhabituel. Il avait bien dans son sac, un bento pour Doméki.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'y arriverait pas…

Car tout n'est que fatalité.

Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement, la vue de l'entrée du lycée se brouilla. Il tomba, un bras le rattrapa puis le noir….

Il sentit qu'on l'embrassait sur le front, doucement. Puis sur la joue, c'était agréable, mais il voulait dormir. Il essaya de repousser doucement l'assaillant :

- Laisses moi dormir…

Une voix chaude lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Watanuki devinait un sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il leva sa main et à l'aveugle, chercha le visage. Il le trouva et le caressa doucement, puis du bout des doigts, il retraça la forme de ses lèvres. Oui, il souriait, il devinait ses yeux amusés, peut-être attendris, posé sur lui. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. On embrassa la main doucement, comme avec amour, puis la bouche embrassa légèrement le poignet. Puis continuant, il déposa des baisers papillons le long du bras. Un baiser plus appuyé sur l'épaule nue. Il se sentait si bien. La bouche embrassa plusieurs fois son cou, semblant vouloir le dévorer de baisers. Il soupira d'aise.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'autre le regardait un sourire moquer sur les lèvres. Watanuki passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre. Il soupira de mécontentent et boudant un peu, il implora :

- Laisses-moi dormir, Shizu…

- Non, répondit fermement Shizuka s'amusant de l'air renfrogné de son petit ami.

Celui-ci, encore ensommeillé geignit :

- Mais, on l'a déjà fait trois fois hier… ça te suffit pas ?

Le plus grand glissa à l'oreille de Watanuki :

- Avec toi, je pourrais le faire mille fois, ça ne me suffirait pas…

Si Watanuki embrassa son archer, c'était peut-être pour lui faire arrêter de dire des bêtises. Ou simplement pour que celui-ci ne voit pas ses joues rougissantes.

Mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'il était heureux…

Et quand il vit le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, il se sentit triste.

Car tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…

Dans la réalité, Doméki ne l'embrasserait jamais au réveil.

Il n'appellerait jamais Doméki : Shizu…

Il ne lui dirait jamais de si jolies phrases…

Et sa vue se brouilla, il essaya de retenir ses larmes.

Mais quelle importance de toutes façons ?

Il n'aimait pas Doméki…

A suivre… 

L'auteur (levant les bras au ciel) :

- Ouais ! Enfin ça avance ! Enfin ça doit être juste une impression… je suis désolé, pas de scènes chaudes cette fois, car ça s'accordait mal avec le ton du chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera sûrement le seul chapitre sans lemon. Puis vous avez une scène bien guimauvante à la fin, ça compense !

Doméki (tombant à terre) :

- Non, c'est pas possible ! Watanuki ne m'aime pas ! Nooooonnn !

L'auteur (regardant Doméki hurler transcendé de douleur) :

- Mais t'inquiète, même si 'est vrai, il finirait par t'aimer à travers ses rêves !

Watanuki (arrivant) :

- En parlant de Doméki dans mes rêves, je voudrai qu'on l'échange avec celui de la réalité ! Il est beaucoup plus gentil !

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- C'est que ça serait cruel…

Doméki (se levant détranscendé (okay ça veut rien dire mais ça me fait tripper)) :

- Dans ce cas, je prends le Watanuki des rêves ! Il est beaucoup plus mignon que l'original !

L'auteur (hésitant) :

- Mais c'est que…

Watanuki (secouant Doméki) :

- Je suis aussi mignon ! Même plus !

Doméki (essayant de pas vomir son bento à cause du secouage de Watanuki sur sa personne) :

- Prouves-le…

Watanuki (enfilant les oreilles de chat) :

- Tu vas pas me dire que je suis pas mignon…

L'auteur (gagatisant) :

- Kawai….

Doméki (sautant sur Watanuki pour l'embrasser) :

- Merde, je peux pas résister !

L'auteur (jetant un seau d'eau froide sur les deux excités) :

- J'ai dis pas de lemon dans ce chapitre !

Watanuki (eau ruisselant de ses oreilles de chat) :

- Froid !

Doméki (embarquant Watanuki dans une autre pièce) :

- Vais m'occuper de toi…

L'auteur (s'asseyant avec du pop corn et regardant par l trou de la serrure) :

- Des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… Moi, j'attends ici, l'entrée pour mater est gratuite !


	5. Our song

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. La perversité de Watanuki n'est pas sous ma responsabilité !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: J'avance doucement mais sûrement. Les derniers éléments se mettent en place dans mon esprit. Mais j'ai remarqué que ça suit le scénario de base avec quelques variantes… Je me cantonne à faire de la normalité C'est déprimant…

Bonne lecture !

Quand l'infirmière vint la voir, Watanuki ne pleurait pas. Il ne semblait même pas s'être endormi en pleine rue. La femme, d'une quarantaine d'année, l'examina. Watanuki docile et aussi légèrement dans les vapes se laissa faire. Il se sentait assez en forme. Il vit son reflet dans l'armoire vitré. Légèrement déformé, il remarqua soin teint pâle. Ses yeux légèrement vide. Il passa une main inquiète sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre…

L'infirmière qui avait observé l'air inquiet de Watanuki le rassura :

-Ce n'est qu'une petite baisse de tension. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas bien grave. Il faut simplement que vous mangiez plus.

Elle lui tendit un carré de chocolat. Watanuki le prit et le mâcha doucement. Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse. Il savait que ce n'était pas du à une chute de tension… Il savait que Yûko avait raison. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait repousser ce désir insensé. De plus, il n'aimait pas Doméki. C'est Himawari l'élu de son cœur ! Pas l'imbécile taciturne !

Watanuki grogna. Il entendit un rire joyeux. Il regarda l'infirmière essayer de se retenir. Celle-ci essaya de lui expliquer entre ses rires :

- C'est que vous êtes si amusant…

Watanuki se rendit compte qu'encore une fois il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa joie à la pensée d'Himawari. Il était tout simplement debout sur le lit le poing levé en signe de victoire. Position ridicule, je vous l'accorde, mais tellement Watanuki ! Watanuki honteux se réfugia sous la couette. L'infirmière lui retira vivement en sermonnant :

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre à votre cours immédiatement !

Watanuki déglutit. Le cours était celui de maths…

-------------------------------------------------

- Monsieur Watanuki, je vous conseillerai de changer de réveil avec urgence, cela ne justifiera pas toujours vos retards habituels à mes cours ! s'exclama le professeur en le voyant entrer.

Quelques rires dans la classe, des chuchotements rapides, des railleries sûrement... Watanuki tendit son excuse au professeur, un mot de l'infirmière. L'homme qui venait de proposer à la classe de se cotiser pour offrir un réveil performant à son élève, lit attentivement le papier. Il le retourna, observa de près la signature. Leva un sourcil septique et demanda :

- Cela vous arrive souvent de vous endormir en pleine rue ?

Watanuki rougit, embarrassé par le motif. Il avait supplié l'infirmière de le changer, mais elle l'avait sermonné en lui rappelant que c'était du faux témoignage. Pourquoi lui ? C'était vraiment injuste ! Et tout ça c'était la faute de Doméki ! A partir de maintenant, il ne lui parlerait plus !

Enfin après qu'il lui ait donné son bentô ce midi…

Oui, Watanuki pouvait se montrer d'une mauvaise foie étonnante…

--------------------------------------

Il faisait chaud, première constatation…

Ce n'était pas étonnant, la chaleur ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de franchir un interdit. Que c'était bon…

Il y avait peu de lumière, deuxième constatation…

Il faisait nuit, un réverbère éclairait les deux corps emmêlés.

Il y avait de la musique qui passait à la radio, troisième constatation…

C'était une chanson assez mélodieuse. Mais Watanuki n'avait pas le disque. Il n'avait pas pu l'avoir… C'était dommage, c'était une belle chanson…

J'ai choisi le désir,

Ça nous perdra tous les deux,

Mais ça nous rendra heureux,

J'ai choisi le désir.

L'autre se penche à son oreille. Il mordille doucement le lobe. Watanuki gémit et passe ses cheveux dans ceux noirs de l'autre. Ils sont doux. Il sent une main froide caresser son torse. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid dehors. Dans la voiture, ce n'est pas mieux. Il ne devrait pas. Mais l'autre était convaincant quand il le voulait. Enfin, il fallait de peu à Watanuki pour être convaincu. L'autre n'avait eut qu'à le bousculer dans la voiture et de s'affairer à l'exciter. Chose très facile… En fait, elle était à qui déjà cette voiture ?

Quand t'es près de moi,

Tu vois j'oublie tout,

Il suffit de tes bras,

Pour que je te donne tout…

C'est bizarre, cette chanson, elle s'accorde bien à la situation… Mais, ce n'est qu'un hasard.

Sûrement…

Il fredonne l'air doucement en lui caressant la hanche. En passant sa main à la bordure de son pantalon. Watanuki gémit de frustration. A la lumière du réverbère, il peut voir le sourire de l'autre. Il fredonne toujours.

Voles-moi des baisers,

Ça me rendra fou,

Tu mets mon cœur sans dessus dessous,

Sans vraiment t'en soucier.

Sa voix douce et grave chantonne toujours. Sa main abaisse son pantalon. Watanuki lui défait les boutons de sa chemise. Calme et patient, l'autre chantonne toujours.

Tu vois, j'ai toujours cru.,

Que l'amour courait pas les rues,

Mais c'est là bas qu'on s'est heurté,

Et mon avis a changé.

Il se penche et mordille ses lèvres. Watanuki gémit doucement. Il fait glisser la chemise de son compagnon. Il redessine du bout des doigts ce torse. Il le connaît par cœur. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de la frôler la texture de la peau sous ses doigts. Il pose sa main à plat sur le torse, au niveau du cœur. Il sent le cœur battre un peu vite. Mais le sien ne doit pas valoir mieux. Il le sent battre jusqu'à ses tempes. L'autre lui empoigne le sexe. Il crie de surprise mais aussi de plaisir.

Sérieux, t'as volé mon cœur,

Sérieux, tu es mon bonheur,

Mais juste pour déconner,

Je dis que tu me fais chier.

Sa main se crispe sur le siège tandis que l'autre imprime des vas et viens. Le médium ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Il écarte les cuisses pour faciliter le mouvement de l'autre. Il le sent accélérer. Il sent qu'il se jouit dans un cri…

Mais des fois je me dis,

Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve,

Si je me réveillais ce jour-ci,

J'en mourrai.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Il respire lentement. Il s'est encore endormi. En cours en plus. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué… Il n'a pas été très démonstratif pour une fois. Il n'a pas d'érection et aucun liquide blanc n'a l'air d'avoir sali son pantalon. Pourtant, ses sensations il les a ressentis. Cette excitation aussi. Il en était sûr… Mais là, en y repensant, il ne ressentait pas d'excitation. Et pourtant, ce rêve était excitant ! Il aurait du être excité ! Mais rien.

Tout ce qu'il avait envie c'était de se rendormir.

« Mais fais attention, il se pourrait que tu ne puisse plus te réveiller… » 

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Oui ! encore un chapitre qui stagne ! Mmh enfin là on a le droit à du lemon non ?

Watanuki (se cognant la tête contre le sol) :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

L'auteur (essayant d'empêcher la tête de Watanuki de rencontrer une fois de plus le sol) :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Watanuki (éclatant en sanglots) :

- Non ! Pourquoi je fais des rêves torrides avec Doméki et pas avec Himawari ?

L'auteur (lâchant Watanuki) :

- Parce que personne ne croit en ce couple…

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Puis le Watanuki amoureux de Doméki c'est une valeur sûre.

Watanuki (secouant Doméki) :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi !

L'auteur (essayant de délivrer Doméki) :

- Mais c'est pas grave ! On peut s'arranger ! Tu veux combien ?

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur) :

- Mais tu me prends pour quoi là ? Je n'aimerai pas pour de l'argent moi !

Doméki (laissant l'auteur se faire martyriser) :

- Tant mieux ! Je suis fauché !

Watanuki (tombant à terre) :

- Mais je vous assure que je n'aime pas cet abruti !

L'auteur (emmenant Watanuki sur un fauteuil type psy) :

- Est-ce que vous ressentez de vive émotion envers la personne désignée ?

Watanuki (s'allongeant sur le fauteuil et jetant un regard noir vers Doméki) :

- Oui ! J'ai envie de l'égorger !

L'auteur (hochant la tête) :

- Vous pensez souvent à lui ?

Watanuki (serrant les poings) :

- Oui ! Je pense à ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger !

L'auteur (écrivant sur son calepin) :

- Intéressant… Est-ce que vous avez un lien intime particulier ?

Watanuki (se relevant du fauteuil) :

- Comment ça un lien INTIME !

L'auteur (faisant se rallonger Watanuki calmement) :

- Un lien, je sais pas moi ! Euh comme Yûko est votre patronne, quel est votre lien avec l'autre abruti ?

Watanuki (réfléchissant) :

- Je lui prépare ses bentôs…

L'auteur (relisant ses notes) :

- Donc récapitulons… Alors, vous ressentez de vive émotions envers Doméki, vous pensez très souvent à lui, peut-être même plus qu'à votre soi-disant amour et finalement vous lui préparez son repas comme toute bonne femme envers son mari… Donc…

Watanuki (plein d'espoir) :

- Donc je suis amoureux de Himawari et nous formons un super couple !

L'auteur (coupant les fantasmes de Watanuki) :

- Donc vous êtes irrémédiablement amoureux de monsieur Doméki Shizuka ici présent. Nous pouvons procéder au mariage immédiatement si vous le souhaitez...

Watanuki (partant en courant) :

- Non !

Doméki (en costard et air très sérieux) :

- Il va accepter non ?

L'auteur (regardant par où Watanuki est parti) :

- Qui sait ? Il est peut-être parti enfiler sa robe de marié… En attendant : Reviews ?


	6. I don't know

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les rêves cochons de Watanuki sont à … Watanuki TT

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Petit retard mais c'est à cause d'une cause stupide... J'avais oublié cette fic, du moins que j'avais écrit le chapitre... Je sais ce qui va se passer, mais comment enchaîner tout ça ? Je me le demande franchement. Ma fin est prête mais pas ce qui a entre… Désespérant…

Bon sinon je viens de me rendre compte que les udpades sur xxHolic se font rares... alors je vous en supplie: Faites des fics sur eux pitié!!!

J'appelle tous les fanficueuses à yaoitiser! Vzenez nombreuses!

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki somnolait, c'était le cas de le dire. Il somnolait et pas qu'un peu. Himawari regarda la tête de Watanuki se pencher dangereusement en avant. Heureusement, il se reprit et se remit droit. Himawari inquiète lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Watanuki ?

Si Watanuki avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sauté partout en pensant : « Himawari-chan s'inquiète pour moi ! » Mais voilà, justement il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il répondit d'une voix très lasse :

- Fatigué.

Himawari qui avait été mise au courant de l'incident du matin, s'étonna. Watanuki n'avait pas assez dormi à l'infirmerie ? Il avait tout de même dormi près de trois heures. Himawari s'inquiétait vraiment… Et Doméki qui était à son club de tir à l'arc ! Elle eut une illumination, elle demanda joyeusement et naïvement :

- C'est parce que Doméki n'était pas là ?

- Non ! hurla Watanuki énervé à la simple entente du nom de son ami.

Watanuki avait toujours été quelqu'un de vif. Il criait sur Doméki. Il criait sur Yûko. Il criait sur Mokona. Il criait sur Maru. Il criait sur Moru. Mais au grand jamais, il n'avait crié sur Himawari.

Et il se rendit compte et relevant brusquement la tête paniquée, il prononça sa voix faible à cause de la fatigue :

- Pardon ! Excuses moi Himawari-chan !

Il croisa le regard triste de son amie. Cette dernière paraissait choqué. Jamais le médium n'avait élevé la voix contre elle. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait, il lui hurlait dessus. Elle le gifla avec force et partit en courant. Watanuki aurait voulu la poursuivre pour s'excuser de sa bêtise, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était trop fatigué. Alors, il resta ainsi, misérable, la joue rouge.

------------------------------------------

- Tu as mal ?

Watanuki hocha doucement la tête. Il détournait le regard, il se sentait misérable, il n'aurait pas du faire ça à Himawari.

- Mais elle n'aurait pas du te gifler, murmura doucement l'autre garçon.

Watanuki baissa les yeux, gêné. Une main douce et tendre lui caressa sa joue encore rouge. Il n'essaya pas de la repousser. L'autre attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder :

- Tu ne va pas faire la tête tout de même ?

Watanuki secoua la tête négativement. L'autre soupira, il gronda doucement :

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre avec ta langue !

Watanuki haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il voyait les passants se promener en contrebas. Le soleil rayonnait, mais il avait horriblement froid. Un corps chaud se colla à lui dans son dos. La voix grave reprit :

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte.

Il sentit de légers baisers dans son cou. Il repoussa l'autre, il était las, il dit d'une voix lointaine :

- Laisse-moi Shizu…

Le dit Shizu s'éloigna à contre cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer se laissant tomber dans le lit derrière lui :

- Si c'était pour dire ça, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire…

Watanuki se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier en tenue de lycéen soupirait en observant le plafond. Il lâcha froidement :

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai fait du mal à Himawari-chan !

- Si à chaque fois que tu me crierais dessus, je te ferai la gueule, on coucherait pas ensemble très souvent, fit remarquer l'archer.

Watanuki hurla :

- Mais tu as fini de tout ramener au sexe !

Le garçon allongé sur le lit se redressa quelque peu. Il regarda Watanuki d'un regard sévère. Ce genre de regard, il n'en avait pas le droit souvent, Shizuka s'efforçait d'être le plus tendre possible avec lui. Et c'était sûrement pour ça que Watanuki frissonna doucement, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce regard sans tendresse. Shizuka répliqua d'une voix lente et profonde :

- Et toi, tu as tout fini de ramener à Himawari, c'est bon, elle t'a juste giflé c'est pas la fin du monde ; on dirait que tu sors avec elle. Tu vois, je suis à m'en demander si ce n'est pas elle que tu aimes…

Watanuki regarda les orbes froides le juger. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, dos à Doméki. Il respira profondément. Une voix terne retentit derrière lui, faible et forte à la fois, sûre et hésitante aussi… une voix résignée :

- Comment dois-je interpréter ce silence ?

Watanuki se retourna doucement, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Shizuka. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il chuchota :

- Je ne sais pas…

Un éclat de rire terne retentit la pièce, froid et coupant. Watanuki prenant son courage à deux mains, réussit à expliquer :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer… Mais je crois que ça se fait petit à petit…

- Et moi je dois faire quoi en attendant ? interrogea le plus grand, attendre sagement pour savoir si tu veux me plaquer ou si tu veux rester avec moi ?

Watanuki ferma les yeux très fort. Il entendit Doméki se lever, franchir la porte et la claquer. Le médium se replia sous les draps. Il serra fort contre lui l'oreiller de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas Himawari. Peut-être qu'il aimait Shizu finalement ? Il ne savait pas.

La seule chose qu'il arrivait cependant à distinguer, c'était le fait que ça le rendait triste.

Oui, il n'aimait pas faire la peine à son Shizu…

---------------------------------------------------

Quand Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, c'est le plafond de la maison de Yûko qui l'accueillit. Il s'était encore endormi lors de son boulot. Il referma les yeux doucement. Il aurait tant voulu se rendormir, juste pour s'excuser. Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il aurait du lui dire avant qu'il ne parte. Il sentait le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau, mais une voix grave l'arrêta dans ses projets, la voix de sa patronne murmura :

- Alors tu repars déjà ?

Watanuki lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était allongé sur le sol de la cuisine. Il semblerait que ses crises de narcolepsie soit fréquentes à cet endroit… Il réussit à prononcer, les yeux mi-clos :

- Je ne pars pas, je reste ici…

Watanuki se redressa doucement sous le regard de Yûko. Il essaya d'épousseter ses affaires tout en évitant de la regarder. La voix grave se refit présente :

- Tu as sommeil n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça prouve, répliqua le médium évitant toujours le regard scrutateur de Yûko.

Il reprit son balai et se remit à balayer comme si de rien n'était. Le son de la brosse contre le sol était le seul bruit. Yûko s'avança, elle semblait soucieuse, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle arborait cette expression. Et Watanuki aurait du s'en inquiéter, mais il continua à balayer. Il sentit la main froide de Yûko sur son froid. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du y faire attention, mais il se crispa et arrêta de balayer.

- Fais attention, mon petit Watanuki…

Et elle repartit en silence. Et Watanuki aurait sûrement du l'écouter.

Pourtant ce soir là quand il se coucha, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

Revoir le Shizu de ses rêves…

_« J'ai choisi le désir »_

_**A suivre**_

L'auteur (se grattant la tête songeur) :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera lémonique, c'est juste que je trouvais que faire deux rêves en un chapitre ça pourrait faire beaucoup… De plus, il fera grandement avancé la romance de l'histoire ! Mais pas avec le Doméki que vous pensez …

Doméki (soupirant) :

-T out le monde pense au Doméki des rêves de l'autre idiot, arrête de faire des mystères, tout le monde a deviné… Mais quand j'interviens moi ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ben quand Wata-chan sera en danger !

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Comme d'hab quoi…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu me sauve pas tout le temps la vie ! Je peux me débrouiller seul !

L'auteur (toussant fort) :

- Ouais on y croit tous…

Doméki (toussant encore plus fort) :

- Ah ouais et quand ?

Watanuki (boudant) :

- Si l'autre folle arrêtait de me donner des missions aussi…

Yûko (hochant la tête) :

- Oui tu as raison, je vais arrêter…

Watanuki (dansant joyeusement) :

- Enfin ! Débarrassé de Doméki ! Ouais !

Yûko ( ignorant Watanuki) :

- Comme ça le manga tournera autour de ton amour avec Doméki…

Watanuki (se mettant à genoux) :

- Non, pitié ! Donne-moi plein de missions ! Je veux po !

L'auteur (regardant sa montre) :

- Bon c'est pas tout ; alors reviews ?


	7. I go far from you

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les rêves cochons de Watanuki sont à … Watanuki TT

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Je sais ce qui va se passer, mais comment enchaîner tout ça ? Je me le demande franchement. Ma fin est prête mais pas ce qui a entre… Désespérant…

Bonne lecture !

Il était seul dans la chambre. La seule fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur la rue. La chambre était simple. Un lit double au milieu de la pièce. Une armoire fermée se situait contre le mur en opposition du lit. Elle possédait un miroir sur un des battants. Il savait qu'en le regardant, il verrait son visage pâle et inquiet.

Il serra l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle portait son odeur.

Il se recroquevilla dans le lit.

C'était le leur.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il son retour ?

Il ne savait pas… Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il s'inquiétait. Est-ce que Shizu finirait par revenir ?

Oui, sûrement.

Il franchira la porte comme à son habitude. Il jettera un regard désintéressé à la pièce. Il le verra sur le lit. Il aura un léger sourire. Il refermera la porte. Il s'allongera près de lui. Il le prendra par la taille. Il le rapprochera. Il posera un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et l'enlacera fort. Puis, il lui demandera pourquoi il était triste. Et lui, il répondra qu'il lui avait manqué…

Shizu aurait un autre sourire et l'embrasserait encore.

Puis Watanuki oubliera sa tristesse.

Et il aura l'impression d'être heureux…

Alors il l'attendait…

Le moment où le bonheur franchira sa porte….

-----------------------------------------

Doméki assit sur un banc attendait paisiblement dans le parc. C'était ce qu'aurait pu conclure une personne passant par là. Mais loupé, notre archer n'était pas calme. Oui, il y avait un problème…

Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche, les deux entrés du parc.

Oui, il y avait effectivement un problème…

Pas de Himawari…

Pas de Watanuki…

Doméki s'en inquiétait. Bien qu'Himawari assistât très peu à leur repas, il était rare, voir même exceptionnel, qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'heure. Elle mettait même un point d'honneur à être à l'heure.

Watanuki, lui, quand Himawari était présente arrivait avec au moins dix minutes d'avance pour ne pas rater une seconde de présence de sa chère Himawari. D'ailleurs à cause de cela, l'archer se sentait obliger de venir une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt pour éviter à Watanuki de parler tout seul en plein milieu du parc en pensant à sa «Ô combien merveilleuse » chance de manger avec sa «Ô combien merveilleuse » Himawari-chan… Puis avouons-le, pour profiter de ces quelques dix minutes pour rester seul à seul avec le médium avant l'arrivé de l'opportune.

Doméki était du genre à se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Alors, il se contentait chaque fois de ces dix minutes…

Ça lui suffisait.

Doméki poussa un soupir. Le rendez vous aurait du avoir lieu il y a trente minutes. Et toujours personne…

Il avait entendu des rumeurs dans les couloirs. Himawari aurait envoyé un poing dans la figure de Watanuki, enchaîné avec un coup de pied en plein dans le plexus car celui-ci lui aurait hurlé abondamment dessus en hurlant qu'il ne supportait pas que sa petite amie reste autant de temps avec Doméki.

Heureusement pour lui, Doméki savait traduire les bruits de couloirs. Il avait enlevé les incohérences. A la fin, il en avait tiré la conclusion que Himawari avait donné un poing à Watanuki car il lui avait crié dessus par sa faute. Bon, il ne savait pas vraiment si Watanuki avait reçu un poing, mais une gifle semblait plus vraisemblable…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là dedans lui ? Non, Il ne croyait vraiment pas que «Watanuki ne supportait pas que sa petite amie reste autant de temps avec Doméki ». Car aux dernières nouvelles, il passait autant de temps avec Himawari que lui et même moins. Et Himawari n'était pas la petite amie de Watanuki. Il serait au courant tout de même ! Watanuki l'aurait laissé hurlé sur tous les toits, il le savait.

Donc, ses deux amis s'étaient disputés…

Et lui, il n'en avait revu aucun depuis hier…

Et peut-être qu'aucun de ses amis ne viendra chacun faisant la gueule dans son coin.

Donc au final, il n'était peut-être venu pour rien…

Et il n'avait toujours pas mangé…

Doméki poussa un profond soupir.

Il leva la tête doucement.

Il la vit alors…

- Je dois te parler… Doméki-san

-----------------------------------------------------

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Watanuki regarda Shizu entrer.

Il semblait si froid.

Il ne lui jeta qu'un regard. Il ouvrit le placard. Sous les yeux inquiets de Watanuki, il prit une valise sur la dernière étagère ; Il l'ouvrit. Et doucement, il prit des tas de vêtements et les inséra dans la valise. Watanuki s'assit sur le lit. Il était au milieu, il serrait toujours l'oreiller dans ses bras. Le seul froissement des vêtements résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Il regardait effrayé le garçon vider sa partie de l'armoire, celle de gauche…

Il réussit à demander, sa voix tremblante :

- Shizu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars, répondit froidement le brun rangeant toujours ses vêtements.

Ce n'était pas possible, hein ?

Shizu n'allait pas partir… ?

- C'est une blague ? interrogea Watanuki de plus en plus désespéré.

- Crois ce que tu veux, moi je me barre, se contenta de répliquer Shizu.

Watanuki s'avança doucement à genoux, il serrait très fort l'oreiller de son amant. Sa vue se brouillait… Pourtant il avait ses lunettes. Il pleurait. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Shizu semblait se brouiller de plus en plus. Il lui tournait le dos. Il avait l'impression d'un étau lui enserrant le cœur. Shizu semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il avançant en tendant la main.

- Shizu !

Ce dernier entendit dans son dos le bruit d'une chute. Il se retourna vivement. Effrayé et pensant au pire. Il vit son futur ex-petit-ami, allongé sur le sol. Il semblait qu'il soit tombé du lit. Ses lunettes traînaient au loin, il se redressa difficilement, il tenait son oreiller du bout des doigts. Un torrent de larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Il avait l'air si triste. Il semblait si abandonné. Pourtant l'archer essaya d'ignorer la douleur de Watanuki et de lui tourner le dos. Mais Watanuki prononça de sa voix peinée :

- Shizu…

Le garçon n'y tenait plus, il écarta les bras maudissant sa faiblesse. L'autre, Watanuki, vint s'y blottir immédiatement et s'accrocha à sa chemise pour l'empêcher de partir. Il murmura sa voix secouée de sanglots :

- Je veux pas que tu partes ! J'en mourrai ! Puis après je viendrai te hanter ! Tu trouveras plus jamais le repos et je ferai peur à tout ceux qui t'approcheront puis je…

- Chut… C'est bon, je pars plus… le rassura Doméki en lui caressant les cheveux.

Watanuki releva la tête doucement. Il le regarda un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, étonné d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait si rapidement. Un sourire éblouissant se forma sur ses lèvres et laissa échapper :

- Tant mieux alors…

Doméki eut un léger sourire. Il se pencha doucement vers Watanuki. Ce dernier rougit légèrement mais se laissa faire. Shizu l'embrassa avec tendresse, mêlant leurs langues. Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille son futur ex petit ami pas si ex que ça, et glissa vicieusement ses mains sous sa chemise. Sa victime émit un gémissement. Elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Watanuki se rapprocha encore de Shizu, leurs bouches se séparèrent dans un souffle. Ils échangèrent un regard. Watanuki rougit quelque peu devant la complaisance de l'archer, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Il sentait les ongles de Shizuka le frôler à peine sous sa chemise. Elles dessinaient des motifs dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Essayant de déchiffrer le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

J

Il enlaçait le cou de Shizu, ce dernier semblait s'appliquer à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Chose très agréable en passant…

'

Son autre main s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise, faisant frissonner Watanuki à chaque frôlement.

A

La bouche cessa de sucer la peau de son cou. Elle parcourut son visage de petits baisers, pour finalement l'embrasser doucement et patiemment.

I

La chemise était déboutonnée. L'archer posa sa main froide à plat sur le torse chaud. Watanuki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer soupirant de bien être. Il savait que Shizu sentait les battements affolés de son cœur.

E

La chemise glissa doucement le long de ses bras, il sentait son regard brûlant sur son corps. La main remonta jusqu'à son téton qu'il pinça doucement le faisant gémir.

N

Sa bouche attrapa l'autre entre ses lèvres, il le mordit doucement, un gémissement encore.

V

Elle suçota doucement le téton. Les mains de Watanuki s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de son amant tandis qu'il soupirait de plaisir.

I

Les ongles s'enfonçaient quelques fois dans sa peau brusquement, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas tirer sur les cheveux du brun. Mais c'était trop bon…

E

Il se frottait lascivement contre son partenaire en gémissant sous les assauts de sa main et de sa bouche.

D

Et les ongles continuaient à tracer ses lettres. Semblables à de douces caresses.

E

La bouche abandonna le téton dur ainsi que la main. La bouche glissa lentement vers son ventre, léchant langoureusement la peau qui s'y trouvait.

T

Les ongles se faisaient plus rapides dans son dos. Watanuki se sentait frissonner, les mains agrippées dans les cheveux de Shizu.

O

Et sa bouche qui descendait toujours, encore….

I

Le jeune bigleux eut un sourire. Il murmura :

- Moi aussi…

Et se laissa faire sous les caresses expertes de son amant. La main était descendue depuis belle lurette. S'amusant à titiller sa virilité déjà éprouvée. L'autre main glissa le long de son dos pour passer sous son pantalon et se poser possessivement sur ses fesses. Le pantalon glissa sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas souhaité… Watanuki passa les mains sur le torse de son amant le dégageant de sa chemise. Il était avide de contact, de cette peau chaude qui frissonnait entre ses doigts. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête cette peau si douce...

Il sentit les doigts de Shizu le pénétrer lentement. D'abord un, le médium essaya de se concentrer sur les caresses de son amant. Sur sa bouche qui lui léchait le cou, sur sa main qui venait de prendre son sexe en pleine main. Shizu sentit l'étau se détendre autour de son doigt. Il le fit bouger lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres hésitantes du médium.

L'archer eut un sourire.

Il fit pénétrer un doigt encore. Il le fit bouger avec précaution. Il s'amusa à entreprendre le même rythme sur le sexe de son amant grâce à sa main. Il s'amusait de l'entendre haleter, essayant de ne pas le supplier d'aller plus vite. Il s'amusait à couper toutes ses plaintes par de multiples baisers. Watanuki ne doutait plus du côté sadique de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier cessa de l'embrasser et retira ses doigts de son intimité. Il caressa le visage de Watanuki avec douceur. Et doucement, le ménageant, il le pénétra. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent des yeux du médium, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Shizu embrassa ses larmes, ses yeux, sa bouche. Il sentit la chair se détendre autour de son sexe. Il continua son avancé. Watanuki avait fermé les yeux hagards.

Une longue plainte s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres.

Shizu eut un sourire carnassier. Il semblait que le médium soit à point. Il le bascula brusquement vers l'arrière. Il le dominait ainsi. Et frénétiquement, il commença ses coups de reins. Rapides et précis ayant toujours le même effet sur Watanuki ; le faire crier. Au milieu de ces coups de reins, de ces cris, ces halétements, la voix de Shizu lui parvint :

- Regarde-moi…

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux qu'il ignorait fermés. Il croisa le regard ambré et profond. Il le sentait bouger, il sentait le plaisir à chacune des fois où il rentrait brusquement en lui. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces yeux. Ces yeux d'or qui le fixaient. Et Watanuki avait l'intime conviction que si Shizu avait voulu, il aurait pu lui faire l'amour simplement avec ses yeux. Il trouvait que cela avait une connotation horriblement sexuelle. Mais surtout excitante.

Il se cambra soudainement coupant le contact visuel en hurlant le nom de son amant. Il sentit tout son être se contracter brusquement. Quelques secondes après, Shizu éjaculait en lui.

Les deux corps s'affaissèrent.

L'odeur du sexe planait dans la pièce.

Watanuki ferma les yeux lentement pris par la fatigue.

- Shizu….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki regarda la patronne de Watanuki le regarder. Il y avait plusieurs choses inquiétantes qu'il nota mentalement. Le -san derrière son nom. Le regard sérieux arboré par la femme lui faisant face. Et le plus inquiétant était sûrement qu'elle semblait réellement inquiète. Une étrange sensation de nervosité se dispersa en lui quand il demanda :

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il n'avait aucun besoin de préciser qui. C'était une évidence pour les deux interlocuteurs. La femme s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. De loin, on aurait pu croire à un rendez vous galant, mais le visage grave des deux protagonistes prouvaient le contraire.

- Non, répondit Yûko.

Quelqu'un qui connaissait Doméki aurait pu voir qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être enlevé de ses épaules. Mais cela ne dura pas, car Yûko reprenait :

- Du moins, pas encore…

- Comment ça ? interrogea Doméki le plus froidement possible.

Le silence persista quelques instants, un oiseau s'envola au loin faisant tomber quelques feuilles. Yûko les regarda rejoindre le sol avant de murmurer :

- Fais attention à lui…

Puis elle resta silencieuse. Doméki savait qu'elle n'ajouterait rien. Il savait que la magie était régie par bien des règles. Il se doutait que Yûko lui en aurait dit plus sinon. Mais tout cela était vague. Il se leva du banc. Il semblerait qu'il ne mangerait pas aujourd'hui de la cusine du médium….

A part si…

Il eut un léger sourire. Il aurait le droit à plus de dix minutes aujourd'hui…

Finalement cette journée n'était pas si mal.

**A suivre….**

L'auteur (baillant) :

- C'est pas mal non ? Ça fait tout de même six pages ! Puis ça avance sensiblement, non ?

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur) :

- C'est quoi cette chose au milieu du chapitre ! Ce… lemon ! T'as pas honte, moi pur et innocent faire ce genre de choses !

Doméki (montrant le titre) :

- Pur et innocent j'en doute…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- De quoi je me mêle !

Doméki (soupirant) :

- De toutes façons, je te parles plus…

Watanuki (étonné) :

- Ben pourquoi ?

L'auteur (fouillant dans ses fiches) :

- Quoi ! Mais comment je fais le yaoi ?

Doméki (boudant) :

- M'en fiche, il avait pas que me tromper…

Watanuki (rougissant) :

- Hein ! Mais non ! Puis c'est l'autre qui m'a sauté dessus !

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) ;

- De toutes façons, il t'as pas vraiment trompé. C'était qu'un rêve…

Doméki (hésitant) :

- M'ouais…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Puis ce Shizu, c'est toi mais dans ses rêves… Donc il t'a pas trompé…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Quoi ? ça veut dire que … qu'il apparaît plus que moi !

L'auteur (petit sourire gêné) :

- Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé !

Doméki (rayant le titre) :

- Dans ce cas, la fic devrait s'appeler : Doméki !

Watanuki (ajoute) :

- Es un pervers !

L'auteur (partant avec les feuilles) :

- De toutes façons, vous êtes tous les deux des pervers…

Doméki et Watanuki (ensemble) :

- Et fiers de l'être !

L'auteur (désespéré) :

- Reviews please…


	8. You are not you

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les rêves cochons de Watanuki sont à … Watanuki TT

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Mmh j'enchaîne les retards sur toutes mes fics, excusez-moi tout de même, j'ai vraiment pas la forme olympique ces temps ci, mais rien de grave ! Cette fic continuera mais s'il elle doit se finir dans une dizaine d'année je ferai front !

Bonne lecture !

Doméki appuya sur la sonnette pour la cinquième fois. Il n'était pas bien inquiet,… Enfin, si. Très inquiet. Il aurait bien défoncé la porte, mais Watanuki aurait sûrement fait une crise. Ou les policiers, alertés par les voisins, l'emmèneront au poste. Puis, il ne voulait pas s'acharner sur la porte alors qu'il ne présentait aucun danger imminent.

Doméki Shizuka eut une mine sombre. Il appuya une sixième fois avant de soupirer. Où pouvait bien être ce satané médium ? L'archer redescendit les marches de l'appartement, ennuyé. Il semblerait qu'il n'aurait même pas dix minutes aujourd'hui…

Il sortit du bâtiment le pas rapide. Il se retourna pour observer l'habitation.

Il vit alors quelque chose qu'il l'arrangeait.

Soit béni celui qui avait inventé les escaliers de secours…

---------------------------------------------

Il reposait dans les draps chauds, le corps nu….

Il avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait.

Il fixait la courbe délicate mais indéniablement masculine de ses traits.

Il fixait le visage paisible sur lequel on se dessinait un très léger sourire.

Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi.

Il était beau.

Watanuki caressa les cheveux bruns avec douceur. Il replaça une mèche égarée. Il embrassa amoureusement la joue de son partenaire. Il ressemblait à une jeune fille comblée après une nuit de noces des plus appréciables. Il flottait sur un petit nuage. Tout allait bien.

Shizu était prêt de lui et ne partirait pas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

Des yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. L'endormi fit une légère moue quand il fut ébloui par les rayons de soleil. Watanuki se sentait fondre complètement. Il adorait Shizu à son réveil. Il était trop adorable pour sa propre survie. Il caressa la joue de son amant et lui déroba un baiser profitant de son état comateux. Il murmura :

- Bonjour toi…

Shizu eut un sourire. Il semblait tout de même plus réveillé. Watanuki l'embrassa encore, avec plus de passion. Leurs langues se mélangeaient dansant une danse connue d'elles seules. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Watanuki se retrouvait à califourchon sur Shizu. Ce dernier eut un petit rire, il remarqua amusé :

- Tu es bien entreprenant ce matin…

- Ça te déplaît ? interrogea Watanuki qui s'amusait à suçoter l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Au contraire…

Watanuki se redressa, soudainement, il avait les joues rouges et sa respiration était saccadée. L'archer s'amusa de la réaction de son médium. C'était fou ce que pouvait faire une main sur un sexe… Il emprisonna plus fermement le membre et commença un va et vient doucereux. Il s'amusait de l'air extasié du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

- Et ça ? Ça te déplaît ? interrogea l'archer.

Shizu eut un grognement rauque. Provoquer le médium n'était jamais une bonne idée. Ce dernier commençait à se frotter lascivement contre son sexe. Si Shizu avait été un rustre suivant ses bas instinct, il aurait pris son médium immédiatement sans préparation aucune pour cet acte.

- Et toi ? Ça te déplaît ? chuchota lascivement le médium avec une voix érotique.

Les frottements cessèrent soudainement. Watanuki ancra avec provocation son regard dans celui de Shizu. Il les voyait ciller ses orbes sous le désir. Se refléter à l'infini dans un désir incontrôlable. Le garçon le dominait à présent, Watanuki sentait les draps sous lui. Shizu le dominait entièrement. Le dominant avoua la voix emplie de désir :

- Tu vas me rendre fou…

Watanuki lui attrapa le visage et l'approcha du sien. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et désir. Tout son corps vibrait ainsi que son cœur. Il lâcha les lèvres de son amant pour lâcher :

- Occupes-toi de moi Shizu…

Et il l'embrassa encore tandis qu'il sentait ces doigts se diriger vers son intimité.

Un doigt entra en lui.

Il gémit immédiatement en se tortillant sous les caresses de son amant. Il murmurait sa voix suppliante :

- Shizu, plus vite.. s'il te plaît…

Les gonds du lit grinçaient doucement. Une douce musique à ses oreilles. Et lui qui gémissait, qui suppliait… Il en voulait plus, maintenant tout de suite. Il n'avait qu'une envie… le sentir en lui… Sentir son sexe s'enfoncer en lui, sentir le membre chaud entre ses fesses. Le voir s'activer entre ses cuisses. L'entendre lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille…

Encore… toujours…

Faîtes que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

-----------------------------------------

Les escaliers de secours lui avait parut une bonne idée.

Et quand il était arrivé à la porte de secours de l'appartement de Watanuki, il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée. Sauf que la porte était fermée de ce côté là aussi. Et les rideaux étaient tirés. Le médium dormait encore ?

Le garçon soupira. Il fixa la porte avec colère. Ces satanées portes avaient sûrement quelque chose contre lui pour le bloquer ainsi dans tous ces agissements. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste parano ? En tout cas, il ne voyait aucun moyen pour entrer dans l'appartement. Il soupira grandement. Et il s'appuya sur la porte désespéré. Elle s'ouvrit simplement. Et il tomba à l'intérieur.

L'appartement était bien rangé.

C'est ce qu'il pu remarquer en se relevant. Il se trouvait dans une salle de bain… Bizarre une issue de secours donnant sur la salle de bain… maisq il ne s'en soucia guère. Bon, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du entrer dans l'appartement ainsi, mais il était sûr que le médium était à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il était en danger ? Un esprit l'emprisonnant dans son appartement ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'était fait mal ?

S'il avait été honnête, il se serait dit qu'il avait juste besoin de le voir…

La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas fermée. Si Doméki, n'avait pas été Doméki, il aurait sauté de joie et aurait entamé un tango. Dans ce cas présent, il se contenta d'un petit sourire.

Il se promena dans l'appartement cherchant le propriétaire. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, endormi dans son lit, serrant son oreiller contre son cœur. Il murmurait un nom dans son sommeil.

Doméki se contenta d'aller tirer les rideaux essayant de ne pas écouter les paroles du médium… Il devait sûrement rêver de sa Himawari-chan… S'il avait mieux écouté, il l'aurait entendu. Ce nom se répétant sans cesse :

- Shizu…

Les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce brusquement. L'endormi se réveilla doucement. Il fixa hagard le plafond. Il se frotta les yeux en geignant quelque peu. Doméki adossé à la fenêtre l'observait. Le médium fronça les yeux essayant de le reconnaître. Il eut un éclair de lucidité parmi ses orbes bleues. Il tendit les bras vers lui en le suppliant :

- Shizu…

Doméki fixa Watanuki septique. C'était qui cette Shizu ? Et pourquoi diable, Watanuki le prenait pour une fille ? Il essaya de faire descendre le mignon petit brun sur terre, en prononçant d'une voix froide :

- Non, c'est Doméki, idiot…

Un autre éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux du garçon. Celui-ci sembla déçu et gêné…

Il aurait bien du s'en douter, il venait de revenir là, à cette réalité. Là où son Shizu n'existait pas.

Là il n'y avait que Doméki…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai remarqué, il ne passe rien dans ce chapitre… En passant, remerciez Bloody's soul, c'est elle qui m'a rappelé cette fic à ma mémoire… Je peux rien lui refuser soupire

Watanuki (tapant Doméki) :

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Entrer chez les gens comme ça ? T'as pas honte ?

Doméki (ne bougeant pas sous les coups) :

- Bof, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? J'ai fermé la porte en entrant..

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Mais tu imagine ? S'il y avait eu un esprit sanguinaire à l'intérieur ? Tu serais mort ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Et voilà on tombe encore dans le dramentico-romantique…

Watanuki (continuant) :

- Et ça aurait été trop cool !

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Ah bah non…

Doméki (attristé) :

- C'est donc ce que tu pense de moi ? Tu veux que je meure ?

Watanuki (tapotant l'épaule de Doméki) :

- Pour une fois, tu as tout compris…

Yûko (soupirant) :

- La cruauté est souvent le fardeau des cœurs en peine…

L'auteur (sortant son dico) :

- J'ai pas tout compris là …

Watanuki (assommant l'auteur avec le dico) :

- Tu comprends jamais rien !

Yûko (soupirant) :

- La violence est la réponse des faibles…

Watanuki (assommant Yûko) :

- Je suis pas faible !

Doméki (assomme Watanuki et regarde les trois personnes à terre) :

-Euh, Reviews ?


	9. Just us

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Bien que le cœur de Doméki appartienne à notre petit Wata national !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Et oui ! Du retard toujours ! encore ! Merci sincèrement de ne pas m'en vouloir de ces retards. C'est juste que je n'ai plus trop le temps pour moi… Dans ce chapitre… Ben il y a de mots, des phrases et du yaoi ! C'est un bon concentré d'énergie non ?

Merci pour toutes vos reviews... Mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre TT Gros bisou tout le monde !!!

Bonne lecture !

Doméki attendait assis sur le futon du médium. Il lui avait dit de rester tranquillement assis en attendant qu'il finisse de préparer le repas. Doméki se trouvait déboussolé. Le médium n'avait répondu à aucune de ses piques. Il avait même l'impression qu'il ne les entendait pas. Il avait les yeux ternes et fatigués. Pourtant, il avait dormi toute la matinée. Doméki s'inquiétait. De plus que Watanuki lui préparait en ce moment une soupe miso car l'archer lui avait demandé. Ce qui était très, très inquiétant.

Une délicieuse odeur se propagea dans l'appartement.

Watanuki arriva, un plateau à la main. Il le posa au sol et tendit un bol à Doméki puis prit le sien. Doméki observa inquiet le peu de nourriture que contenait le bol du médium. Ce dernier se mit à manger très lentement pensif. Il observait son bol presque vide d'un regard vague.

Doméki râla intérieurement. Il attrapa le bol du médium et le remplit de sa propre part. Le médium le regarda surpris et hagard. Il se retrouva avec un bol un peu plus rempli dans les mains, le regard dur de Doméki fixé sur lui. Doméki ordonna froidement :

- Mange idiot !

Watanuki resta un moment interdit avant de s'exclamer :

- Je mange si je veux ! Et c'est toi l'imbécile !

Et Watanuki le fusilla du regard avant d'avaler à un rythme effréné sa part. Doméki eut un vague sourire. C'est bon, tout redevenait normal…

Les deux bols étaient vides. Watanuki se leva et sortit de la chambre. Doméki se laissa doucement tomber en arrière sur le futon. Il observa le plafond. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Watanuki revenait sûrement. Effectivement, le médium passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fit une moue quand il vit l'archer allongé, mais il ne put faire de remarques. Celui-ci lui demandait déjà :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kunogi ?

Watanuki baissa la tête en soupirant. Il s'approcha du futon et s'y laissa tomber en avant. Il était aux côtés de Doméki. Le médium attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Et il avoua, plein de sincérité :

- Je ne l'aime plus.

Doméki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était simple ce plafond. Blanc tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Comme ça… chuchota le médium.

Le silence perdura un moment. Ils avaient les yeux fermés.

Une main se glissa dans une autre.

Juste par habitude...

Watanuki se réfugia sous les draps en geignant. Un rayon de soleil s'amusait à l'éblouir et essayer de le tirer de son sommeil. Pourtant, il y a à peine quelques secondes, il était dans une obscurité relative. Cherchant du réconfort, il s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit. Mais, il n'y avait que du vide.

Le médium ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se dégagea des draps effrayés. Il jeta des regards vifs un peu partout dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta voyant l'objet de sa recherche. Shizu, un sourie suffisant aux lèvres, près de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, le regardait. Watanuki fit la moue. L'autre homme s'approcha. Watanuki tendis les bras, réclamant une compensation pour ce réveil brutal. Shizu eut un sourire. Risquant de froisser sa chemise parfaitement repassée, il se pencha, embrassant son amant.

Ce dernier eut un ronronnement de plaisir le baiser terminé. Il se frotta les yeux tandis que son amant déposait quelques baisers dans son cou. Il murmura :

- Lève-toi vite, c'est bientôt l'heure de partir.

Watanuki pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant un peu plus de son cou laissant libre champ à l'autre.

- Où on va ?

- Au remariage de ma tante, souffla l'archer laissant ses doigts courir sur le corps frêle de son médium.

Watanuki attrapa son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Shizu recula doucement le baiser terminé.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Watanuki soupira. Il demanda presque tristement :

- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi ?

Shizu avait toujours été d'un flegme apparent. Enfin, avant qu'il ne succombe au charme du petit Watanuki. Ce dernier le manipulait à sa guise à l'aide de ses petits soupirs. Mais aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être à l'heure. Cependant, le médium ne semblait pas du tout pressé. Et il venait de se rallonger l'entraînant avec lui.

Il entendit le rire de son amant qui avait passé les bras autour de son cou. Ce dernier émit un soupir de bien-être et murmura :

- On est bien comme ça…

Doméki soupira longuement. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et observa sévère le capricieux qui lui servait occasionnellement de petit-ami. Mais ça n'effraya nullement le capricieux qui s'amusa à faire glisser sa main jusqu'au col de son amant. Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons avec un sourire moqueur. Shizu lui saisit la main et l'éloigna de sa chemise. L'autre main se saisit de celle caressant les cheveux, il les bloqua toutes deux au-dessus de la tête de Watanuki. Mais, ce dernier, loin de se laisser faire, il frotta langoureusement son corps à celui au-dessus du sien en gémissant. Shizu commençait à avoir chaud… très chaud.

Le corps nu contre lui devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

Ou c'était peut-être les gémissements de Watanuki.

Celui-ci s'appliquait à frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant.

Avec le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait, Doméki murmura, sa voix inhabituellement rauque :

- Arrêtes…

Watanuki ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus et cessa tout mouvement, des gouttelettes de sueur s'écoulaient doucement le long de son cou. Il le suppliait le regard fiévreux, il l'appela doucement :

- Shizu… S'il te plaît…

Le frottement reprit actionné par le plus grand des deux. Watanuki gémit et Shizu n'emprisonnant plus ses mains, il les glissa vers le pantalon de l'autre. Le frottement contre son sexe du tissu rêche le gênait. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il voulait sentir cette chaleur douce qui l'enivrait. Cette chaleur qui le brûlait. Cette chaleur qui le consumait. La chaleur du sexe, assurément.

Il fit glisser le pantalon ainsi que le boxer. Shizu gémit plus fort sentant son sexe libéré de cette prison de tissu. Leurs chaleurs se confondaient. Les frottements étaient plus vif bien que désordonnés. Ils gémissaient tous deux se perdant contre leurs peaux.

Les mains de Watanuki remontèrent là où elles avaient abandonné celle de son amant. Elles se glissèrent sous la paume douce. Il mélangea ses doigts au sien renforçant la pression sous une vague de plaisir plus forte. Le souffle de son amant se perdait contre son cou le faisant frissonner. Les frottements se renforçaient. Leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Ils étaient en sueur. Ils se perdaient dans le sexe.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps emmêlés comme indissociables et les mouvements vifs et courts ne faisaient qu'attiser leur plaisir.

Shizu se suréleva doucement, ne cessant ses mouvements, il se pencha vers les lèvres de son amant qui la bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus dans le plaisir, gémissait doucement. Il y pénétra sans hésitation, glissant sa langue dans l'antre à semi-ouverte. Il mélangea sa langue à la sienne.

Ils jouirent soudain, gémissant leur nom dans la bouche l'un de l'autre…

-Shizu…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement.

Il observa le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il était blanc.

Il tourna sa tête, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il observa le visage paisible de Doméki. Sa respiration était lente. Il dormait profondément. Watanuki observa leurs mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il se releva doucement et lâcha la main de Doméki. Il se pencha vers lui, le regard ensommeillé. Il passa une main hésitante sur la joue de son ami. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de murmurer :

- Je me demande à quoi tu rêves…

Doméki découvrit ses yeux dorés et fixa Watanuki. Malgré lui, son cœur s'accéléra. Il rougit. Et il n'eut même pas l'idée de s'éloigner et d'enlever sa main de la joue de Doméki. Doméki le jaugea du regard. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Doméki soupira et murmura :

- Oy, imbécile, c'est moi !

Watanuki s'éloigna brusquement en écarquillant les yeux. Que comptait-il faire ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi proche de Doméki ? Doméki soupira encore une fois avant de s'étirer. Il se leva l'air de rien et observa l'heure. Il dit d'un air terne :

- Je veux des inarizuchi.

Watanuki commença à crier qu'il n'était pas son cuisiner personnel et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de lui préparer à manger. Mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

La vaisselle du soir terminée. Watanuki décida qu'il était temps pour l'archer de prendre congé. Ce dernier le laissa faire. Mais soudain, une question se posa et Watanuki l'émit :

- Mais comment es-tu rentré ?

Doméki lui fit un sourire étrange et haussa les épaules, il répondit :

- Comme ça…

Watanuki était bien trop fatigué pour l'interroger et il se contenta de le ramener à l'entrée. Du seuil de la porte, Doméki lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il se pencha vers son hôte. Ce dernier commençait à rougir et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que voulait l'archer, mais il s'en doutait. Le cœur du médium battait à toute allure tandis que l'archer s'approchait toujours. Ce dernier murmura à l'oreille de Watanuki :

- J'ai passé une excellente journée…

Et il le laissa ainsi, descendant l'escalier. Watanuki, les yeux ouverts, s'étant imaginé, il ne sait pourquoi, que l'archer l'embrasserait se voyait déprimé. Il soupira en refermant la porte. Il alla s'étaler dans son lit. La légère odeur de l'archer s'était répandue sur les draps. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant…

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il s'étira comme sortant d'un rêve. Il observa les alentours. Il vit Shizu assis au bord du lit l'observant. Watanuki s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais l'archer l'évita. Watanuki en fut surpris et observa son amant. Il décela dans ses yeux un étrange sentiment. Comme un peu de tristesse.

Watanuki pencha la tête sur le côté. Il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'archer eut un vague sourire et caressa les cheveux de Watanuki sans le regarder :

- On va devoir se quitter…

Le médium se trouva figé. Il s'exclama soudainement :

- Mais tu avais promis de ne plus jamais partir !

Shizu continua de caresser les cheveux de Watanuki, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre un peu plus loin.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela…

Watanuki rechercha le regard de son amant mais celui-ci l'évitait délibérément. Shizu continua :

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

- Si j'ai besoin de toi !

L'archer dédaigna de la tête et il murmura :

- Laisse moi finir… Si j'existe, c'est parce que tu refoulais tes sentiments, parce que tu ne voulais pas te rendre à l'évidence… Parce que c'est comme ça… Mais maintenant, je crois que tu as compris que tu l'aimais. Tu t'en es rendu compte, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister alors. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te quitter. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis pas Doméki tu comprends ? Je suis juste Shizu…

Watanuki resta un moment silencieux. Il était figé puis doucement, il baissa la tête. Il se rendait compte doucement de certaines choses… Puis doucement, il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient sincères et il passa sa main sur la joue de Shizu. Il murmura, sa voix pleine de sincérité et un peu de naïveté :

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas… Toi, tu es Shizu… Lui c'est Doméki… Et moi, j'aime Shizu. C'est tout. Alors, tu ne vas pas partir.

Et doucement, Watanuki l'embrassa.

Shizu les yeux à semi-ouverts l'observa… Si tout pouvait être aussi simple.. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Il glissa ses mains sur la taille de Watanuki, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

Il avait simplement voulu l'aider, mais maintenant… Il se retrouvait prisonnier de ces sentiments…

C'était si étrange…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (levant une main vers la victoire) :

- Yeah ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette fic, vous venez de découvrir la vrai nature de Shizu ! Enfin… Presque !

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Pourquoi t'es si cruel avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi il couche avec un autre ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Parce que cet autre a ton corps et que le sexe, ça fait de l'audience !

Watanuki (frisson d'horreur) :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi c'est pas Himawari qui est venu me voir ? Pourquoi c'est pas à elle que j'ai tenu la main ? Hein ! Pourquoi ?

L'auteur (souriant débilement) :

- Tu t'es disputé avec elle, oublies pas !

Watanuki (gros nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête) :

- Mais… Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile !

Doméki (se faisant secouer par Watanuki) :

- Hé ! Moi j'y suis pour rien si tu fais des rêves torrides avec un autre !

Watanuki (s'arrêtant de le secouer brusquement) :

- Ah ouais ? je parie qu'en fait c'est toi et que tu fais semblant d'être un autre pour profiter deux fois plus de moi…

Doméki (secoue la tête négativement) :

- J'aimerai, mais c'est pas le cas.

L'auteur (hoche la tête) :

- Pour être franc, il ne profite absolument pas de toi dans cette fic…

Watanuki (pâlit ) :

- Mais ça veut dire que je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Il vient juste de capter l'information…

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Quel imbécile…

Watanuki (déprimé) :

- Mais… mais… Et mon consentement quelqu'un y pense !

Doméki (regard furieux ) :

- Tu avais pas l'air de dire non…

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Doméki, tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

Doméki (sortant l'air de rien une épée ) :

- Quoi ? non voyons…

Watanuki (goutte de sueur) :

- Mais pourquoi tu sors cette épée alors ?

Doméki (sourire innocent) :

- Pour aller massacrer celui qui a osé coucher avec toi avant moi et sans mon consentement…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Le faux Doméki survivra-t-il ? Doméki dépucellera-t-il Doméki ? Watanuki sera-t-il consentent ? Est-ce que l'auteur cessera de se poser des questions stupides ? En tout cas : review !


	10. Nothing excepting us

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Oh rage au désespoir ! Mêm Mokona ne peut pas être à moi ?

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Chapitre 10 ! oh yeah ! Mmh ce chapitre est transitif (comme tous mes chapitres en fait ) Je suis pas sûr qu'il y aura de l'action dedans… (c'est ça écrire sans filet)

Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait bien trois mois que Doméki avait mis les pieds chez le médium. Depuis Himawari et ce dernier s'étaient réconciliés. Mais leur relation n'était plus la même. Du moins, Watanuki était distant envers Himawari. Et Doméki voyait chaque jour le médium s'éloigner de plus en plus sans pouvoir rien faire. Il en était venu à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait rien si l'autre voulait prendre de la distance. L'archer s'insultait intérieurement d'avoir été si provocant avec le cuisinier lors de sa visite, pensant que l'éloignement de son ami était du à son comportement plus qu'équivoque. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, mais l'archer ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Pourtant il continuait à s'insurger mentalement. Il se sentait coupable.

Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher…

-----------------------------------

- Je rentre.

Yûko regarda le médium disparaître dans le couloir. Elle l'entendit prendre ses affaires et se rechausser. Elle attendit quelque peu. Allongé sur son divan, dans une position plus qu'équivoque, elle fixait le plafond. Bientôt, il n'eut pus aucun bruit dans la boutique. Le médium s'en était allé et c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté. Soucieuse, elle avala sa dose de tabac quotidienne. Elle rejeta la fumée. Les volutes se dispersèrent doucement.

Moro resté silencieuse jusqu'à là. Se replia doucement sur elle-même. Elle sentait une grande lassitude l'envahir, les volutes de fumée vinrent chatouiller son nez et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait inutile ainsi, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les mots s'échappèrent d'eux-même :

- Je ne veux pas que Watanuki parte.

Yûko lança un regard intrigué à Moro. Maru debout de l'autre côté de sa maîtresse murmura :

- Watanuki est déjà parti…

Moro se releva doucement. Elle s'approcha de Yûko. Doucement, elle lui saisit un de ses mains et la supplia :

- Maîtresse, il faut faire revenir Watanuki ! Il ne faut pas que Watanuki parte !

Maru s'approcha à son tour saisissant l'autre main. Elle supplia à son tour :

- Maîtresse !

Yûko les regarda perplexe avant de leur dire :

- Il reviendra demain…

Moro fit un geste négatif de la tête et fixant la main de sa maîtresse, elle s'exclama :

- Il faut faire revenir le vrai Watanuki !

Maru chuchota :

- Notre Watanuki…

Yûko examina le regard soucieux de ses petites choses. Elle passa une main sur la joue de Moro en soupirant. Elle souffla doucement et répondit :

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus…

Et plus aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres quand elle souffla sa fumée. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour Watanuki.

Même Doméki ne pouvait plus rien pour Watanuki.

Parce que Watanuki avait choisi…

Et malgré que Yûko ne devrait sans doute pas le juger.

Elle trouvait ce choix affreusement mauvais.

-----------------------------------------

- Tu ne trouve pas cet endroit magnifique ?

Watanuki haussa les épaules septique. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Shizu avant de dire :

- Peut-être. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi on est là.

Shizu rit avant d'enlacer par derrière en souriant. Il respira l'odeur de son cou, un moment, ricanant doucement. Watanuki se demande un court instant si Shizu n'avait pas tout simplement perdu toute logique. Il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Watanuki se détacha de lui, avant d'observer les alentours soucieux avant de soupirer et de s'avouer vaincu.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que cette maison a si d'attrayant pour que nous la visitions ? Et pourquoi la visiter ? je ne comprend pas…

La pièce, où ils étaient, était assez mal éclairé. La pénombre ne laissait distinguer que très peu les murs à la peinture blanche. Nouvellement refaites semblait-il. Il était tard, la lune à travers la seule fenêtre le laissait deviner. Le plancher était recouvert d'un peu de poussière, on aurait dit de la sciure. Ceci témoignait de travaux récents. Ils étaient dans une maison à l'aspect assez neuf. Elle se trouvait à proximité d'une ville, mais cependant en plein désert urbain. Dans la tranquillité la plus totale.

Shizu eut un faible sourire. Il s'approcha de Watanuki et lui saisit sa main. Il y enfourna quelque chose et referma le poing de son amant. Il s'éloigna de quelque pas, l'air mystérieux. Watanuki ouvrit sa paume septique, il observa la clé en or qui y reposait. Il ne saisissait toujours pas. Il entendit Shizu lui demander tranquillement :

- Dis-moi, ça te dirais de vivre ensemble dans cette maison ?

Watanuki eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre la phrase. Il resta figé un bon moment avant de sauter à proprement dit de joie dans les bras de Shizu. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il se séparèrent, Watanuki rougissant de tant d'engouement, Shizu n'eut qu'un simple sourire avant de murmurer :

- Je pense que cela veut dire oui…

Avant d'attraper son cuisinier personnel et de l'embrasser encore. Watanuki recula jusqu'au mur, entraîné par Shizu. Le cuisiner se laissa glisser le long du mur tandis que Shizu s'évertuait à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un court instant avant de fondre encore l'une sur l'autre. Watanuki passa frénétiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant en gémissant. Shizu sépara sa bouche de celle de son amant avant de lui embrasser le cou. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Watanuki prononça haletant :

- On ne va pas faire ça ici, au milieu de toute cette saleté ?

Shizu continuant à déposer une nuée de baiser sur le cou de son compagnon qu'il trouvait fort à son goût, grogna quelque peu. Il finit par dire d'un ton sans appel :

- On a connu pire…

Et s'empara de la bouche de son amant une nouvelle fois. Il en profita au passage pour déboutonner le pantalon du médium. Ce dernier trop occupé à essayer d'enlever la veste qu'il trouvait trop encombrante de l'archer ne répliqua point.

Doméki lécha avec dévouement le torse de son amant, Il l'obligea à se surélever pour lui faire tomber le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles, pantalon qui se retrouva abandonné après quelques mouvements désordonnés du cuisinier. Shizu fit rapidement glisser le boxer qui subit le même sort que le pantalon. Il s'empara à pleine main des fesses du médium et l'obligea à plaquer son sexe contre le sien. Watanuki gémit d'autant plus à ce contact. Il déboutonna vivement le pantalon de Shizu et délivra son sexe dur de la prison de tissu. Il frotta les deux sexes l'un contre l'autre dans une cacophonie de gémissements.

Les mains de l'archer approchèrent le postérieur du médium. Il le pénétra doucement, mais néanmoins rapidement. Watanuki enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son amant qui l'embrassait vivement. Leurs souffles devenaient extatiques, tandis que Shizu glissait en Watanuki. Des souffles qui s'égaraient quelque fois dans la bouche de l'autre. Des sursauts fréquents à mesure que la cadence s'accélérait, toujours et encore. La main de Shizu s'égara sur le sexe de son amant en une légère caresse qui fit gémir de frustration ce dernier. Avant qu'il n'empoigna vivement son sexe et fit glisser sa paume le long de sa verge.

Leurs souffles qui se firent de plus en plus empressés et rapides. Aucun mot ne s'échangea, Watanuki ferma les yeux soudainement sous une sensation plus brusque que les autres.

Un cri commun dans le silence

Et les yeux de Watanuki qui s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il avait chaud, il transpirait…

Il était heureux.

Il accorda un sourire à son amant.

Ce dernier lui caressa la joue. Il pencha légèrement sur le côté avant de murmurer :

- Il est temps de partir…

Watanuki comprend de quoi il s'agit. Il secoue la tête négativement. Résolu, il annonce :

- Je ne veux pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra… lui assura l'archer.

- Tu ne partiras plus, tu as promis… murmura Watanuki déçu.

Shizu secoua la tête, il laissa sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant. Il avait le regard triste quand il se contenta d'indiquer :

- C'est toi qui part Kimi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'attends…

Shizu lui saisit la nuque pour l'embrasser. Watanuki ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment…

Et ce fut le noir total…

---------------------------------------------

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il observa le plafond blanc au-dessus de son lit. Il soupira en faisant la moue. Il faisait jour dehors, il était sûrement le matin. Il devait aller en cours. Il se frotta les yeux de la main gauche en baillant. Il se releva doucement puis observa son poing droit fermé.

Il l'ouvrit…

Une petite clé en or y reposait…

**A suivre …**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Argh le temps des fics continu est révolu, c'est un bordel monstre dans mes petites fics adorés… Et j'ai encore de nouvelles idées sniff… Je crois pas que j'y survivrai…

Watanuki (souriant pour une fois) :

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu arrêteras tes fics débiles et perverses…

L'auteur (surpris) :

- Depuis quand tu me fais des compliment Kimi-chan ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- C'était pas des compliments ! Puis ne m'appelle pas Kimi-chan !

Doméki (air blasé) :

- Kimi-chan…

Watanuki (rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles) :

- Hé ! ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Il y a seulement l'amour de ma vie qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

Doméki (réfléchissant) :

- Si je ne suis pas l'amour de sa vie… Alors, qui est-ce ?

L'auteur (pleurnichant dans son coin) :

- Moi non plus, il m'aime pas !

Himawari (apparaissant comme par magie) :

- Kimi-chan ! Peux-tu me préparer un bentô pour ce midi, je n'ai pas pu acheter le mien, la boutique était fermée…

Doméki (va s'effondrer plus loin) :

- C'était pourtant si évident…

L'auteur (pleurnichant) :

- Je fais un cauchemar… c'est ça… Oui un stupide cauchemar…

Watanuki (souriant avec des petits cœurs) :

- Bien sûr Himawari-chan ! Mais ne m'appelle pas Kimi-chan, ça me gène…

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Quoi ? Mais alors qui est ce mystérieux amour de sa vie ?

Doméki (remontant ses manches furieux) :

- Ça doit être ce simulacre de moi ! Je vais aller lui montrer ce que je pense de son Kimi-chan !

Voix inconnue (mais d'où vient –elle ?) :

- Kimi-chan ! Occupes toi de moi…

Watanuki (en émoi devant sa cuisine) :

- Oui ma petite cuisine adoré, mon seul amour de ma vie ! mon bien le plus précieux ! Avec sa voix programmée !

L'auteur (goutte s'écoulant sur la tempe) :

- On atteint le fond, mais on creuse encore… J'ai honte.. reviews comme même ? pour ce simulacre de chapitre ?


	11. He had promised

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Même si je change de nom, que je deviens japonaise et que en plus de tout cela j'apprenne à cuisiner, je n'ai aucune chance de les avoir ? Vous êtes sur ? TT

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Je vais essayer d'envoyer ce chapitre en même temps que celui d'avant, deux en un quoi J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

Yûko était la sorcière des dimensions.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait contrôler le destin à sa guise. Le destin, ça ne se contrôle pas. Elle n'était que celle qui se devait l'exécuter. Et cela était déjà bien suffisant pour elle. Mais Yûko était tout de même un être humain quoi qu'on en dise. Et quelques fois, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir agir à sa guise. Cependant, elle se devait de ne pas intervenir. Car le destin ne se contrôle pas…

Et qu'elle n'était pas le destin…

Cependant, le destin semblait l'apprécier car elle lui envoya, dans sa grande bonté, un moyen d'aider son esclave personnel. Pour ceux qui ne le connaîtraient pas, il se nommait Watanuki. Cette aide divine se manifesta sous la forme d'un vieil homme avançant dans sa boutique. Dérogeant à son habitude, Yûko se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle sentait que cet homme lui apporterait la bonne solution. Elle commençait à les connaître les tourments du destin. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la table dans un coin de la pièce. Ils s'assirent face à face. Bientôt Maru apparu un plateau dans les mains. La créature posa deux tasses sur la table. Elle les remplit de thé chaud soigneusement. Elle ressortit avec le plateau et la théière sans un mot.

Le vieil homme hésita d'abord. Il était soucieux et faisait tourner sa tasse doucement, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement du liquide. Il releva les yeux doucement, tandis que Yûko s'accordait une gorgée de thé. Bien moins meilleur que celui de Watanuki pensa-t-elle…

- Un ami m'a parlé de vous… Commença l'homme. Il m'a dit que… vous pourriez exaucer mon vœu…

Yûko se contenta de hocher la tête, semblant quelque peu indifférente au récit de l'homme. Ce dernier continua cependant ses mains se crispant sur son chapeau :

- Il y a à peine quelques mois, j'ai reçu un héritage, ma sœur… C'est une petite maison délabrée, j'avais dans l'espoir de me débarrasser en la vendant. Mais, personne ne peut y entrer. Que ce soit par la fenêtre ou la porte, l'accès y est totalement impossible… On ne peut pas y entrer. C'était comme si on ne voulait pas qu'on y entre… Pouvez vous faire quelque chose ?

La sorcière des dimensions posa sa tasse. Elle posa son menton sur sa main et observa désinvolte le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle eut un vague sourire et se tournant vers lui, il lui dit :

- Il me faudra une compensation en échange…

- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, ceci n'est pas un problème, dîtes moi la…

- Ce chapeau suffira, coupa Yûko désignant le couvre-chef que maltraitait l'homme depuis son arrivée.

L'homme observa l'objet soucieux. Il releva ses yeux inquiets vers la femme. Il hésita avant de tendre le chapeau. Yûko le prit tranquillement le fit tourner entre ses mains et sourit. L'homme interrogea :

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de la clef ?

Yûko eut un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

- Celle que vous possédez sera inutile…

La cloche d'entrée sonna. Watanuki entrait dans la pièce sous le regard énigmatique de Yûko et son sourire suffisant. Elle se contenta de prononcer :

- J'ai un travail pour toi…

---------------------------

- J'ai un travail pour toi, imita Watanuki d'une voix boudeuse. Alors peut-on m'expliquer ce que tu fous là ?

Doméki, à coté du médium, se contenta de hausser les épaules en rappelant :

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir…

- Tout ça c'est la faute de Yûko, continua à pester le cuisinier. Tu auras besoin de Doméki blablabla… Il y a beaucoup d'esprits qui se promènent dans les campagnes blablabla… Tu pourrais être en danger blablabla… Puis il fera nuit blabla… tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant blablabla… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un imbécile !

Watanuki s'était tourner vers Doméki pour hurler la dernière phrase se calma soudainement. Il n'y avait plus de Doméki à côté de lui. C'était très étrange… Mais, le plus étrange était sûrement qu'il se retrouvait seul en pleine campagne, en pleine nuit, sans aucune protection et avec un petit sac contenant un chapeau pour arme… Mais où Doméki avait-il disparu ? Watanuki chercha de gauche à droite, inquiet. Peut-être que cet idiot avait été victime d'un de ses esprits kidnappeurs qui sévissait la nuit dans les campagnes ? Watanuki trembla… c'était peut-être bientôt son tour !

- Hé !

Le cri de Watanuki dut s'entendre à plus de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde, heureusement qu'ils étaient en pleine campagne. Le cuisinier commença à hurler sur l'archer qui se tenait plus loin derrière lui. Doméki se contenant simplement d'indiquer d'un signe de tête la maison plus loin derrière. Le médium le suivit bougonnant contre l'impolitesse et le manque d'éducation de l'archer qui était déjà loin.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte sous les râlements du médium. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Doméki tourna la serrure septique. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas bien sûr. Doméki avait beau être pur, il n'était pas non plus un magicien. Il essaya de pousser la porte en s'appuyant dessus, mais c'était peine perdue. Doméki s'éloigna quelque peu, et au risque de se démettre l'épaule fonça dessus. Il ne se démit pas l'épaule, mais eut néanmoins mal. De plus son effort avait été inutile. La porte restait close. Watanuki fit la moue, il aurait cru l'archer plus intelligent. Si cette mission constituait à défoncer une porte, il suffisait de faire appel à quelques gros bras, pas à eux. Doméki fit la moue à son tour.

Il était inutile de faire le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une porte dérobée ou d'une fenêtre cassée. La sorcière les avait prévenus qu'il fallait passer par la porte. Watanuki mit les mains dans ses poches, réfléchissant à un moyen d'entrer. Il sentit un objet dur glisser dans ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils et sous le regard intrigué de l'archer ressortit une clé de sa poche. Il l'observa un moment. Il hésita quelque peu avant de s'avancer vers la porte, il enfonça la clef dans la serrure, la tourna. Un déclic se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Doméki interrogea :

- Où as-tu eu cette clef ?

Watanuki ne répondit pas, récupérant son bien et s'engouffrant dans un couloir. Il murmura, plaquant sa main contre son nez et sa bouche :

- L'odeur vient de par-là.

L'archer entra à son tour, soupirant contre l'entêtement de Watanuki à ignorer sa question. Il se dit que ce n'était pas important. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un craquement sinistre.

La maison était insalubre. Des araignées couraient un peu partout avec quelques autres insectes des plus ragoûtants… Quelques longues toiles descendaient du plafond, obligeant parfois Watanuki à les éloigner de la main. Doméki derrière lui, ne semblait pas gêné plus que ça par l'odeur infecte de moisi que dégageait la maison. Un peu plus grand que Watanuki, il devait quelque fois se baisser pour éviter les toiles d'araignées occupées par leur locataire.

Le parquet grinçait sous leurs pas. Watanuki confiant continuait à avancer. Il était sûr de lui. Derrière cette porte, il y avait la cuisine, derrière celle-ci, une salle de bain. Derrière celle-ci, une chambre et derrière celle là, une autre. La maison ne possédait qu'un rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'un grenier. Ce dernier avait été transformé en chambre très spacieuse. Il le savait. Il connaissait cette maison. C'était comme s'il l'avait déjà visitée. C'était sans doute parce qu'il l'avait déjà visitée… Ou plutôt rêvée…

Avec une exactitude troublante…

L'odeur venait de l'étage supérieur.

Il devait marcher jusqu'au bout de ce couloir, il trouverait un escalier qui montait à l'étage, c'était le seul accès. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur se faisait forte. Il ralentit le pas pour que Doméki s'approche un peu plus. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça sans l'archer. Ce dernier accéléra le pas comprenant le doute du médium. Ils se frôlaient en avançant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Doméki interrogea :

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, c'est ici, répondit le médium s'arrêtant devant l'escalier.

Il regarda vers le haut, là où l'odeur lui était des plus insupportable. Il monta les marches, suivi de Doméki en murmurant :

- C'est en haut.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Le plafond était assez bas. Watanuki examina les lieux. Il entendit des sanglots. Il fronça les sourcils, il questionna l'archer :

- Tu entends ?

Doméki secoua la tête, il n'entendait absolument rien à part peut-être les pas de Watanuki.

- C'est un esprit, murmura Doméki, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile que ça.

Watanuki hocha la tête. Il s'approcha encore. Il y avait un grand lit dans la pièce… Bizarrement le lit lui semblait familier. Il s'approcha, mais il ne distinguait personne à l'intérieur. Mais l'odeur était de plus en plus forte et les sanglots de plus en plus proches. Doméki suivi le médium, anxieux. Ils arrivèrent à la tête du lit. Watanuki s'agenouilla doucement et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Une fillette en pleurs le regarda. Elle sanglotait derrière la tête de lit. C'est d'elle que provenait l'odeur et la fumée noire que Watanuki discernait. La petite l'observa un long moment de son regard émeraude. Puis, elle renifla doucement avant de demander :

- Qui es tu ?

Watanuki se gratta la nuque en répondant, se souvenant une des premières leçons que Yûko lui avait inculquées :

- Ce n'est pas important, mais toi, qui es tu ?

La petite essuya doucement ses larmes, elle fit tinter les petites cloches accrochées à ses rubans avant de répondre :

- Tsuki, je m'appelle Tsuki…

Watanuki pencha la tête sur le côté. Il l'interrogea :

- Que fais-tu caché ici, alors ?

La fillette caressa les rubans dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

- Grand frère m'a oublié…

Watanuki secoua la tête, il répondit :

- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait oublié…

- Si ! Il m'a oublié ! s'écria la petite. Et il a aussi oublié notre promesse !

Le sol trembla doucement, de la poussière s'échappa du plafond atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit inquiétant. Doméki s'inquiéta :

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas du médium, prêt à détaler s'il le fallait au moindre problème.

- Quelle promesse ? interrogea Watanuki, inconscient du danger qu'il courait.

- Il m'avait promis… sanglota la petite fille. Il m'avait promis…

Watanuki attrapa le bras de la fillette en demandant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait promis Tsuki ?

La jeune fille dégagea violemment en hurlant :

- Il avait promis !

La secousse fut très violente cette fois, Watanuki faillit tomber mais il réussit à rester agenouillé. Mais une poutre se détacha juste au-dessus de lui. Elle s'écrasa violemment là où se trouvait Watanuki il y a quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui avaient suffi à Doméki pour l'éloigner du danger. Le sol continuait à trembler violemment.

- Il faut s'en aller ! hurla Doméki au-dessus du bruit du tremblement.

- Non ! s'exclama Watanuki. Il se dégagea de la prise de l'archer et passant au-dessus de la poutre qui avait failli l'écraser, il cria à la fillette :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait promis ?

La fillette avait les yeux fermés, recroquevillée sur elle-même, répétant cette litanie :

- Il avait promis ! Il avait promis !

Watanuki lui attrapa brusquement les bras et les écartant il lui hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait promis ?

La jeune fillette se dégagea avec force de l'emprise du cuisinier en hurlant :

- Il avait promis de rester toujours avec moi !

Le cuisiner rencontra le mur avec force, projeté par la force hallucinante de la fillette. Doméki se précipita vers lui, évitant les objets jonchants à présent sur le sol. Il attrapa le bras du médium et le tira vers lui, lui faisant éviter une énième poutre. Watanuki figé observa la jeune fille, debout le fixant désespéré et haineuse en même temps.

- Il avait promis de ne jamais partir ! De ne jamais me laisser seule ! Mais il m'a oublié ! J'ai été si seule ici…

La fillette réprima un sanglot. Elle semblait s'élever à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Et le sol qui continuait à trembler, encore et encore. Et des morceaux de bois soutenant le toit s'abattaient sur eux. Doméki le serrait dans ses bras essayant de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était lui qui recevait la plus grande partie des débris.

- Il n'est jamais revenu me voir ! Il n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles ! Il m'a laissé toute seule ! Et il a oublié sa promesse ! Il veut vendre cette maison ! Notre maison !

Watanuki sentit Doméki reculer brusquement l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Une des plus grandes poutres s'abattit brusquement dans son dos. Watanuki, sous le choc et à cause du tremblement continuel du sol, perdit son équilibre. Il tomba dos contre la poutre. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Son sac glissa dévoilant son contenu.

Un vulgaire chapeau…

Le chapeau du client.

Tsuki observa le couvre-chef glisser sur le sol avant que Watanuki ne le rattrape.

Le sol cessa de trembler brusquement. La fillette s'approcha du médium. Elle passait à travers les débris et poutres légères longeant son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant Watanuki, elle demanda grave :

- Où as-tu eu ce chapeau ?

Watanuki regarda le couvre-chef, il répondit :

- C'est le propriétaire de cette maison.

- Grand frère ? interrogea la jeune fille attrapant le chapeau doucement.

Watanuki se contenta de hocher la tête, saisissant brièvement que leur client avait une petite sœur morte. La petite fille serra le chapeau contre elle en fermant les yeux.

- C'est moi qu'il lui ait offert… Quand on était enfant…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues, elle sourit en murmurant :

- Je suis heureuse, il ne m'a pas oublié finalement…

Et bientôt elle disparut dans des volutes de fumée.

La pièce resta silencieuse quelque instant.

- Elle est partie ? interrogea Doméki.

Watanuki hocha la tête, récupérant le chapeau abandonné par l'esprit. Doméki lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Le médium, contrairement à son habitude la saisit. Il se releva doucement et commença à épousseter ses habits soucieux. Il murmura sans vraiment y penser :

- Merci.

Doméki resta figé quelques secondes. Watanuki le remerciait ? Il y avait effectivement un problème. Le médium le regarda étonné du manque de réaction de l'archer, il avait beau lui passer une main devant les yeux, il ne réagissait pas. Doméki eut soudain un sourire calculateur, légèrement effrayant, et résolu, imposa :

- Ça vaut bien un mois de bentô.

Les cris de protestations de Watanuki s'élevèrent soudainement. Il ne semblait pas accepter la demande de l'archer. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver tout seul comme à son habitude. Il cria :

- Je ne suis pas ton cuisiner personnel.

Doméki se contenta d'un petit sourire suffisant avant de rétorquer :

- Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé manger tes bentôs toute ma vie.

Et il lui fit un sourire mystérieux. Watanuki resta figé un moment. Observant Doméki sous un autre jour. Il avait très bien saisi le sous-entendu pour une fois. Et l'idée que Doméki était sérieux lui traversa l'esprit. Et avec ce sourire mystérieux, ce regard étrange et moqueur, cet air qu'il avait, Watanuki se rendit compte que Shizu et Doméki n'étaient pas si différents…

Il trouvait ça effrayant…

Et en même temps horriblement attrayant..

Doméki leva un sourcil septique en demandant :

- Dis, t'as fini de me regarder comme ça ?

Watanuki rougit soudainement de sa bêtise. Le seul problème avec ce Doméki, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie d'être avec lui. Il serait bien moins froid, sinon. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Watanuki que c'était justement se protéger de la propre agressivité du médium qu'il était aussi froid. Watanuki fit un petit sourire, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait Shizu. Parce qu'il n'était pas si froid tout simplement.

Mais quand il s'approcha de Doméki, l'air un peu perdu. Et que ce dernier se pencha doucement vers lui interrogatif, laissant sans le faire exprès son souffle s'égarer sur son visage. Que Watanuki se saisit brusquement de ses lèvres sans aucune raison. Il apprécia…

Parce que c'était Doméki qu'il embrassait…

Et personne d'autre.

Mais, Doméki repoussa brusquement Watanuki. Ce dernier en tomba à terre, horriblement blessé par le rejet de l'archer. Il avait espéré que, sans savoir pourquoi, l'archer accepterait. Mais il s'était fait des idées, L'archer ne l'aimait pas.

Une poutre s'écrasa soudainement à l'endroit où ils étaient à l'instant suivi de tuiles et de graviers.

Et Watanuki comprit que ce n'était pas un rejet quand il vit l'archer sous le monceau de bois, de tuiles et de graviers.

L'archer lui avait juste sauvé la vie.

Une fois encore parmi tant d'autre.

Mais cette fois était différente…

Parce qu'il l'avait fait au prix de sa propre vie.

Il s'approcha précipitamment du corps de l'archer paniqué. Il essaya de repousser les tuiles et les graviers, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait pas à soulever la poutre. La panique s'empara de tout son être quand il vit que l'archer saignait de la tête. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, en pleurant. Doméki avait les yeux fermés du sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa tempe. Watanuki commença à sangloter complètement paniqué.

- Non, tu peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas après que je… Pas maintenant…

Watanuki commença à donner des coups dans le torse de Doméki en s'écroulant sur lui.

- Je t'interdis de mourir imbécile ! Et ton mois de bentôs ? Tu ne dois pas mourir… Pas maintenant… Je te l'interdis !

Watanuki pleurait vraiment, son corps était secoué de tremblement, l'odeur âcre du sang se répandait dans l'air. S'envolant par le trou béat au-dessus de sa tête, causé par la chute de la poutre fondatrice.

Le seul bruit de ses larmes emplissait l'air…

La pleine lune l'observait triste…

--------------------------------------------------

- Kimi ! Kimi ! Réveilles toi !

Watanuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de son amant sur lui. Le cuisinier se rendit compte qu'il pleurait et tremblait. Shizu lui caressait la joue en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Watanuki s'accrocha au cou de Shizu en pleurant. Il avait eut tellement peur. Tellement peur que l'autre disparaisse. Et il ne cessait de pleurer.

- Shizu, c'était un cauchemar horrible… un horrible cauchemar !

Shizu resserra son étreinte essayant de calmer son amant. Il lui embrassa doucement le cou.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je suis là, c'est bon… je suis là…

Watanuki l'enserra encore plus fort en murmurant :

- Ne pars plus s'il te plaît…

Shizu souffla doucement :

- Je ne pars jamais Kimi, jamais…

Et si Watanuki avait quitté l'épaule de Shizu pour le regarder. Il aurait vu son regard empreint de tristesse.

Il savait que Watanuki était heureux ici…

Mais ici, n'existait pas…

Et son bonheur était donc inexistant…

Et un jour tout finirait par se briser et disparaître et là…

Watanuki serait horriblement triste…

Et Shizu ne pourrait pas le consoler.

Parce que Shizu n'existerait plus.

- Mais je finirai par disparaître, chuchota-t-il.

Mais ça Watanuki ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Parce que pour lui, il était dans la réalité… sa réalité.

_- Mais fais attention, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses plus te réveiller…_

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Yeah j'ai réussi à faire deux chapitres finalement ! Avouez que celui là est bien plus intéressant !

Doméki (en mode esprit) :

- C'est vrai que me tuer c'est vachement intéressant…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- C'est vrai, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à te faire prendre la poutre. Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait marrer !

Doméki (inquiet) :

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que j'étais ton perso préféré ! On m'aurait menti ?

L'auteur (secouant la tête négativement) :

- Mais si bien sûr, je t'adore. Le seul problème ; c'est que si je tuais quelqu'un d'autre, ça se révélait moins intéressant pour la suite.

Watanuki (arrivant avec une bouteille de champagne) :

- Yeah ! Doméki est mort ! Il faut fêter ça ! Comme ça je pourrai déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec mon Himawari-chan !

Doméki (déçu) :

- C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

Watanuki (surpris) :

- Ben quoi ? J'ai sorti le champagne et je danse de joie ! ça te suffit pas ?

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Non, J'aurai cru que tu ferais un feu d'artifice, que tu hurlerai un He is dead ! dead ! Et que tu fouterais le feu à mon temple.

L'auteur (inquiet) :

- Mettre le feu à un temple ? T'es pas un peu fou toi ?

Doméki (hausse les épaules) :

- Je suis crevé de toutes façons.

Watanuki (hurle) :

- He is dead ! Dead !

L'auteur (regardant Watanuki préparer des feux d'artifices) :

- Tu vas pas brûler le temple comme même ?

Watanuki (allumant les mèches et regardant le feu d'artifices) :

- Il faut toujours respecter les dernières volontés d'un mort…

Doméki (tente le tout pour le tout) :

- Et j'aurai aimé que tu couches avec moi !

Watanuki (s'en va avec une torche) :

- Désolé, la nécrophilie c'est pas mon truc.

L'auteur (hausse les épaules ) :

- Encore raté, review ? Et en passant, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences en vue du prochain chapitre.


	12. You forgot me

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai bien tenté de les kidnapper, mais j'ai même pas pu prendre l'avion, ils me trouvaient louche avec mon filet…

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Mon ordi m'a encore lâché, (c'est très énervant je vous assure) Mais bon, j'ai réussi à le sauver. Yippie ! Mais j'ai eu un blocage pour ce chapitre…Bon dans ce chapitre, euh… je vous laisse la surprise Sinon, j'envoie ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances… Donc je ne vous reverrai pas pendant un mois…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je manque de temps pour vous répondre désolé TT

Bonne lecture !

Le dos de Shizu rencontra le mur brutalement.

Ce dernier eut un petit râle de plaisir. Il reprit les lèvres de son amant et les mordilla. Les mains dans ses cheveux se crispèrent. Ils glissèrent le long du mur, leurs corps emmêlés, le souffle court. Ils haletaient, se frôlant dans l'obscurité de la pièce. N'ayant conscience que des caresses échangées, ignorant les alentours. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, toujours et encore. Leurs langues se frottaient lascivement, leurs dents se percutaient dans l'espoir de gagner un espace sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient, s'échappaient et revenaient immanquablement.

Des paroles murmurées dans le creux d'une oreille.

Sous le parfum de la nuit, elles n'avaient plus de sens. Elles n'étaient plus que des caresses irréelles. Plus qu'un souffle contre la peau, qui s'échouait sur l'oreille. La rendant sensible au moindre mouvement des lèvres. Des lèvres que l'on reprenait parce qu'on les savait douces. Des lèvres qu'on mordait, qu'on arrachait, parce qu'elles nous brûlaient. Un feu qu'on essayait sans cesse d'éteindre.

Le corps glissa lentement le long de l'autre.

Se frottant lascivement à l'érection sensible. Un faible gémissement dans la nuit, tandis qu'on agitait immanquablement ses hanches à la recherche du contact, à la recherche du plaisir. Les sens s'affolaient, des frissons le parcouraient malgré la chaleur. Tout se déréglait, il n'y avait plus d'heure, plus de jour, plus de mois, plus d'année… Il n'y avait plus de temps dans cette pièce sombre. Il y avait juste eux.

La langue glissa le long du torse halé.

Laissant un torrent de lave sur la peau déjà chauffé. Léchant les petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient solitaires. Une langue qui laisse place à des lèvres qui embrassent avec cérémonie le corps chaud. Comme dans une litanie qui se répète sans cesse, elles embrassent toujours au même endroit. Un baiser sur une ancienne cicatrice, qui datait de l'enfance, juste sous la jugulaire. Un autre baiser au-dessus du téton gauche, là où se situait son cœur. D'autres le long des côtés à peine visible sous les muscles tendus par le plaisir. Un autre au-dessus du nombril, zone qu'il savait étrangement sensible.

L'autre corps se cambre légèrement, se perdant dans des sensations qu'il connaissait

Ces mains qui l'avaient parcouru tant de fois. Comme cette langue qui avait joué avec la sienne tant de fois. Comme ces lèvres qu'il avait embrassé tant de fois. Comme ce corps qu'il avait pris tant de fois. Mais toujours avec cette espèce de nouveauté. Ce plaisir irrationnel. Cette étreinte charnelle…

Le corps glissait immanquablement vers le bas.

Excitant les sens…

L'érection oppressée sous la couche de vêtement, l'autre pressait sciemment son torse contre l'excitation. Et il pouvait sentir son léger sourire contre la peau. L'autre s'écarte légèrement pour faire glisser sa main vers le bas-ventre de son amant. Avec cette lueur si féline dans les yeux pourtant hésitants. L'autre se contente de regarder, reprenant son souffle, attendant que l'autre se décide.

Une boucle de ceinture qui s'ouvrit, une main malhabile, hésitante, mais pourtant excité qui se glisse.

Une fermeture qui s'abaisse.

L'érection qui se libère enfin.

Le plus fin approche une bouche haletante près de l'érection. Il embrasse doucement l'extrémité. Se contentant de poser ses lèvres dessus, il lève son regard vers son partenaire. Il attendait son approbation. L'autre affiche un fin sourire, presque provoquant, voulant le provoquer. Ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner car déjà l'autre, ancrant ses yeux à ceux de son amant, ouvrit délicatement sa bouche. Sa langue maligne se laissa glisser le long de la verge. Il lâcha les yeux de son partenaire et se concentra sur son érection pulsante. Il la saisit délicatement d'une main et continua ses coups de langue vifs et répétés. Il fixait le sexe dans sa main et le léchait avec application. La respiration de l'autre s'accéléra, ses yeux devenaient étrangement flous. La langue remonta doucement le long de la verge, s'arrêtant sur le gland. Et doucement, il le prit en bouche. La respiration de l'autre se bloqua un instant avant de reprendre étrangement irrégulière. La bouche commença de langoureux mouvements de va et vient. Une main se glissa dans les cheveux du plus jeune, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement. La bouche s'activa, aspira doucement la peau dans un bruit léger de succion. Elle accéléra doucement. Puis le rythme augmenta à mesure que la respiration de l'autre devenait erratique.

Tout sembla s'arrêter à un moment.

Les muscles se crispèrent. Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme sous le plaisir.

Il jouit dans sa bouche.

L'autre avala simplement.

Le goût âcre se répandit dans sa bouche.

Il sentit la texture particulière se glisser dans sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait pu le frôler de sa langue.

Il s'éloigne doucement pour admirer son effet.

Il sourit.

L'autre reprit pied doucement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent comme deux fenêtres sur le monde. Il avait le regard voilé. Ses yeux redevinrent aussi perçants qu'auparavant au bout de quelques minutes.

Et son regard se posa simplement sur le sien.

Shizu regarda son partenaire glisser doucement plus bas. Le fixant avec des yeux fiévreux.

Il le vit glisser au sol, à ses pieds, comme se prosternant devant lui. Il descendit encore, s'éloignant de l'autre, le dos cambré, semblant à un félin à l'affût. Et doucement, il commença à se frotter lascivement contre le sol. Voulant calmer son excitation mais ne la rendant que plus implosante. Fixant l'autre du regard, il accéléra ses frottements produisant des gémissements plaintifs. Presque obscènes. Tout son corps se mouvait contre le sol. A chaques frottements rapides et pressants, il gémissait, il ne se contrôlait plus… Il n'avait jamais su se contrôler quand il s'agissait de sexe. Sa seule réflexion se basait sur la recherche de plaisir. Et ça lui plaisait de se frotter vulgairement contre le sol, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Les ondes de plaisir le traversaient. Il était bien couvert de sueur, le regard quelque peu vague, la bouche entrouverte dans des sons presque suppliants.

Shizu avait la gorge sèche.

Il avait la respiration hasardeuse et les yeux écarquillés.

Son amant était une invitation à la luxure.

Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du corps se mouvant contre le parquet. Dans une cadence effrénée. Shizu se sentait excité, terriblement excité. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de se décider à tendre une main tremblante d'appréhension vers son amant.

Cette union ne serait pas différente des autres.

Elles seront comme celles d'avant.

Rempli d'amour mêlé à leur désir.

Et déjà Watanuki se perdait dans ces sensations qu'il connaissait, tandis que Shizu le pénétrait.

Tandis qu'il se mouvait en lui…

Tandis qu'ils se mouvaient dans l'ombre.

Et que leur plaisir éclatait l'un dans l'autre.

Pour s'éclater comme une bulle de savon…

Comme dans un rêve…

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait noir… Horriblement noir.

Il avait les yeux ouverts pourtant. Doucement, il avança, tâtonnant devant lui. Il n'y avait rien. Pas un obstacle. Rien absolument rien. Il s'arrêta. Ou pouvait être la sortie ? S'il avançait, rien ne lui disait qu'il ne s'éloignerai pas de la sortie. Puis peut-être aurait-il été préférable de prendre à droite ou à gauche. Mais quelle droite ou quelle gauche ? Ou fallait-il aller ? Il resta ainsi à réfléchir. Il s'assit doucement. Le sol n'avait pas une consistance qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était ni dur ni mou. C'était juste… ça. C'était assez confortable en fait. Il pensa qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de rester ainsi. Peut-être qu'il était sur quelque chose qui avançait. Il ne pouvait savoir, il ne sentait aucun mouvement d'air. Il bougea les bras. Etrange, ce qui l'entourait avait la même consistance que le sol. C'était agréable et chaud.

_Tu pourrais rester ici…_

Oui, ça serait agréable. De plus, il ne ressentait ni la soif, ni la faim. Il n'avait envie de rien. Tout semblait parfait. Il n'avait aucun problème. Bon, il faisait un peu noir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière. L'obscurité avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce qu'il l'entourait ? C'était là c'est tout. S'il y avait eu de la lumière, il aurait du réfléchir à cette chose. Et il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Parce qu'il se sentait bien.

_Tu es bien ici…_

Oui, il se sentait apaisé. Bien plus apaisé qu'il ne le fut auparavant. C'était étrange. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Ça se chiffrait en mois... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était un mois exactement ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de réfléchir. Enfin il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis… Depuis quoi exactement ?

_Est-ce que c'est si important ?_

Oui, ça l'était. Il ne savait pourquoi et il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir pourquoi c'était important, il savait juste que ça l'était et ça lui suffisait. Donc depuis que… Il se rappelait vaguement d'un plafond blanc… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est le blanc déjà ? Ce n'était pas important… Il se souvenait d'un juste endroit.

_Etait-ce aussi bien qu'ici ?_

Peut-être… Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais il y était bien… mais pour quelle raison déjà ? Il se remémorait qu'il était rassasié. Mais il ne savait plus quelle impression c'était : être rassasié. En ce moment, il n'éprouvait pas de faim… Mais être rassasié… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Et ce n'était pas la raison de sa tranquillité et son bien-être.

_Laisse-toi aller…_

Non, il ne devait pas. Il devait se souvenir. Pourquoi était-il bien déjà ? Il se rappelait la chaleur dans sa main. Une main qui s'était glissé dans la sienne. Mais qu'était-ce la chaleur déjà ? Ici, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid… Ou peut-être qu'il ne sentait plus ni le chaud ni le froid. Il se rappela que cette chaleur était agréable… Mais à qui était cette main déjà ?

_Si tu ne te rappelle pas, ça ne devait pas être important._

Si ça l'était… C'était très important. Mais il avait beau faire, il ne se rappelait de rien. Sauf de cette main… Et cette chaleur…

_Cette personne ne devait pas être importante._

Si elle l'était !

_Alors pourquoi l'as tu oublié ?_

Mais…

_Tu préfères sûrement l'oublier…_

Non ! Jamais !

_Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus !_

Il ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus ce qui lui semblait des reproches. Et ce fut comme s'il voyait une image imprimée sous ses paupières. Là deux yeux bleus le regardaient interrogatifs. Puis les paupières se plissaient derrière les lunettes et là il voyait sa bouche. Elle se mouvait vite, il criait. Elle faisait la moue, il boudait. Elle bougeait doucement, il se confiait. Elle s'étirait un peu, il lui souriait.

_Tu as oublié !_

Il voyait son visage, les joues un peu rouge d'avoir crié après lui, les cheveux noirs en bataille. Puis là, il souriait doucement, timidement presque. Là, il rêvassait, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Et là, il était vexé. Le visage se détourna de lui et partit. Il vit la silhouette s'éloigner, mais il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Pourtant.. Il aurait tant voulu l'appeler. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il était stupide. Qu'il ne dirait plus des choses pareilles. Mais il ne se souvenait plus… Et la silhouette qui s'éloignait, toujours un peu plus.

_Tu m'as oublié !_

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et il le vit. Il était devant lui, une légère aura de lumière l'entourant pour qu'il puisse le voir. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de lumière, car sans ça… il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir. Il tendit la main vers lui dans l'espoir de le toucher. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de chaleur, de sa chaleur. Mais il recula. Il le regardait triste. Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de bonheur… pour pouvoir lui en procurer un peu.

- Je ne suis pas important.

Et il se tut, le visage baissé et ses bras croisés devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas du silence, car il lui faisait mal. Et il aurait voulu qu'il continue de parler. Mais il restait silencieux, fixant obstinément le sol. Comme s'il était déçu. Il se rendait compte qu'il devait réfléchir, pour ne plus le rendre malheureux. Et il le cherchait son nom, dans tous ses souvenirs, mais il n'en avait aucun. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir, celui du plafond blanc…

- Je…

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir, l'observant comme s'il allait lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Et les deux orbes bleus semblaient continuer à verser des larmes face à son silence. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas se souvenir. Pourtant, il se leva et s'approcha. Cette fois, l'autre ne recula pas, se contenant de le fixer attendant sa réponse. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le serrait voulant l'apaiser. Il le sentit redoubler ses larmes contre son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux, si noirs. Et ce contact…

C'était comme si ce simple contact avait ouvert la brèche. Et des souvenirs se déversaient dans sa tête. Comme un courant continu.

Doucement, il glissa sa main sous son menton. Il lui fit relever la tête et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas t'oublier… Watanuki Kimihiro.

Le nommé sourit doucement mais semblait surpris. Il approcha ses lèvres de celui qui l'avait appelé. Il ne recula pas et il lui sembla même que ce fut lui qui fit disparaître la distance entre leurs lèvres. Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait ressentir la faim et la soif, pour se gaver de son odeur et s'abreuver de ses baisers. Et quand il se séparèrent, Kimihiro Watanuki glissa :

- Je suis heureux… Doméki Shizuka.

Avant d'éclater en un millier d'étoiles scintillantes qui éclairent l'endroit de leur douce lumière. Cet endroit qui était ici et nul part en même temps. Qui n'était rien et qui était tout. Qui portait des millions de nom sans qu'on l'eut baptisé de son vrai nom une seule fois.

Quand Doméki rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient allongés, l'un contre l'autre.

Complètement habillés mais mourant de sommeil.

Les pieds semblaient trop fatigués pour enlever les chaussures.

Les mains trop engourdies pour déboutonner leur chemise.

Leurs yeux trop lourds pour même se lancer un regard.

Mais ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre.

Et c'était tout ce qui semblait compter.

Et la main de Shizu ne semblait pas trop engourdie pour caresser avec délicatesse le dos de son amant.

- Kimihiro…

- Mmh ?

Watanuki était bien trop somnolent pour former une phrase complète. Emménager dans cette maison leur avait pris toute leur énergie. Et c'était complètement vidés qu'ils s'étaient écroulés dans le lit, complètement habillé, pour venir se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait, le fait d'être en sécurité, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Contre lui…

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Watanuki glissa sa main dans celle de Shizu.

- Ils ne te manquent pas ?

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, il fixa ses doigts emmêlés à ceux de son amant. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Il se contenta de questionner :

- Qui ?

Shizu caressa les cheveux du cuisinier, ceux qui prenaient naissance à nuque. Il hésita quelques instants, les doigts de son autre main entrelaçaient ceux de son vis à vis. Il ferma doucement les yeux et récita :

- Himawari… Yûko… Mokona…

- Mais qui sont ces personnes ? coupa le médium étonné.

Shizu resta silencieux. Il s'éloigna du cuisiner, séparant leurs mains enlacées. Et il s'assit au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Watanuki. Ce dernier fixait sa main. Leurs mains enlacées lui revenait à l'esprit et voir sa main seule lui procurait une étrange sensation, comme du rejet..

Ce fut inquiet qu'il leva les yeux. Il le vit de dos et son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine.

Shizu était pensif.

Watanuki semblait oublier peu à peu.

Et il lui semblait que chaques jours qui s'écoulaient les rapprochaient. Mais Shizu ne souhaitait pas ça. Il en souhaitait pas que le médium mène la vie qu'il menait. Il ne voulait pas de ce substitut de vie pour la personne qu'il aimait…

Mais il ne pouvait rien.

Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait agir.

Et quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que personne ne vienne à agir.

Deux bras enlacèrent son cou. Une tête se posa sur son épaule. Il entendit Watanuki murmurer presque plaintivement :

- Shizu…

Il ne répondit pas.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé.

Et ferma les yeux.

Combien de jours encore avant que Watanuki n'ait plus besoin de lui ?

Combien de jours encore avant qu'on ne vienne lui enlever ?

Combien de jours encore ensemble ?

Pas tellement souhaitait Shizu quelque fois.

Mais une partie de lui priait chaque jour… Pour un jour de plus… Juste un jour.

Un jour qui durerait l'éternité.

Et qui ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Pour que jamais on ne lui enlève…

Son Kimihiro…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doméki grimaça.

Sa tête le lançait encore.

Mais, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Après avoir reçu une poutre sur la tête, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Enfin, se recevoir une poutre sur la tête était déjà bien inhabituel. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre cependant, il ne se voyait condamné qu'à une semaine d'hospitalisation depuis son réveil. Il soupira, lorgnant sur les chocolats que Kunogi lui avait apportés. La jeune fille était venue le voir, lui souhaitant un excellent rétablissement. Dommage que Watanuki ne soit pas là... Il aurait pu s'amuser de son air complètement anéanti. Mais il connaissait Watanuki, il ne viendrait le voir à l'hôpital pour rien au monde. Surtout s'il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Cependant pour Doméki, l'accident n'était de la faute de personne, enfin si, peut-être celle de la poutre.

Encore fallait-il convaincre le médium.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu négocier un mois de bentô avant de se prendre la poutre. Doméki passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu une sorte de bonus avant. Et sachant la nature du bonus, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Watanuki l'évite pendant tout le mois à venir, cependant Doméki savait qu'il arriverait à le coincer. Pour un minimum d'explications.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Ce baiser ne les conduirait pas sur une relation. Watanuki était bien trop poule mouillée. Et d'ailleurs le médium était complètement ailleurs quand il l'avait embrassé. Comme pensif. Il l'interrogerait sur ça aussi. Il faudrait bien quelques explications. Mais il aurait pu rêver en attendant ces explications. Il aurait pu rêver de cette relation que lui faisait miroiter le baiser. Il aurait pu rêver de sentiments réciproques.

Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que Doméki avait cessé de rêver.

Se contenant de ce qu'il avait…

Et c'était peut-être bien le problème.

Doméki grimaça… sa tête le lançait encore.

- Bonjour Doméki

Ce dernier jeta un œil vers la porte. Yûko l'observait un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'air aussi mystérieuse que d'habitude. L'air un peu plus triste aussi. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Doméki n'avait pas remarqué la mine sombre qu'elle abordait en permanence. Malgré les rires et les sourires… Aucun regard ne savait mentir.

Doméki se contenta de hocher la tête, il sentait sa gorge sèche. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison… Il n'avait pas soif. C'était juste une impression… Une mauvaise impression.

- Comment vas-tu ? interrogea la sorcière entrant dans la pièce et l'observant attentive.

Il sentit les yeux se fixer sur le bandage qu'il arborait à la tête, puis glisser sur le bandage autour de son torse. Il avait l'étrange impression que Yûko le jaugeait. Estimant ses blessures. Il répondit :

- Je sortirai dans une semaine.

C'était la réponse que semblait attendre la sorcière. Elle hocha la tête pensive. Elle prit place près des fenêtres. Son regard errant à travers la vitre. L'archer l'observa et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher encore. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ?

Il n'avait jamais besoin de citer de nom. Ils savaient tous deux de qui il s'agissait, comme un accord tacite entre eux. Ou était-ce simplement logique ? Doméki ne s'inquiétait que pour lui. Yûko ne cilla pas. Elle fixait l'horizon, droite et élégante. Elle répondit :

- Bien.

Le silence perdura dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Himawari se présente les saluant, pour une énième visite.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Doméki ne s'envola pas.

Mais il cessa de s'en inquiéter. Watanuki allait bien.

C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Mais il aurait du s'inquiéter que la sorcière ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de la vérité.

Surtout si elle était trop cruelle.

Et Yûko fixait l'horizon.

Watanuki s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus.

Mais Doméki ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

Il n'était pas encore assez rétabli.

Il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter.

Il ne fallait pas presser les choses.

Doméki était la seule chance.

Alors, il fallait se montrer patient.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Bon, en fait, il y a beau avoir 8 pages, on n'avance pas des masses, en plus, je pars demain et vous me reverrez pas avant un mois sans doute. Je me suis décidé sur la fin qui arrivera bientôt dans les chapitres à suivre… Je pense qu'il en reste plus beaucoup de chapitre. On a entamé le dernier acte… Tout commence doucement. Le monde occulte va vous ouvrir ses portes, ne la prenez pas en pleine face

Watanuki (s'étire ) :

- Ah ! Pour une fois c'est pas moi qui est victime des questions existentielles et des tourments de la vie !

Doméki (alias la victime du chapitre ou le revenant) :

- C'était quoi la partie avec la voix bizarre ?

L'auteur (inventant une excuse sur ce passage) :

- Je pensais que montrer l'opposition entre toi et Watanuki, alors que lui t'oublie facilement, toi tu ne cesse d'essayer de te souvenir. Je pensais à une sorte de coma quand je l'ai écrit…

Doméki (soupire ) :

- En résumé, pendant que monsieur se la coule douce, moi je subis des trucs invraisemblables…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Comment peux-tu comprendre aussi bien le fond inexistant de ce chapitre de transition ?

Doméki (soupire) :

- Franchement, j'aurai préféré crever…

L'auteur (se rappelle soudain) :

- Ah oui ! Doméki est revenue ! Mais beaucoup s'en doutait non ? Je suis si prévisible…

Watanuki (se la coule douce) :

- Enfin un chapitre sans souffrances psychologiques…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps…

Watanuki (content pour une fois) :

- Oui mais j'ai un mois pour me préparer !

L'auteur (hésitant) :

- Mmh je pense pas que ça te suffira… Sinon Reviews ?


	13. you'll never be happy

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai bien tenté de les kidnapper, mais j'ai même pas pu prendre l'avion, ils me trouvaient louche avec mon filet…

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Bon le un mois s'est transformé en deux mois… peut-être même trois… Mais je voulais laisser au temps à ce chapitre de se développer correctement. Puis j'ai été pris en otage par la rentré…

Bonne lecture !

Les cheveux de Watanuki sont étonnamment doux.

C'était la pensée de Shizu en jouant avec les mèches rebelles de son amant. Ils étaient étendus sur le lit. Shizu fixait le plafond s'amusant avec les cheveux de l'endormi. Et son aimé gisait là ainsi, abandonné contre lui, seul son souffle calme et régulier montrait qu'il dormait profondément. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait cru à sa mort. C'était peut-être pour ça que Shizu fixait le plafond, ne supportant pas cette vision. Watanuki devenait chaque jour un peu plus pâle, un peu plus faible, un peu plus fatigué. Il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde et en payait le prix. Il perdait ses forces peu à peu…

Même si Watanuki ne le remarquait pas, il commençait à disparaître.

Shizu le voyait, lui, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Watanuki avait choisi.

Et la seule personne apte à lui faire changer d'avis n'apparaissait pas encore.

Laissant celui qu'il aimait mourir peu à peu.

Jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doméki laissa les mains du médecin défaire avec précaution le bandage autour de sa tête. La femme observa un moment la plaie recousue ornant son front. Encore un peu rouge, mais ça n'avait pas l'air inquiétant, la blessure semblait ne pas s'être infectée. Elle pensa à la chance étonnante qu'avait ce gamin de ne s'en sortir qu'avec une cicatrice au front et un bandage au torse. Dire qu'il aurait pu mourir sur le coup… Elle posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice, la peau y était encore légèrement à vif, Doméki grimaça doucement. Rien d'anormal.

- Revenez dans trois semaines, nous nous occuperons du reste. Essayez de ne pas forcer pendant ce temps, ça serait préférable, prononça le médecin pensive.

Doméki hocha la tête. La femme s'écarta et l'observa se lever. Il ne semblait pas désorienté et était stable. Cette blessure n'avait eu aucune répercussion notable et grave. Il avait vraiment été chanceux sur ce coup. Le blessé enfila sa veste et prit sa valise. Il lança un vague signe de tête au médecin et sortit de la pièce se dirigeant à l'accueil pour signer sa feuille de sortie.

On était le samedi après midi et les cours ne reprenaient que lundi, ça lui laissait le temps de se remettre correctement d'aplomb.

Il n'aurait pas voulu que Watanuki se sente coupable d'avantage.

Doméki eut un léger sourire, il allait enfin revoir Watanuki après cette semaine plus que morne. Et il sentait que la semaine à venir serait remplie de promesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yûko soupira, ses efforts en servaient à rien. Elle avait beau essayer, la présence de Watanuki se faisait de plus en plus faible. Elle observa la pièce soupirant. La chambre du jeune médium avait des allures de salon de l'occulte. Des talismans éparpillés dans la pièce. Des centaines peut-être. Sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le plafond. La fumée des encens se propageant dans la pièce lui donnant une allure austère. Et l'odeur parfumée qui en ressortaient ne détendait nullement. On aurait dit une veillé mortuaire, plus encore quand on voyait Watanuki le visage pâle étendu sur le futon aux lueurs de quelques bougies aux flammes vacillantes.

Il ne respirait plus.

Signe que son âme n'était plus en contact avec son corps et que le lien les unissant s'affaiblissait. Il était ainsi les yeux fermés reposant comme jamais. Elle qui venait ici au lever du soleil jusqu'à son coucher et effectuait sans cesse ce rituel. Répandait ses talismans toujours de la même façon. Allumant l'encens. Répandent sur son corps de l'eau venant de sa demeure. A travers les volets clos filtraient les rayons de soleil. Et quand ceci s'éteignait, elle s'arrêtait ne pouvant plus le maintenir pendant la nuit. Car c'était le règne du sommeil à ce moment et que lutter contre ceci lui était impossible...

Chaque jour s'écoulait à présent de la même façon. Elle se levait bien avant l'aube et se préparait avec l'aide de Maru et Moro. Les petites créatures rassemblaient ses affaires et elle finissait par se diriger dans la nuit incertaine vers l'appartement du cuisinier. Elle gravissait les marches sans un bruit et ouvrait la porte avec la clé. Clé qu'elle avait récupérée le jour où elle avait retrouvé l'archer et le cuisinier dans la demeure effondrée. Elle pénétrait dans l'appartement vide.

Poussiéreux aussi, une forte odeur d'encens flottant dans les airs. Dire qu'habituellement, l'endroit était excessivement propre et que régnait une odeur de bonne cuisine. Mais loin de ces préoccupations, elle se dirigeait à sa chambre. Elle refermait la porte soupirant, car elle savait qu'aujourd'hui encore, il s'était éloigné pendant la nuit. Et elle commençait son rituel quand elle devinait les premiers rayons de soleil filtrer l'horizon.

Même si elle savait que ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

Cependant, le lendemain, elle recommençait.

Mais s'il ne revenait pas, étrangement elle continuait. Car même si elle savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas. Elle savait que ça l'empêcherai totalement de disparaître. Que ça lui laissait quelques jours de sursis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive…

Et qu'il vienne le réveiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doméki observa Himawari pendant un long moment. Son regard était froid, il était imperturbable. Seul un léger éclat d'affolement modéré brillait dans ses yeux. Il prit une respiration lente pour s'éviter de s'énerver inutilement. Himawari le regarda quelque peu gênée avant de s'expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu en cours. J'ai interrogé Yûko-san mais tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu c'est de ne pas t'en parler tant que tu n'étais pas rétabli.

Doméki n'eut aucun changement dans son attitude froide. Himawari commençait à se sentir mal. Bien sûr, elle était désolée, mais si Yûko-san pensait qu'il ne fallait pas l'alerter c'est qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Elle aussi était inquiète. Si l'archer lui en voulait ça aurait été si injuste. Elle l'avait fait car elle pensait que c'était juste. Mais devant ces yeux pleins de reproches, elle songeait que peut-être elle s'était trompée quelque part.

Et que leur amitié pouvait être en très grand danger si elle ne donnait pas une raison qui lui semblerait bonne maintenant. Car elle ne doutait pas que l'archer pourrait très bien briser leur amitié s'il était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave à son ami.

- Je… commença Kunogi hésitante. Je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais si Watanuki-kun est vraiment en danger, alors ça le valait. Parce que tu aurais bien été capable d'aller l'aider alors que tu étais blessé. Et si tu étais blessé, alors peut-être que tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver et tu te sentirais coupable de ne pas pouvoir pu être plus patient. Si Yûko t'a accordé le temps de te reprendre, alors Watanuki ne doit pas être si en danger que ça. C'est qu'elle pensait que tu aurais plus de chance de le sauver. Tu ne penses pas ?

Mais Doméki ne pensait plus depuis un moment déjà. Il ne l'écoutait pas non plus. Il la prit par les épaules et la voix grave et pleine d'inquiétude, il ne put que lui crier :

- Où est-elle ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yûko cessa ses incantations et se releva. Elle avait distinctement entendu la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Comme à son habitude, elle l'avait laissé ouverte, au cas où il viendrait. Et il était venu, et comme guidé par son instinct, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre la faisant claquer contre le mur. Il avait le souffle court, aucun doute, il avait couru. Il arrivait du lycée certainement, il portait encore son uniforme. Bien qu'il le portait la plupart du temps… Il était trempé, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis ce matin. Il était arrivé vers neuf heures, il avait du sécher les cours pour venir ici. Parce que bien plus que tout, Watanuki était important.

Il était enfin là, la fixant.

Son regard parcourut la pièce, enfin il le trouva.

Et là il hésita.

Entre l'inquiétude de le voir comme mort et la rancune qu'il avait face à cette femme.

Parce qu'elle lui avait menti.

P ourtant c'est l'inquiétude qui prima et déjà il s'avançait anxieux vers le futon. Il posa ses genoux au sol brutalement, comme s'il venait de tomber devant ce spectacle. Il était là, pâle, les yeux clos. L'archer prend son poignet entre ses doigts.

Plus de pouls.

Il fit glisser ses doigts contre la paume froide, il enserra sa main si fragile à présent. Doucement, il la porte à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Avec cérémonie. Il laissa son autre main effleurer son front dégageant ses cheveux. Il aurait tellement le voir s'éveiller à présent. D ne pas le laisser seul dans sa culpabilité. Parce que Doméki se sentait coupable, il était arrivé trop tard. Il l'avait laissé ainsi. Alors qu'il aurait du le sauver…

- Il est… ? interrogea-t-il sans oser prononcer le mot.

La sorcière s'assit à ses côtés. Elle observa le garçon qui fixait le cuisinier. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait à travers son masque impénétrable. Doucement, elle murmura :

- Non.

Doméki écarquilla les yeux, il fixa la sorcière sans la comprendre. Puis son regard se fit dur, sa rancune reprit place et doucement il siffla, la voix grave et marqué par la trahison :

- Vous m'avez menti.

La sorcière posa son regard sur l'encens entrain de se consumer derrière l'archer. Elle pencha doucement sa tête vers la gauche suivant la fumée s'envoler dans les airs formant d'étranges spirales. Elle prononça lentement :

- Je le devais.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long de la joue, elle était si froide. Et cela lui semblait si étrange et en même temps si douloureux. Son masque se fissurait faiblement quand il le fixait, laissant transparaître sa tristesse et son cœur meurtri. Doucement, le souffle court, légèrement anxieux, il demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le monde n'est que fatalité, déclara-t-elle.

Et derrière cette réponse, il n'y avait que plus de questions. L'archer prit conscience que cette discussion n'amènerait que plus de questions sans réponses. Et que par cela elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eut une raison de lui cacher tout cela. Mais, que quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations. Il s'en sentait horriblement frustré. Furieux aussi qu'elle lui cache encore la vérité. Il détacha son regard de la sorcière et observa encore une fois le médium. Elle laissa échapper, d'une voix qui lui semblait tellement lointaine :

- Il y a un moyen de le ramener.

Et lui, répondit comme il en avait pris l'habitude :

- Tout ce que je possède est à votre disposition.

Mais la sorcière ne sourit pas cette fois là. Elle emprisonna sa main pour qu'il porte son regard sur elle. Et doucement elle siffla :

- Le tribut sera bien plus lourd cette fois, Doméki…

- Tout ce que je possède est à votre disposition, répéta-t-il têtu.

- Alors serais-tu prêt à me confier ton âme ? interrogea-t-elle, resserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

Doméki il resta interdit un moment, il jaugeait la sorcière. Finalement, il questionna lentement :

- Mon âme ? Il m'a dit que vous ne preniez pas ce genre de chose… Auriez-vous changé d'avis ?

Etrangement, il ne disait jamais son nom dans ce genre de situation. Se contentant de ce pronom des plus impersonnel. Parce que ça lui laissait une marge émotionnelle. Parce que s'il avait dit son nom, il aurait tourné la tête instinctivement pour observer son cadavre et que ce spectacle lui paraissait bien trop horrible. Qu'il aurait flanché encore... Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il parlait de lui.

- Non, assura doucement la sorcière. Je te demande juste de me la confier, celui qui décidera de ce qui adviendra ne sera pas moi.

- Lui ? souffla doucement Doméki étrangement craintif.

- Il fera son choix, approuva-t-elle. Alors Doméki… Serais-tu prêt à lui laisser ton âme ?

Et cette phrase semblait si cynique au fond.

Et Doméki ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il en pouvait pas s'écrier que oui, il le ferrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait quel genre de choix aurai le médium. Et si lui aurait tout fait pour Watanuki, il avait de gros doutes concernant la réciproque. Bien sûr, ils étaient quelque peu amis. Mais pas au point de lui confier sa vie. Et même s'il voulait paraître assuré et se dire que Watanuki ne ferrait jamais une chose pareille, il restait ce doute infime. Ce doute qui le laissait seul dans l'indécision.

- Et s'il choisit l'autre… proposition ? s'enquit-il nerveux et aussi honteux d'émettre ce doute à voix haute le rendant des plus réel.

- Alors, tu mourras, trancha-t-elle d'une voix impersonnelle comme si cela lui était bien égal.

Doméki passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait. Parce qu'il ne savait que faire et qu'en même temps il se détestait d'agir ainsi. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça lui soit égal de mourir si c'était pour lui, mais ne rêvons pas, il était humain. Bien sûr, il avait risqué sa vie pour le médium, mais dans ces moments, il pouvait agir, courir, éviter les coups, le protéger. Mais là c'était différent. Il serait réduit à se conformer au choix unique du médium.

Il posa ses yeux sur le visage livide.

Et doucement, la voix de Yûko lui parvient tandis qu'il tremble quelque peu :

- C'est le prix à payer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était étrange et vide comme endroit.

Partout où il portait le regard, il ne voyait qu'une immensité blanchâtre. Il n'y avait que ça. Comme s'il se trouvait dans une pièce bien trop éclairée. Pourtant, il n'en distinguait pas les murs. Et il hésitait à faire un pas ne sachant pas où ça le mènerait. Il hésitait, il ne savait que faire.

Il lâcha un soupir dans l'immensité du vide.

Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'insulta mentalement. Il ne supportait guère l'idée de se retrouver coincé là. Quelle sorte d'aide la sorcière lui avait-elle bien apporté ? Il n'y avait rien. Aucune personne aux alentours et encore moins de Watanuki. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, abattu. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être aussi impuissant face à la situation. Si seulement ça n'avait pas varié de l'habitude. Watanuki se mettait en danger, il arrivait et le sauvait, gagnant un bentô en passant. Sauf que là le bentô semblait bien loin. La variante lui échappant. Quelque chose avait du changer, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait vraiment savoir quel changement s'était obtempéré, mais il était songeur. Cet endroit où il se trouvait était des plus étrange. Yûko avait été évasive sur le sujet. Il était là et nul part à la fois. Il soupira une énième fois se sentant désespéré dans cette solitude lassante.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? interrogea alors une voix fluette.

Doméki releva les yeux pour croiser un regard noisette, vide et incertain. Et même s'il s'était habitué à voir des choses étranges, cette apparition le laissait interdit. Une fillette d'à peine six ans le regardait fixement, sans vraiment le regarder cependant, fixant un point qu'il n'aurait su placer. Des couettes brunes, un visage encore rond, une robe d'un bleu assez pâle mais le regard pourtant étonnamment vide, elle le fixait.

Il hésita un moment, puis finit par demander :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tout le monde recherche quelqu'un ici, éluda la jeune fillette.

Mais Doméki l'observa, relevant la tête, il observa aux alentours et l'interrogea, supposant que c'était le destin qui avait mis cette fillette étrange sur la route :

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

Elle cessa de le fixer, elle observa autour d'elle comme si elle semblait voir des choses que Doméki ne pouvait voir. Des endroits qui n'était pas à sa portée. Dans un doux murmure, elle révéla :

- De là où vous venez, on appelle ça le monde des rêves.

- De là où je viens ? songea l'archer un instant, le visage fermé et réfléchi. Mais d'où viens-tu alors ?

Et il ne pouvait remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre son expression et celle de la jeune fille.

- Je viens d'ici, c'est l'un des vôtres qui m'a donné vie.

Le langage de la demoiselle sembla bien soutenu à Doméki, comme s'il y avait une différence d'époque entre lui et elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait juste été élevée ainsi et malgré lui, il doutait de cette hypothèse. Peut-être que cette sorte de monde était intemporelle, allez savoir. Il la fixa songeur, l'invitant par-là à continuer, ce qu'elle fit avec une voix morne :

- Quand l'un de vous désire quelque chose fortement dans votre monde, alors il devient une réalité dans celui-ci. Ainsi nos créateurs nous rencontrent durant leurs rêves. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il désire dans leur monde, raconta doucement la jeune fille, et tandis qu'elle continuait, il sembla à Doméki que sa voix se teintait d'amertume. Alors, ils finissent par nous oublier et nous restons ici seuls…

Et bien qu'il aurait voulu savoir, Doméki n'osa pas lui demander jusqu'à quand, de peur de peiner encore plus le songe devant ses yeux. Mais celle-ci, le questionnait déjà, curieuse :

- Mais vous, c'est bien étrange, vous venez de là bas, mais ici, il n'y a rien pour vous…

Doméki l'observa septique, il hésitait quoi répondre, avant que finalement il avoue :

- Je viens chercher quelqu'un qui s'est égaré ici…

- Mais alors, sembla s'étonner l'enfant, il n'y a donc rien que vous désiriez au monde ?

- Non, dédaigna Doméki sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il lui sembla alors qu'il apparaissait aux yeux de la petite inconnue comme un étrange animal.

- Et ce quelqu'un, qui est-ce ? insista-t-elle semblant piqué à vif par la curiosité.

- C'est un ami, ne s'attarda pas l'archer, songeant que ce détail était insignifiant.

Elle sembla réfléchir, se concentrant de son mieux, essayant de résoudre un problème qui semblait se poser à elle comme si sa réponse ne lui avait apporté que des questions. Finalement, elle se décida pour indiquer :

- Mais alors, s'il a trouvé ce qu'il désire ici, ce n'est pas cruel de le ramener là-bas ?

Et elle parlait de ce là-bas comme d'une contrée éloignée pleine de mystère mais aussi de danger, comme quelque part d'infiniment triste ou tout le monde se trouvait être malheureux. Et Doméki ne trouva rien à répondre, absolument rien. Parce que malgré tout, elle avait raison. Et qu'il se sentit égoïste à vouloir le ramener avec lui.

La petite lui saisit doucement la main, elle afficha un visage soucieux, sentant qu'elle l'avait blessé quelque part avec cette question et elle en semblait aussi attristé. Doméki ne lui fit qu'un faible sourire, rien d'heureux, juste un sourire fatigué, parce qu'il sentait la fatigue, parce qu'il sentait son cœur meurtri. Parce qu'ici, Watanuki n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et qu'il était quelqu'un de détestable d'avoir pensé ainsi. Qu'il était vraiment mauvais pour ainsi nuire à celui qu'il voulait protéger.

- Ne pensez pas ce genre de choses s'il vous plaît, implora la fillette et Doméki devina qu'elle devait ressentir ses sentiments ou peut-être bien ses pensés. C'est la pureté de votre âme qui m'a amené jusqu'à vous, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je vous assure.

Doméki soupira, il aurait voulu amorcer un geste pour se dégager de la prise légère de l'enfant, amis il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, ni la force.

- Je vais vous mener à lui… assura la jeune fille essayant de lui rendre un peu de joie, effrayée par la tristesse que dégageait l'archer.

Doméki leva les yeux vers elle et il hésita à hocher la tête. Peut-être que Watanuki ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il ne désirait pas retourner de là où il venait. Mais il pensa alors, qu'il pourrait au moins juste le voir, juste un moment. Que rien ne l'obligeait à le ramener, juste le voir lui serait suffisant, songeait-il. Il hocha la tête quelque peu reprenant son regard froid et décidé. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire et tandis que le décor commençait à se mouvoir, se tordre se distordre, prenant des couleurs et du relief et qu'elle semblait disparaître avec celui-ci, elle trouva la force de prononcer :

- Vous savez, si vous ne désirez rien, alors, vous ne pourrez jamais être complètement heureux.

Et ces paroles parvinrent à Doméki comme un souffle contre son oreille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doméki n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce que ferait Watanuki quand il le retrouverait.

Si l'on l'avait interrogé sur le sujet, il aurait répondu qu'il cuisinerait un plat, tournoierait de bonheur en pensant à Kunogi, ferait le ménage ou des choses dans ce goût-là. Rien qui ne variait de d'habitude en somme. Oui, il s'attendait à le voir pester à son arrivée, à essayer de lui jeter un plat à la figure ou le balai selon son activité. Bon, pour tout avouer, ces réponses n'étaient pas très honnêtes, et même pas du tout. Car il le savait, que Watanuki était ici car il y avait quelque chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde dans ce monde. Bien qu'il ignorait ce que c'était.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment voulu le savoir, c'était quelque chose de personnel.

Mais en tout cas, Doméki n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver Watanuki dans cette situation.

Et il observa, choqué intérieurement, Watanuki dévorer les lèvres de quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage correctement, du à l'angle du lit par rapport à la porte. Le médium, à califourchon sur l'inconnu ondulait avec sensualité. Il distinguait avec précision les yeux clos de Watanuki et ses lèvres collés contre celle de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent brusquement, le souffle court, un fin filet de bave reliant leurs deux bouches affamées. Il les entendait respirer tous deux. D'un souffle rapide et précipité. Des mains grandes et fortes écartèrent les pans de la chemise de Watanuki faisant sauter les boutons un par un. Une bouche avide se colla au torse le léchant, s'attardant sur les tétons déjà durs et horriblement sensibles. Et Watanuki gémissait d'une voix horriblement sexuelle, invitation à la débauche. La bouche grande ouverte laissant échapper de longs râles de contentement, les yeux fermés pour profiter au mieux des sensations et les mains plongées dans les cheveux noirs, obligeant l'autre à se coller contre lui.

Et Doméki était là, spectateur involontaire de cette scène torride. Pris entre son envie de détourner les yeux de cette vision des plus gênantes et embarrassante du médium, pris aussi dans cet éclat de colère qui voulait le forcer à entrer dans cette chambre et faire connaître sa présence pour que cet inconnu arrête de le toucher de cette façon, si possessive, si indélicate, si dévorante, comme s'il voulait le marquer comme le sien… Mais aussi, il ressentait cette espèce de transe, hypnotisé par cette vision du cuisiner, sensuelle au possible, magnifique, tellement qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.. Et il resta là.. tel un voyeur.

L'inconnu avait délaissé le torse pour le cou, il s'appliquait à laisser une trace visible sur le cou de sa victime. Et celle-ci, plus que consentante murmurait des choses intelligibles. L'autre délaissa son cou et l'embrassa avec douceur mais néanmoins avec passion. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon et avec agilité en défit la fermeture, il y plongea une main avec vivacité, le souffle déjà erratique de Watanuki devint hasardeux, sa respiration se bloquant sous le plaisir plus qu'évident qu'il prenait. Il laissa sa tête glisser en arrière, découvrant sa gorge battante, il se mit à genoux laissant son pantalon et son boxer glisser le long de ses cuisses dans une caresse soyeuse, dévoilant son sexe en érection et la main maligne qui s'activait autour en un vif va et vient.

Doméki rata une respiration.

Watanuki ondulait des hanches, essayant d'accélérer le rythme pour se libérer, mais sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il suppliait d'une voix basse et cajoleuse. Mais l'autre ne cédait pas, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Et l'autre en profit pour glisser une main le long du dos du cuisinier pour la laisser échouer sur les fesses. Et avec précaution, il les écarta doucement et vient plonger un doigt dans son intimité. Et les bouches continuaient à s'activer l'une contre l'autre, s'ouvrant, se refermant, suçant, léchant tout ce qui leur était accordé. Et le doigt sembla bouger avec lenteur. Un deuxième sembla le rejoindre, le corps du médium sembla se crisper un long moment avant de s'y habituer totalement, l'autre avait délaissé sa bouche pour son oreille. Bientôt, Watanuki vint chercher instinctivement les doigts de l'homme, les laissant s'enfoncer en lui avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Sa main vint trouver le pantalon de l'autre, il déboutonna avec maladresse, puis après quelques efforts, il libéra l'érection pulsante de son partenaire. Le cuisinier vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, puis avec délicatesse, soutenu par l'autre, il se laissa glisser le long de sa verge. Il souffrait visiblement et plutôt horriblement. Et le sexe disparaît peu à peu, happée par son intimité. Et doucement, Watanuki commença à bouger lentement. Laissant le membre glisser en lui.

Bientôt de plus en plus vite…

De plus en plus fort…

Et les deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, allant irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, se rencontrant avec force et cris. Leurs respirations au rythme de la danse de leur corps. De plus en plus vives et profondes. Leurs membres se gonflaient sous le plaisir de plus en plus grand.

Plaisir.

Et le rythme accélérait sans cesse, les corps se rencontraient et se séparaient tout aussi vite. Comme une danse sans fin. Et ils atteignirent rapidement leur paroxysme, d'abord Watanuki, ses muscles à peine visible se contractèrent brusquement, comme pris d'un spasme. Il pencha sa tête vivement en arrière laissant échapper un cri de pur plaisir se cambrant. Son sexe se contracta et il éjacula tout aussi brusquement. L'autre rentra profondément en lui d'un coup sec encore une fois dans un dernier effort. Son corps se contracta à son tour et il se laissa jouir en lui.

Comme s'il lui appartenait.

Watanuki tomba en avant, s'allongeant contre son amant, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être avant se clore ses yeux.

Et Doméki reprit instantanément pied à la réalité.

Il se recula brusquement choqué aussi bien par le spectacle que par son attitude voyeuriste. Il se dégoûtait par son comportement et plus encore car bien qu'il eût été hypnotisé malgré lui par cette vision, il en avait éprouvé du plaisir. Du plaisir à le voir se tordre de plaisir sous les mains d'un autre, de jouir de cette façon. Mais aussi de l'envie, car il aurait voulu être à la place de cet autre, il avait pensé à entrer en lui brutalement, à le faire supplier sous plaisir, le faire plier, le marquer comme le sien. Qu'il ne pense qu'à lui.

Qu'il soit obnubilé comme lui venait de l'être.

Et il recula d'un pas, trouvant ces pensés indignes, il avait l'impression de le trahir dans leur étrange amitié. Il l'avait déjà trahi d'une certaine façon en entrant dans son rêve, en y voyant ses désirs et surtout ne voyant que lui. Mais, il continuait de se remémorer la scène, leurs corps glissant l'un contre l'autre, la transpiration perlant contre son front, les gouttes fines glissant le long de son torse pâle et maigre. Et son air extatique et presque perdu quand il avait été atteint par la jouissance foudroyante. Et ses fesses glissant cotre le sexe dur, s'écartant laissant s'introduire le membre au plus profond de lui.

Et malgré ces pensés plus que dérangeantes, Doméki gardait un air froid et un regard quasiment vide. Et il avait vu, comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Mais il hésitait à repartir. Puis où pourrait-il bien aller ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le monde réel ainsi. Et il ne connaissait pas le moyen de changer de rêve. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'observer ce couple plus que dérangeant inaugurer chaque salle de ce qu'il lui semblait une maison. Etrangement familière cela dit. Il hésita de la démarche à suivre, il s'était dit qu'il partirait après l'avoir vu, parce qu'il était heureux ici. Il lui avait semblé heureux ainsi. Peut-être qu'en trouvant la sortie de cette maison, il sortirait de ce rêve-ci. Ou qu'il allait retourner à son point de départ. Ou peut-être entrer dans le rêve d'un autre qu'en savait-il ? Et peut-être même qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais dans ce rêve-ci et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Watanuki. Et c'est sûrement l'une des choses qu'aurait souhaité le cuisinier. Mais il hésitait toujours.

Parce que son cœur se serrait étrangement sans qu'il en veuille savoir la raison.

Il se trouvait égoïste, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Watanuki que cela était forcément bien. Il se rappelait la mine triste du médium pendant les deux mois qui avaient précédés. Tandis qu'il semblait de plus en plus faible. Ainsi ici, il semblait si heureux… Si bien… Il avait trouvé sa place et il devait l'accepter, ce n'était pas auprès de lui. Il fallait qu'il respecte le choix du cuisinier plus que tout. Sa volonté et ses désirs, tout cela, il devait les respecter. Il enclencha sa marche pour descendre l'escalier. Mais il ne s'y résolut pas. Il se détestait d'être aussi indécis contrairement à ses habitudes.

Et il n'arrivait pas à faire la part entre ce qui était bien ou mal pour son ami. Parce qu'il était trop impliqué, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre le touche, l'embrasse, le marque… Et plus que tout, il désirait entrer dans cette chambre et ramener Watanuki à la raison.

Mais c'était si égoïste de faire passer ses propres désirs avant les siens…

Si minable aussi…

« Vous savez, si vous ne désirez rien, alors, vous ne pourrez jamais être complètement heureux. »

Et Doméki pensa qu'il s'en moquait d'être minable et égoïste, parce qui lui semblait qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux même en étant détestable. Parce que s'il le quittait, il se sentirait horriblement seule et triste, qu'il s'ennuierait sans cesse de lui, que toutes ses pensés ne seront que pour lui… Et qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Il fit demi-tour et hésitant ouvrit la porte.

Watanuki toujours allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos paressait tranquillement, un drap le recouvrant quelque peu. Doméki entendait le bruit lointain d'eau qui coulait, il supposa que l'autre devait se trouver dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du lit, peu sûr de lui. Watanuki entrouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il regarda vers sa direction. Il n'eut aucun geste pour lui, se contentant de remonter le drap tranquillement. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Doméki le savait et il se trouvait bien cruel d'observer le cuisinier ainsi sans aucune pudeur. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il fallait qu'ils entrent en contact, alors, il avança sa main vers lui et empoigna sa main.

Le contact était froid.

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se releva précipitamment, il sembla le reconnaître choqué. Doméki ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exclamer quoi que ce soit. Il lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. Alors Watanuki sembla pâlir de plus en plus pour finalement disparaître. Doméki soupira avant de passer une main fatigué devant ses yeux. Il entendit un loquet se déverrouiller et une porte s'ouvrir.

Il se tourna pour se confronter à son rival.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (s'incline respectueusement) :

- Désolé pour cet immense retard mais j'ai été débordé par ma rentré… J'ai trouvé que quelque temps de pause pour me confronter à ce chapitre, puis bon vu que je dois être dans un état d'esprit bien particulier pour être productif, ben voilà quoi… Mais sinon : Ça a avancé ! Il y a eu de l'action !

Watanuki (rouspétant) :

- C'est ça que t'appelles de l'action ?

L'auteur (râlant) :

- Ouais ! Et alors ? Puis y en aura pas plus après de toutes façons. Puis de quoi tu te plains ? Tu es sorti de ces rêves !

Doméki (toussote) :

- Et moi je suis toujours coincé dedans…

L'auteur (saisit les deux protagoniste par le col) :

- Mais vos êtes jamais content ou quoi ? Toi je t'ai finalement ressuscité et toi je t'ai sorti de tes rêves torrides ! Et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

Doméki (se bouche une oreille) :

- Juste pour dire, si t'avais jamais fait cette fic, rien de tout cela n'aurait eut lieu.

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Il m'énerve celui-là.. il est trop intelligent.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Dis tout de suite que moi je suis débile !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Je ne me donnerai pas cette peine…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Si tu continues, tu peux crever pour que je participe au prochain chapitre !

Doméki (interrogatif) :

- Parce qu'on a le choix ?

Watanuki (secoue Doméki) :

- Mais t'es pas possible toi ! On t'a pas sonné ! Tu es complètement abruti ou tu l fais exprès ?

L'auteur (soupire de soulagement) :

- Ouf, il a trouvé un autre souffre douleur, Reviews please ? (j'imagine que le prochain chapitre pourra être publié pendant les vacances de la Toussaint.. j'espère)


	14. You have choosen

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Oh rage ! oh désespoir !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Heu, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous annoncer mon retard, vous l'aviez sûrement remarqué…

Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps et en contre partie de moins en moins de motivation… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic connaîtra une fin

Bonne lecture !

C'était si étrange.

Un frisson le parcourut ,lui qui restait inhabituellement silencieux. Lui qui avait prévu mille et une chose quand cette porte s'était ouverte. Des paroles acides contre cet homme qui lui volait ce qu'il désirait. Un sentiment de colère intense et irraisonnée lui avait parcourut les veines comme un puissant venin. Et sans doute avait-il pensé qu'ils auraient pu en arriver aux mains. Qu'ils se seraient battus ainsi au milieu de cette chambre, près de ce lit qui dégageait encore une odeur moite de sexe insupportable. Cette odeur qui lui rappelait les images lascives et provoquantes du cuisinier. Et il avait souhaité le blesser comme lui l'avait été. Et tous ces sentiments conflictuels et étourdissants l'avaient pris au cœur. Et il s'était senti différent qu'à son habitude, incapable de réfléchir décemment, se sentant prêt à céder à l'énervement à la moindre parole qu'aurait pu prononcer l'autre homme.

Sûrement ne s'était-il pas attendu à ça.

Tous ces sentiments qui l'animaient s'évanouirent brusquement tandis qu'il reconnaissait son équivalent

Et il sentait que sa tête tournait, il avait du mal à rester de marbre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il resta silencieux un instant fixant le sol avec force, espérant avoir rêvé. Lentement, il releva les yeux, mais rencontra le même visage, identique au sien bien que différent dans son expression, plus douce par ailleurs. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, un soupir déchira l'air. Et le poids de l'incompréhension mêlé à celui des remords prit place. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et il ne comprenait pas sachant pourtant que quelque part, pour en arriver à cette situation, il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Cependant, il n'aurait su dire quoi, il se sentait perdu. Et il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ces questions qui se posaient à lui. Il se sentait pris au piège dans cette situation qu'il aurait pu éviter.

Qu'il aurait du éviter.

Mais Doméki n'arrivait jamais à comprendre Watanuki de la bonne façon, semblait-il.

L'archer sentit son clone s'asseoir à côté de lui, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et devant leur similarité poussa un soupir de dépit. L'autre semblait hésiter devant l'air qu'arborait son voisin, il semblait vouloir lui parler. Imperceptiblement, mais dans un geste qu'ils comprirent tous les deux, l'égaré hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait. Alors l'autre commença son récit, entouré de non-dit et de secrets, d'amour et d'espérance, d'errance et de disparition. Et sa voix était si résignée, si triste et d'un timbre si proche du sien, que l'étudiant ressentit toutes ces émotions plus qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Et il aurait tant voulu que l'autre se taise quelquefois quand il évoquait l'adoration du médium.

Parce que ce genre de chose le blessait.

Etrangement…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La première chose que vit Watanuki en se réveillant fut, pour son plus grand agacement le visage de Doméki. Il allait se mettre à tempêter sur le jeune garçon et à le repousser quand les faits récents lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Et tout son corps se figea soudainement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces événements, que s'était-il exactement passé ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser et le froid mordant qui semblait s'être logé dans son être ne l'aidait guère. Il hésita un instant, pensant sans cesse d'une façon désordonnée et vive comme s'il lui semblait que le temps était compté. Mais une voix grave coupa toutes ces pensées inutiles.

- Tu es enfin là, constata la sorcière calmement.

Et Watanuki l'observa indécis, honteux quelque part aussi. En colère d'une autre façon car on lui avait enlevé un bonheur auquel il avait aspiré depuis longtemps. Et qu'encore une fois elle l'avait fait revenir. Et il doutait que ce fut une bonne chose. Et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, n'arrivant pas à faire le tri dans ses sentiments et alors il lâcha :

- Pourquoi ?

La femme s'approcha de lui, elle s'agenouilla. Elle observa le visage étrangement inanimé de l'archer, elle passa une main furtive sur son front avant de répondre platement :

- Parce que c'était son vœu.

Et l'incompréhension qui régnait dans l'esprit de Watanuki ne fit que se multiplier. Il se crispa alors et observa plus attentivement Doméki. Ce dernier avait son visage austère habituel bien que un peu plus pâle, il ne laissait deviner aucun signe de vie, le médium constata qu'il ne respirait plus. Watanuki parcourut ses traits et remarqua quelques changements, son visage semblait plus dur et une cicatrice encore à vif ornait son front. Il passa un doigt tremblant dessus, retraçant la ligne rouge, contraste sur cette peau pale qui pourtant était plus halé que la sienne habituellement. Et il en déduit que cette marque avait comme origine leur dernière mission. Watanuki se rappela sa peur et son désarroi quand il l'avait cru mort, mais cela ne le rendait que plus confus encore. Il releva les yeux vers Yûko interrogatif, celle-ci laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre avant d'expliquer :

- Il a choisi de te faire revenir ici et maintenant c'est à toi de choisir. Veux-tu demeurer ici ou retourner là bas ?

- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? interrogea brusquement Watanuki, n'y tenant plus.

- C'est le prix qu'il a choisi de payer, trancha la sorcière, et bien qu'elle paraissait distance, dans sa voix on sentait une once d'hésitation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tout contrôler, que tout lui échappait et que rien à part lui ne pouvait les sauver. Elle n'avait pas la même confiance en l'archer qu'en Watanuki. Parce que le cuisinier était si imprévisible et malgré la proximité de ses amis, il restait distant. Parce qu'il avait cette peur irascible de s'attacher et d'être rejeté. Et peut-être qu'au fond, tout le problème était là. Sa peur d'être abandonné et rejeté qui avait provoqué ça.

- Mais qu'a-t-il payé ? s'emporta soudain Watanuki, ne trouvant pas de réponses aux questions inquiètes qui lui assaillait l'esprit.

- La liberté de son âme, murmura la sorcière se relevant et allant se loger près de la fenêtre.

Dehors, il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Mais ça ne semblait apaiser aucun des deux protagonistes de la pièce. Et le médium sentait que pour une raison mystérieuse, la sorcière lui en voulait quelque part. Il le sentait par son ton froid et son attitude distante. Comme s'il l'avait blessé quelque part. Parce qu'il n'avait pas songé aux gens qu'il laissait derrière lui sans doute. Mais cela il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Car il pensait sûrement que sa vie n'avait pas d'importance…

Et qu'il avait eut le droit d'être égoïste rien qu'une petite fois. Pour pouvoir enfin avoir ce qu'il semblait désirer d'une certaine façon.

Watanuki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il s'éloigna du corps de l'archer et s'appuya sur le mur. Il lâcha un soupir intense et resserra ses poings. Il sentit un objet métallique et froid dans sa paume droite, il l'ouvrit doucement. Il y découvrit la clé de son appartement. Il l'observa un long moment, se rappelant l'archer qui lui avait glissé dans sa main, il observa ce même archer allongé le visage blanc dans son lit. Il releva les yeux vers sa patronne avant de l'interroger enfin :

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

- Quelle clef décides-tu de me donner, Kimihiro Watanuki ? se contenta de considérer doucement la femme anxieuse.

Et Watanuki par automatisme referma vivement sa main sur la clef de son appartement, mais il sentit un début d'explication poindre dans son esprit, il amena son autre main à sa poche et en sortit l'autre clef. Celle qui venait de ses songes. Celle qui le reliait à Shizu. Et il observa ces deux clefs, absorbé par leur signification qu'il commençait à deviner. Et Yûko se décida enfin à répondre à toutes ces questions qui encombraient la tête du médium ne lui permettant pas de songer correctement et comme il aurait du. D'une voix claire et basse, elle commença désignant la plus vieille des clefs, la clef de Shizu :

- C'est bien simple, Watanuki, cette clef que t'a donnée la personne dans tes rêves la représente. C'est son âme que tu possède entre tes mains et son existence à venir. Car tu es son créateur et tu décideras de son devenir si tu la gardes avec toi. Elle s'est crée pour combler le moindre de tes désirs. Si tu choisis de garder cette clef, tu retourneras de là où l'on t'a enlevé. Mais tu ne pourras plus jamais en revenir. Jamais… Et dans quelques temps, vous finirez tous deux par disparaître peu à peu sans vous en rendre compte.

Watanuki resta de marbre, fixant avec intensité la petite clef en or dans sa paume. Elle représentait tant de chose et c'était si effrayant, rie que dans cet objet, il y avait Shizu… Son Shizu. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, déjà la sorcière reprenait :

- L'autre clef représente le sacrifice de Doméki, si tu décides de la garder, il reviendra ici et cessera d'errer dans le monde des songes. Il reviendra parmi nous, il récupérera son âme et tu resteras avec nous. Mais Doméki est une âme libre, il a sa propre volonté et ses propres désirs, il est Doméki tu comprends, il n'est pas lui. Il ne fera pas ce que tu demandes, il est motivé par ses propres raisons. Contrairement à l'autre, il peut vivre sans toi, il n'a pas besoin de ton existence pour vivre. Il représente ton retour définitif dans notre monde.

Et le regard de Watanuki passa à l'autre clé, une petite clé en argent sans grande importance à ses yeux. C'était chez lui… Mais il ne sentait pas bien ici. Son regard glissa encore sur Doméki, observant ses traits figés et durs. Rien de comparable de toutes façons à Shizu, lui il avait toujours ce petit sourire tendre, il lui adressait des regards significatifs et non pas figés et froids comme ceux de l'archer. Mais il restait hésitant, il laissa échapper enfin ses craintes :

- Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à la clé que je donnerai ?

- L'âme de celui qu'elle représente disparaîtra définitivement. L'un des deux est condamné à mourir.

Watanuki resserra brusquement ses deux poings. Il ne souhaitait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas choisir. Il ne pouvait pas enlever la vie à Shizu, il l'aimait vraiment. Et il lui semblerait mourir si l'autre disparaissait. Puis, il savait que Shizu l'attendait, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'attendrait toujours. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire disparaître et à briser leur promesse d'être toujours ensemble.

Mais en contre partie, Doméki venait encore de lui sauver la vie, il s'était encore mis en danger pour lui et pire encore, cette fois il s'en remettait à lui. Il ne voulait pas tuer Doméki, bien qu'il ne cessait de dire qu'il le détestait, c'était son ami. Et l'autre s'était sacrifié, il avait eut confiance en lui, il lui avait donné le pouvoir sur son âme. Et il le trouvait si égoïste à présent. Pourquoi était-il venu le sauver pour lui laisser un pareil choix après ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser là-bas, là où il avait été heureux ? Il avait fallu qu'il intervienne et qu'il lui laisse avec ce choix sur les épaules. Il trouvait ce geste si égoïste et il trouvait que l'archer lui accordait une trop grande confiance. Parce qu'il se trouvait indécis à présent. Incapable de choisir entre ces deux garçons. Le trop plein de conséquences lui embrouillant l'esprit. Et il ne voulait la mort d'aucun d'eux. Il jeta un regard perdu vers Yûko qui souffla :

- Tu es le seul juge.

Et Watanuki se recroquevilla encore plus étroitement en tremblant. Il entendit la sorcière ajouter :

- Dépêches-toi Watanuki, le temps est déjà compté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu as du souffrir… murmura l'archer quand l'autre eut terminé le récit.

Shizu eut un léger sourire, Doméki ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange de se voir sourire ainsi, d'une façon dénuée de moquerie, juste un sourire simple empli cependant de tristesse. Comme si l'autre avait des regrets et de la peine mais aussi une souffrance non négligeable. Et l'archer pouvait comprendre cette souffrance, il la comprenait cette douleur. Parce qu'il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de son alter ego, car ils n'étaient pas si différents quelque part. Enfin Shizu souffla :

- Mais j'étais heureux…

Doméki hocha la tête, il se trouvait déplacé face à ce garçon, il lui semblait bien mieux pour Watanuki, plus ouvert, plus rassurant, plus sincère que lui ne le serait jamais. Dans cette lutte contre cet être semblable, il se sentait inférieur, ne voyant que ses défauts face aux qualités qu'avait l'autre. Et il était surpris que l'autre ne le haïsse pas, qu'il ne s'énerve pas, car il était évident qu'il lui enlevait celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et sans aucun doute, lui paraissait-il trop calme. Lui aurait tempêté, frappé, et bien d'autres choses s'il avait été à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais pu accepter qu'on lui enlève celui qu'il aimait. Car il n'avait aucun doute, le songe aimait Watanuki, d'un amour profond et sincère. Et il semblait que cet amour resterait immuable jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Et lui, il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à rivaliser avec cet amour et s'il avait su toutes ces choses, il n'aurait jamais pénétré le monde des songes. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et doutait de plus en plus de son droit d'enlever Watanuki à cet homme.

- Tu devrais me haïr… lâcha brusquement l'archer, ne supportant l'attitude incompréhensible de l'autre.

Et cet autre se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de se relever. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lancer :

- Non, si tu n'étais pas venu, Watanuki aurait fini par disparaître totalement et aucun de nous deux ne souhaitons ça. Puis n'est-ce pas à toi de me haïr ? J'ai accaparé ton apparence et obtenu celui qui te tenait à cœur.

- Rien de cela n'aurait eut lieu si j'avais plus fait attention à lui, coupa brusquement Doméki.

Et il apparut clairement qu'il s'en voulait horriblement. Il ne doutait pas que Watanuki souffrirait horriblement quel que soit son choix. Et immanquablement, plusieurs personnes auraient à souffrir de la situation. Et il s'en voulait, s'il avait mieux observé le médium, il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Il aurait pu éviter que des gens aient à souffrir. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre le médium

Parce qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que pouvait bien ressentir le cuisinier.

Shizu passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Il hésitait des mots à employer, il aurait voulu réconforter l'archer mais quelque part, il se sentait un peu heureux que le garçon se sente coupable. Il avait beau faire semblant, il sentait une partie de lui en colère. Et bien qu'il avait souhaité la venue de l'archer, plus Watanuki s'éloignait plus il se sentait triste et aigri. Alors il resta silencieux, n'amorçant aucun geste vers l'archer. pourtant ce fut lui qui reprit :

- Crois-tu qu'il fera le bon choix ?

- Il n'y pas de bon choix, remarqua la copie du prêtre. Mais j'espère qu'il n'aura tout simplement pas de regrets.

- Ça ne t'effraye pas de disparaître ? s'étonna brusquement Doméki.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'existais vraiment, remarqua très justement son interlocuteur.

Et finalement le silence se prolongea.

Jusqu'à que Doméki pousse un cri de pure souffrance.

Et Shizu releva brusquement les yeux pour voir l'archer se tenant la tête semblant souffrir le martyre. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, il lui semblait que son crâne se broyait. Il sentait la douleur parcourir tout son être et il ne pouvait que crier. Mais à peine l'autre s'était-il approché brusquement pour voir ce qu'il avait que tout le corps de Doméki sembla être aspiré par le décor. Et bientôt, il n'y avait plus que Shizu dans la salle, le cri de Doméki résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Mais bientôt, un autre arrivant apparu devant ses yeux.

Watanuki, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres l'observait. Il tremblait anormalement et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler en pleurs. Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se blottir dans ses bras, Shizu se recula. Il essaya de masquer ses regrets par un piteux sourire. Le médium baissa la tête doucement. Il entendit Shizu questionner, une pointe de déception dans la voix, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler :

- Alors, tu as fais ton choix ?

Le brun hocha la tête, évitant délibérément le regard de son amant. Il sembla avoir la gorge serrée en disant :

- C'est bien.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Watanuki se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tellement désolé…

- S'il te plaît, n'ai pas de regrets…

Shizu sentit des bras minces s'enrouler autour de son cou et un corps tremblant se coller contre le sien. Il regarda Watanuki respirer dans sa chemise entrouverte. Le décor se troubla autour d'eux, il ne resta plus qu'une pièce blanche dont on ne distinguait pas les murs. Le médium s'en rendit compte et resserra sa prise plus fortement encore. Shizu a du mal à entrevoir Watanuki, comme s'il voyait de plus en plus flou. Son regard se perdit cependant dans les iris bleutés de son compagnon. Celui-ci leva une main hésitante vers sa joue. Il murmura :

- Tu pleures…

Shizu enlaça alors la taille du médium et le rapprocha encore plus contre lui. Il embrassa son front délicatement, les larmes s'écoulant maintenant le long de son cou. Watanuki releva la tête quémandant un baiser. Mais Shizu secoua la tête, il effleura du pouce les lèvres de son amour avant rappeler :

- Tu as fait ton choix.

Et le cuisinier détourna le regard. Le songe eut un sourire attristé avant de plonger la tête dans le cou du médium pour respirer une dernière fois son odeur. Il murmura contre son cou :

- Merci de m'avoir rendu aussi heureux…

Et la pièce s'effaça brusquement, séparant nos deux protagonistes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Watanuki entrouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il se leva doucement, hésitant quelque peu. Sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, Yûko l'observait. Watanuki la regarda un instant, silencieux et songeur, il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui.

- Doméki est parti… murmura Watanuki.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pourtant la sorcière hocha lentement al tête, ne quittant son protégé des yeux. Ce dernier eut un maigre sourire désabusé. Il avait mal au crâne, mais ignora son mal être pour s'activer à remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Il voulait s'occuper pour éviter de songer à autre chose. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant c'est de ne plus penser à rien. Juste ranger les choses à leur place. La sorcière semblait comprendre. Elle murmura d'une voix inhabituellement morne:

- N'oublies pas de prendre du saké en revenant demain.

Elle quitta la pièce. Watanuki se figea et attendit. Il entendit la porte d'entré se refermer brutalement. Il lâcha un intense soupir.

Et doucement, avec pudeur, il laissa rouler les larmes qu'il avait retenues.

Dans sa main, il avait encore la clef de son appartement.

Et Yûko dans la sienne tenait encore celle de Shizu.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Je n'apprécie pas ce chapitre… J'avais voulu éviter de tomber dans le piège du pathétique, mais je me suis raté. Bon en tout cas, vous allez être contents d'apprendre qu'il en reste plus qu'un chapitre. Ce n'est pas un épilogue.. d'ailleurs je ne crois pas que je vais en faire un, ça me semblerait superflu. Donc, rendez-vous pour le prochain et dernier chapitre euh… dans quelques temps !

Watanuki (grognant) :

- J'y crois pas ! Tu vas encore attendre avant de me délivrer de cette fic ?

Doméki (se bouchant les oreilles) :

- Oh non je vais encore devoir le supporter ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour ça ?

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Doméki) :

- Bah tu sais, si t'avais été le héros de l'histoire, alors tu aurais du supporter deux Watanuki, je te dis pas la galère !

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Non mais ! Impossible qu'il y ait un deuxième Watanuki comme moi !

Doméki (réfléchissant) :

- Oui mais deux Watanuki, ça fait deux fois plus de bentos…

Watanuki (secouant l'archer) :

- Mais tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Tu sais, lui au moins, il pense pas comme certains !

Watanuki (secouant l'archer et l'auteur) :

- Comment ça je penses pas ! Tu vas voir si je penses pas !

L'auteur (secoué dans tout les sens) :

- Ahh je vais être malade… Reviews ?


	15. Imperfect

**Titre :** Watanuki est un pervers !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Oh rage ! oh désespoir !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est un pervers, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ! Mais s'il y avait une autre raison à ses rêves luxurieux ? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Watanuki désespéré et O.O.C

**Avertissement :** C'est hot ! C'est lemon ! C'est yaoi ! Alors, si vous aimez pas… Good Bye !!!

**Note **: Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Elle a duré un an tout de même… C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'elle se termine maintenant. C'est un peu triste mais sûrement inévitable je pense. Ce n'est pas si important, tout compte fait. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que nous nous retrouverons pour une autre fic

Bonne lecture !

Yûko laissa un filet du fumé s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle poussa un soupir lancinant avant de pousser un gémissement de pur désespoir. Enfin n'y tenant plus, elle geignit :

- Watanuki, j'ai soif…

Le dit Watanuki, qui balayait tranquillement se tourna comme une furie vers la femme avachie dans son canapé. Il commença à tempêter en hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas qu'à finir les réserves de saké, qu'il n'était pas son esclave personnel et que si elle voulait du saké, elle n'avait qu'à aller le chercher à la supérette du coin. Yûko poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, Le cuisinier ne semblait pas disposé à combler sa soif. D'ailleurs, il semblait peu disposé aujourd'hui. Il était de mauvaise humeur semblait-il. Sans doute n'avait-il pas apprécié quand hier, elle s'était amusée avec l'aide de Mokona à ingurgiter le plus de saké possible laissant des cadavres de bouteilles inanimés au sol. La sorcière voyant le médium peu enclin à répondre à ses attentes se décida à lézarder dans son canapé dans l'attente qu'il soit plus réceptif à ses besoins.

Watanuki de son côté grommelait, il s'activa ardemment à dépoussiérer le sol en maudissant la sorcière pour sa négligence. Mais il cessa tout mouvement quand il entendit la femme se relever. Il allait lui jeter une remarque acide quand il se rendit compte de son air sérieux. Droite et fière, elle observait avec attention la porte d'entrée. Sûrement était-ce un client, Watanuki amorça un geste pour quitter discrètement la pièce, mais Yûko lui jeta alors un regard lui indiquant qu'il se devait de rester. Il attendit alors.

Il reconnut immédiatement le vieil homme. Celui à qui appartenait cette maison où il lui avait semblé vivre. Là où il avait cru perdre Doméki. A ce moment là, il était retourné auprès de Shizu. Watanuki écarta ses pensés, les trouvant déplacées et dérangeantes, tristes aussi. Car Shizu avait disparu. L'homme s'adressa directement à la sorcière, ignorant le médium :

- Vous avez réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais la demeure a été abîmée, répondit la sorcière toujours aussi droite.

- J'imagine que c'était inévitable, murmura l'homme.

A cet instant, le poids des années sembla peser sur ses épaules, il sembla qu'il se recroquevillait encore, il paraissait plus vieux et plus touché par les années. Watanuki sentit comme de la pitié envers cet homme qui semblait vieillir sous ses yeux. Yûko eut un vague sourire désabusé. Elle lui tendit un objet d'un geste ample et l'homme le prit. Watanuki entrevit un éclat doré. Il détourna le regard. Devinant ce qui se tramait et à quoi il assistait. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer tandis que son regard se perdait à travers le jardin, la porte coulissante ayant été laissé ouverte. Un timide rayon de soleil venait caresser par de douces ondes dorées l'herbe assez verdoyante. Et il souhaitait quitter la pièce, ne pas entendre la discussion des deux autres, ne voulant que se faire aspirer dans une contemplation totale et s'empêcher de songer. Mais son esprit dérivait toujours et encore. Watanuki poussa un soupir discret.

Aujourd'hui encore, deux mois après sa disparition, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus ses souvenirs devenaient imprécis et flous. Il se sentait coupable. Il ne se souvenait plus de son regard tendre et de ses sourires doux. Il ne se souvenait plus de son odeur. Et il regrettait, ayant l'impression de perdre petit à petit cet être cher. Et il savait que si lui venait à l'oublier, alors cela aurait été comme renier son existence. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Parce que c'était à cause de lui que Shizu était apparu. Qu'il l'avait aimé. Et qu'il avait souffert aussi… Qu'il avait fini par disparaître.

L'homme finit par prendre congé sous le regard perçant de la sorcière et celui vague du cuisinier. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de déclarer :

- C'était la clé de Shizu…

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi et triste, ne supportant que très peu l'idée que la sorcière ait confiée ce bien qui lui était précieux à cet inconnu. Sans doute aurait-il souhaité qu'elle lui rende, même si cette clé n'avait plus aucune valeur, ni signification précise. La sorcière l'observa indécise du coin de l'œil, choisissant ses mots pour qu'ils soient francs, elle signifia :

- C'est une clé comme une autre à présent. Shizu n'existe plus.

Et elle quitta finalement la pièce, pour rejoindre ses appartements, permettant ainsi au médium de ne pas essayer de cacher sa déception, et aussi sa tristesse. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il les essuya négligemment avec la manche de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il respira profondément retenant ses larmes.

Et il se remit à balayer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tout semblait avoir repris un cours normal, sûrement était-ce ce qu'avait songé Himawari.

En effet, le cuisinier était revenu indemne il y a de cela bientôt deux mois et il ne souffrait plus de troubles de sommeil. Quand elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur les événements, Doméki était resté silencieux et Watanuki avait gentiment éloigné le sujet décrétant que ce n'était rien et que ça n'arriverait plus. Et leurs vies avaient repris un cours normal. Watanuki criait toujours autant, Doméki était toujours aussi stoïque et Himawari toujours aussi souriante. Et les certaines fois où elle avait vu Yûko, elle lui avait semblé toujours aussi pétillante (et alcoolique selon l'avis du cuisinier). Donc rien n'avait changé. Mais Himawari au bout de quelques semaines se rendit compte des changements imperceptibles qui avaient eut lieu. Il lui sembla que dans un accord tacite, les deux garçons cherchaient à éviter de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Dans cette même optique, le médium sollicitait sa présence avec plus de vigueur encore, mais semblait-il, plus pour les même raisons.

Elle avait vaguement compris que le cuisinier était condamné à nourrir l'archer pendant deux mois. Et cela semblait l'énerver prodigieusement, mais plus avec la même vigueur. Aussi, Watanuki semblait soucieux quelque fois et mélancolique aussi. Et Doméki semblait plus distant encore qu'à son habitude et il observait certaines fois à la dérobé le médium, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question importante à son sujet. Certaines fois son regard semblait se figer comme s'il quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire, mais dans ces situations, il agitait brusquement la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises idées.

Elle avait essayé de savoir si les deux garçons s'étaient disputés, ils affirmaient que non, fait étonnant venant de la part de Watanuki. Et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela devait être plus grave encore. Et il lui semblait que ce silence entre les deux garçons les éloignait tous deux. Et ça la rendait triste de songer que ses deux amis viendraient à se quitter ainsi à la fin de leurs études qui approchait, plus que quelques semaines encore.

Parce qu'il n'y avait que Watanuki pour rendre expressif Doméki.

Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne froid et distant sans jamais pouvoir montrer ses vrais sentiments. Qu'il ne montre plus que ce visage stoïque et indifférent, inhumain en quelque sorte. Elle souhaitait vraiment que l'archer soit heureux, parce qu'il était son ami. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne pouvait rien.

Et Watanuki qui semblait dépérir chaque jour un peu plus, comme rongé par les remords.

Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un geste l'un pour l'autre.

Juste un geste.

Avant que la vie ne les sépare.

--------------------------------------------

La fin des cours approchait, c'était une certitude, bientôt il faudrait commencer à réviser en vu de leur examen d'entré à l'université. Watanuki ne savait pas très bien où il en était et ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de projets pour l'avenir, mais il savait que la fin des cours arrivés, ils prendraient tous un chemin différent. Et bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il ne pourrait sans doute pas entrer dans la même université que visait son amie, les études y étant coûteuses et n'étant pas lui-même boursier, il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'intégrer. Quand il songeait à ceci, il pensait que s'il avait pu se dégager du travail que lui donnait Yûko, il aurait sans doute pu trouver un petit boulot pour payer ses études. Mais il éloignait ces pensées les trouvant, quelque part, honteuses et déloyales. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas accéder à l'université à laquelle aspirait Doméki. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le désirait. Donc, ils allaient être séparés, c'était le destin. Et il se sentait quelque peu délaissé, pensant avec un peu de rancœur que ses amis s'en allaient alors que lui devait demeurer ici et sans doute se rendre à la FAC en face de l'arrêt de bus.

Et bien qu'il se sente mal à l'aise de ses pensées, il les enviait. Il craignait aussi qu'ils finissent tous deux par l'oublier…

Mais même ainsi, il se doutait bien que dans le groupe qu'ils formaient, les liens s'affaiblissaient au fil des jours. Cela avait commencé, il y a bien cinq mois, il le savait. Quand ces rêves avaient fait leur apparition, leurs liens s'étaient affaiblis au fil du temps. Car il avait préféré Shizu sans doute. Parce qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux sans y prêter attention. Et maintenant que restait-il tout compte fait ?

C'était entièrement de sa faute si leurs liens venaient à se briser.

Parce qu'il avait mal choisi.

Mais rien qu'en songeant à cela, Watanuki trouvait ce fait comme un mensonge. Il n'avait pas mal choisi, parce que Shizu l'avait rendu heureux…

Et lui n'avait pas choisi Shizu.

C'était un de ses jours où il était de corvée. Ce qui ne le dérangeait guère, ça ne s'éloignait pas de ses préoccupations quotidiennes qui était de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans la demeure de Yûko. Aussi il s'attela à la tache sans râler et avec entrain pensant que plus vite il finirait, plus vite il rentrerait chez la sorcière pour lui préparer son repas. Pourtant, il était quelque peu déçu, il était habituellement de corvées avec son amie, mais elle avait eut un empêchement à la dernière minute et avait du quitter Watanuki en se confondant en excuses. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'être seul à nettoyer, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec Himawari-chan. Même s'il n l'aimait plus, elle restait une personne qu'il appréciait.

Il avait fini de nettoyer le tableau que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un arrivant. Watanuki regarda septique Doméki faire irruption dans la salle. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, le cuisinier se sentit tendu et mal à l'aise. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et commença à refermer les fenêtres qu'il avait ouvertes lors de son ménage. Lui tournant le dos délibérément l'air de rien. Evitant subtilement son regard comme il le faisait depuis deux mois. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas, attendant que l'autre finisse pour qu'enfin ils puissent discuter semblait-il. Se confronter après ce silence qui s'était fait entre eux. Watanuki referma la dernière fenêtre, il jeta un regard circulaire su la salle vérifiant que tout était en place. Enfin, il posa son regard sur l'archer et lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Les activités du club sont terminées, se contenta de répondre son camarade.

Et on pouvait voir qu'il fixait le médium avec intensité, comme décidé. Il s'humecta les lèvres, nerveux malgré lui. Watanuki était reparti dans sa contemplation de la salle, l'uniforme de Doméki identique au sien n'ayant aucun intérêt. L'archer se décida alors à affirmer :

- On doit parler…

Watanuki se raidit plus encore, si cela était possible. Cette conversation qu'il avait prise tant de soins à éviter venait se présenter à lui. Et il ne pouvait refuser, car il savait que cette discussion était nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent oublier cette histoire. Car Doméki avait le droit à certaines réponses n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps il aurait tellement voulu que l'autre ne sache rien de cette histoire. Car d'une certaine façon, ça ne le concernait que très peu. Dans ce monde il n'y avait que Shizu et lui. Mais trop souvent, il oubliait que Shizu avait pris la forme de Doméki pour venir à lui. Et que ce dernier était en droit de poser des questions légitimes quant à ce fait. Mais Watanuki n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Du moins, il ne souhaitait pas l'exprimer…

Car malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas que Doméki vienne à se sentir dégoûté par lui et finisse par le détester.

Le médium croisa enfin les yeux de l'archer, mais il dévièrent tous deux brusquement leurs regards. S'évitant ainsi de se dévoiler trop dans une conversation qui s'annonçait beaucoup trop intime. Cependant, elle était inéluctable d'une certaine façon, provoqué par la volonté de l'un d'en savoir plus. S'ils avaient mieux compris, sans doute cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Que les faits récents ne se seraient jamais produit et que personne n'aurait eu à souffrir. Tout cela provoqué par leur incompréhension de leurs sentiments respectifs et leur refus devant le changement. Enfin, le cuisinier acquiesça avant de déclarer doucement :

- Pas ici, allons sur le toit.

L'archer hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le dit toit. Leur marche était lente et le bruit de leurs pas semblait résonner à leurs oreilles. Leurs gorges étaient sèches et leurs mains moites. Mais aucun ne chercha à fuir. Cela n'aurait mené à rien et d'une certaine façon tous deux étaient fatigués de se fuir continuellement. Ils montèrent l'escalier dans un silence inhabituel. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination après ce qui leur avaient semblé de longues minutes. Watanuki se laissa glisser à terre lestement, et adossé contre le muret, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Il entendit distinctement Doméki faire de même à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, enfin Doméki qui promenait son regard aux alentours se décida, il interrogea :

- Pourquoi m'as tu choisi ?

Watanuki rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, du moins, il aurait cru que d'autres auraient précédé, d'autres plus embarrassantes et auxquelles il n'aurait pas su répondre sans se sentir honteux. Il hésita, ne sachant que dire. Ne sachant répondre à cette question à laquelle il n'avait pas lui-même de vraie réponse. Cette question qu'il n'avait cessée de se poser. Car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la vraie motivation de ses gestes. Et qu'il était difficile d'exprimer des gestes dont lui-même ne saisissait pas le sens. Il lâcha un soupir et se décidant d'être honnête il se tourna vers l'archer et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas.

Doméki eut l'air blessé, du moins Watanuki le ressentit ainsi, comme s'il avait su qu'il répondrait de cette façon, mais qu'il aurait souhaité le contraire. Et de cette manière presque inconsciemment, l'image de Shizu se superposait à celle de Doméki et ça en devenait blessant pour le médium. Watanuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit, il lâcha d'une voie incertaine :

- Je… J'ai pensé que quelque part ça aurait été injuste, non ?

Doméki lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ne comprenant pas ce que souhaitait exprimer le cuisinier. Et celui-ci passa d'un geste nerveux une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

- Shizu il n'aurait rendu heureux que moi. Mais toi, si tu mourais, alors des personnes auraient eut à en souffrir… Si tu étais amené à disparaître beaucoup de gens seraient amenés à te regretter. Mais si Shizu disparaît, il n'y a que moi que ça rendait malheureux.

Sa voix s'était atténuée pour devenir un murmure. Son hésitation était palpable et de ce fait, Doméki la ressentait. Il lui semblait que les mots de son ami n'étaient que mensonges d'une certaine façon et qu'il ne pouvait ignorer que ses phrases étaient maladroites. Hésitante sur un fond de vérité branlant. Et froidement malgré lui, il fit remarquer :

- Tu aurais pu le choisir même ainsi.

Et ce fut Watanuki qui fut choqué de cette réponse. Même si quelque part, cette remarque acide n'était que vérité. Une vérité trop pure qui faisait mal au cœur. Le cuisinier regarda sa main, celle qui avait tendu la clé dorée et qui avait scellé le destin de Shizu. Il referma ses doigts et ressentit un froid. Il aurait aimé sentir le métal glisser sous ses doigts, mais il n'y avait rien. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'archer avait raison. Et il sentait les regrets l'envahir lentement. Et pensivement, il décréta :

- Je crois que j'ai songé qu'il fallait que je cesse d'être égoïste n'est-ce pas ? D'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui aie entraîné tout ça. Par mon égoïsme, j'ai inquiété beaucoup de personnes comme Yûko et Himawari-chan, tu as du encore une fois te mettre en danger. J'ai pensé que si je continuai à rester aussi égoïste, alors ça n'aurait entraîné qu'encore plus de souffrance… Et je pense que Shizu n'aurait pas voulu que je fasse un tel choix.

Et ses paroles lourdes de sens, douloureuses, réelles et réfléchies semblaient heurter son destinataire. Car il semblait vouloir d'autres raisons, différentes, moins réfléchies plus imposables d'une certaine manière. Il aurait souhaité que le choix du médium n'eût pas été aussi difficile. Il aurait souhaité qu'il le choisisse sans aucune raison. Sans rien dire, juste lui, sans réfléchir posément. Car ainsi il se serait senti important. Mais là il ne faisait parti que d'un tout entourant le médium. Un facteur négligeable qui n'avait déterminé que légèrement son choix. Et il venait à penser que Watanuki aurait du choisir l'autre. Car il avait de bonnes raisons pour lui. Pas les mêmes qu'il exposait pour son cas. Beaucoup plus belles et importantes que pour lui.

- Mais il aurait voulu que tu le choisisses, constata l'archer.

Et Watanuki se replia sur lui-même sous le regard blasé de l'archer, trop blessé pour comprendre la douleur de son homologue. Trop concerné pour prendre du recul. Et sûrement trop en colère et jaloux sans le vouloir. Et la voix contenue de sanglots du cuisinier perça le silence, emplie de tristesse :

- Tu es si cruel …

- C'est la vérité, déclara froidement l'archer.

Et sûrement il n'avait pas souhaité être aussi froid et insensible. Mais sa douleur était trop vive pour qu'il ne s'empêche de s'exprimer crûment. Mais Watanuki ne pouvait comprendre, cessant de se retenir, il releva la tête et fixant les yeux de son interlocuteur, il explosa :

- Tu crois que je ne la connaissais pas ? Que je ne me sentais pas assez coupable ainsi. A tout le temps ressasser des souvenirs pénibles et qui me rendent tristes. A tout le temps songer à où je serais si j'avais choisi l'autre ? A essayer de m'empêcher de te détester parce que tu m'as mis dans l'embarras ? A pleurer sans cesse parce que j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais ? A tout le temps t'éviter parce que ta présence me rappelle la sienne ? A tout le temps souhaiter qu'il me revienne parce que son absence me tue ?

Et les sanglots n'étaient plus contenus, ses larmes coulaient librement, trop longtemps retenues. Des larmes qu'il trouvait honteuses car il avait fait son choix et il ne se sentait pas le droit d'avoir des regrets. Et que s'il en avait décidé autrement, il ne pleurait sans doute pas en ce moment. Le cuisinier prit sa tête entre ses mains et se pencha en avant, son corps se convulsait aux rythmes de ses pleurs et sa respiration saccadée, presque erratique laissait deviner son était plus qu'inquiétant. L'archer se sentit honteux de son comportant plus qu'injustifié, il murmura maladroitement :

- Je suis désolé.

Avec délicatesse, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du médium et l'attira à lui.

Et Doméki laissa Watanuki pleurer sur son épaule.

--------------------------------------------

- Watanuki à boire !

Le médium posa un regard courroucé sur sa patronne qui quémandait son breuvage à l'aide de cris plaintifs. Il pensa brièvement à l'ignorer, mais il céda fasse aux plaintes persistantes de la sorcière. Il grogna et quitta la cuisine pour fourrer le bien précieux aux mains de l'alcoolique qui empoisonnait ses journées. Il allait repartir dans son antre quand elle s'adressa à lui :

- Dis-moi les vacances de printemps débutent demain n'est-ce pas ?

Watanuki se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. La sorcière eut un sourire qui déplut fortement à son destinataire. Il s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce dernier quand la sorcière s'exclama :

- N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Himawari-chan revient demain ! Que dirais-tu de lui rendre visite ?

Watanuki afficha un air contrit et gêné avant de murmurer avec application :

- J'ai à faire demain… Plus tard.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Yûko prenant une pose théâtrale. Les vacances de printemps arrivent à peine et déjà tu me délaisses !

Si Watanuki ressentit une pointe de remords, il ne le montra guère. Il se contenta d'un regard blasé devant les jeux de sa patronne avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Il essaya d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put la phrase que lui lança la sorcière quand il passa la porte :

- J'oubliais que Doméki revenait aussi demain…

C'était étrange de se retrouver ici. Un endroit plein de souvenirs dérangeants mêlés à d'autres plus agréables. Doméki observa septique le cuisinier l'agresser avec un plumeau. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du le comparer à une dame de chambre. Il se laissa secouer docilement, songeant que les vacances de printemps n'étaient pas si longues et qu'il pouvait bien laisse faire le cuisinier comme il lui plaisait. Watanuki qui s'était déjà remis au travail d'ailleurs, fulminant comme à son habitude. Doméki l'observa dépoussiérer les meubles qui, il fallait l'avouer, en avaient besoin. Ces meubles non nettoyé depuis son départ à la fin des vacances d'hiver précédentes. Le cuisinier grognait, ne cessant de répéter que l'archer devrait tout de même engager du personnel d'entretien lors de son absence. A quoi, Doméki répondit qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité, car le médium occupait parfaitement ce poste à son retour.

Le retour de l'attaque au plumeau ne surprit même plus Doméki.

La maison remis en état sous le regard blasé de son propriétaire, Watanuki se laissa crouler à terre en poussant un soupir de fatigue mais ressentant le bonheur du travail accompli. Doméki s'assit en face de lui calmement, il lui tendit une tasse de thé que le cuisinier avait préparé auparavant. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans le silence observant à travers la porte coulissante ouverte le soleil rayonner. Se sentant mal à l'aise à rester silencieux, Watanuki interrogea l'air de rien :

- Et le temple ? Personne ne s'en occupe ?

Doméki tourna la tête pour observer le cuisinier. Ce dernier se tortillait sur place comme pris de gêne. L'archer ravala un sourire moqueur avant de répondre :

- Une personne est chargée de le tenir en état pour les fidèles.

- Ah… Et il ne veut pas s'occuper de la maison ? questionna Watanuki curieux et souhaitant maintenir un semblant de conversation.

- Il l'a proposé mais j'ai refusé, déclara Doméki, haussant les épaules pas plus concerné que ça.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? s'exclama l'autre, ne comprenant pas les motivations de l'archer.

Celui ne put retenir un sourire moqueur avant d'observer :

- C'est plus amusant de te voir faire… Je préfère quand c'est toi.

Watanuki fusilla Doméki du regard prêt à s'emparer de son col pour le secouer dans tous les sens. Mais il semblait que le concerné ne fut pas d'accord, il ajouta lui lançant un regard grave :

- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir flatté ? C'est une marque de confiance de te laisser t'occuper de ma demeure.

Watanuki aurait sans doute répliqué si le regard de l'archer n'avait pas été si profond et lourd de sens. Et bien qu'il ignora la signification de ce regard, il se tut. Ils restèrent dans un silence maladroit pour le médium qui cherchait une question pour relancer la conversation. Et il remarquait qu'il avait moins de moins de choses à dire l'archer à mesure qu'ils se revoyaient. Il pensait que sans doute, ça aurait du être le contraire. Qu'à mesure qu'ils se séparaient, leurs retrouvailles auraient été agrémentées de choses nouvelles. Mais des discussions qui se déroulaient auparavant avec naturel, n'étaient plus que forcées et vides de sens. Watanuki songea qu'il devait sûrement ennuyer l'archer, lui qui était si exubérant auparavant se trouvait sans mot et quelque peu timide. Sûrement l'autre s'attendait à ce qu'il parle comme à son habitude mais il n'arrivait qu'à rester silencieux et de ce fait il se trouvait ennuyant. Et si Doméki venait à être ennuyé par lui, il pensait sans doute que l'archer ne reviendrait plus pendant les vacances. Où qu'il reviendrait mais ne le désirerait pas le voir. Watanuki était réaliste, Doméki ne venait sans doute uniquement pour lui. D'autres questions lui vinrent en tête mais il les trouva gênantes. Le silence se faisait inconfortable, Watanuki ouvrait à peine la bouche que Doméki le coupa. Il l'avait observé amusé pendant la réflexion du cuisinier. Semblant suivre le cheminement de ses pensés à travers ses mimiques inconscientes. Il remarqua posément :

- Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de parler tout le temps. Rester silencieux, c'est bien aussi.

Watanuki resta abasourdi un moment, se rendant compte à quel point Doméki pouvait lire en lui. Il s'en sentait gêné et aussi surpris, ne s'imaginant sans doute pas à quel point il était transparent. Il remarqua pragmatique et d'une voix faible :

- Mais rester ainsi en silence n'a aucun intérêt.

- On peut échanger des choses sans les mots, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Doméki après un silence où il avait avalé une gorgée de thé.

Watanuki hésita à répondre, cherchant à exprimer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas lui même pas à cerner. Et que d'une certaine façon, ça l'énervait de donner raison à Doméki. Ce qui prouvait qu'au fond rien n'avait changé. Doméki prit de court le médium en ajoutant :

- Puis le plus important n'est-il pas que nous soyons tout les deux ?

Watanuki se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé.

Essayant de cacher son rougissement inhabituel.

Dans un silence apaisant.

--------------------------------------------

C'était étrange comme tous ses gestes lui semblaient difficiles.

Ses membres étaient las et fatigués. Certainement, il n'arriverait pas à atteindre son verre s'il essayait. Il lui semblait trop loin d'ailleurs, tendre le bras l'achèverait. Et sans doute, il perdrait son équilibre précaire et s'étalerait au sol. Puis il se sentait bien assis à même le sol. Bon, il ne devait pas être beau à voir, son regard voilé par l'alcool et sa chemise débraillée et froissée par une trop grande agitation. Il était saoul assurément. Et bien qu'il aurait crié le contraire, l'évidence était là, il empestait l'alcool. Il ne regrettait pas cependant, c'était plaisant de boire jusqu'à plus soif et de sentir son corps s'embraser par la boisson. Et tout bien réfléchi, il aurait bien repris bien un verre s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué. La seule bougie encore allumée s'éteignit soudainement. Il n'aurait pas du laisser la porte coulissante ouverte, il y avait des courants d'air. D'ailleurs la nuit était fraîche. Heureusement que la pleine lune les éclairait. Enfin tout était relatif, il faisait tout de même vraiment sombre.

L'autre silhouette dans la pièce se leva précautionneusement, elle vacilla quelque peu mais se rétablit. La stature grande aux épaules carrées se profila devant la lune comme une ombre. Watanuki l'observa s'approcher curieux. La silhouette se pencha vers lui et le médium regarda le visage de l'archer avec un sourire vaguement railleur. Doméki ne semblait pas en meilleur état, il avait le regard un peu voilé. Cependant il semblait le plus disposé à réfléchir car il remarqua :

- On devrait aller se coucher… On a trop abusé sur ce coup là.

Watanuki fit une grimace avant de dire plus ou moins distinctement :

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais passes moi mon verre.. Nan, plutôt la bouteille en partant.

Doméki lui jeta un regard septique, mais le fait que son regard parte légèrement ver la gauche diminuait considérablement l'effet ironique quand il ordonna :

- Vas te coucher, t'es plein comme une barrique.

Watanuki se mit à rire sans raison apparente, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et riant, il assura :

- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Toujours à râler.

L'archer aurait bien rétorqué qu'habituellement c'était lui qui occupait le rôle, mais tous ses efforts se résumaient à rester à peu près debout, essayant vainement de résister aux efforts du médium qui l'entraînait à s'asseoir. Mais ce soir, il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait maintenir cette positon, il s'assit donc de mauvaise grâce en face du médium. Celui-ci afficha un sourire victorieux quelque peu maladroit. L'archer poussa un soupir avant de réclamer :

- Allez, lèves-toi ou au moins laisses moi partir.

Watanuki eut un regard étrange, son regard n'était plus joyeux, il devenait étrangement mélancolique. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent derrière la nuque de l'archer et il resserra sa prise. Doucement, il déclara :

- Non.

L'archer lui jeta un regard septique quelque peu brumeux avant de l'informer :

- Je te rappelle que je pars demain matin, alors si je veux être à l'heure t'as intérêt à me lâcher.

Il semblerait que cet argument au lieu de faire changer d'avis le médium ne faisait que le conforter dans son entêtement. D'ailleurs, sa prise se resserra encore. Leurs visages étaient face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres superflus. Leurs regards se fixèrent avant que Watanuki ne déclara :

- Non.

Doméki leva les yeux au ciel, articulant chaque mot, il s'adressa au médium qui ne voulait toujours pas le laisser partir :

- Ecoutes, lâches moi sinon je ne pourrai pas partir demain.

- Alors ne pars pas, déclara effrontément Watanuki.

Un silence éloquent pris place dans la pièce. Doméki posa un regard surpris sur le médium avant de paraître attristé. Il passa une main leste dans ses cheveux et soupira. Watanuki l'observait un peu craintif après ses dires. Mais sa prise en se desserrait pas. Doméki prit une voix inhabituellement douce et sans doute qu'il était aussi gêné que l'était le cuisinier :

- Hé… Je vais revenir ok ? Donc tu peux me lâcher.

Mais la prise ne se desserrait pas et quelque part Doméki était reconnaissant au cuisinier de l'étreindre ici. Car il doutait à présent d'avoir la force de rejoindre sa chambre après cette conversation. Et sans doute cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait étreint de cette façon. Et qu'il avait fini par oublier à quel point cela était agréable. Doucement, il amena ses mains hésitantes derrière le dos du médium et il l'enserra à son tour. Ils sentaient tous deux l'alcool mais cela leur était bien égal. Puis après un long moment, Doméki desserra son étreinte mais le médium l'enlaçait toujours. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Avec une douceur affolante, Watanuki approcha son visage du sien. Et vivement Doméki détourna son visage avant d'assurer comme une précaution :

- Je ne suis pas lui.

Watanuki amena ses mains à son visage et délicatement l'obligea à le regarder et il affirma d'une voix sûre :

- Je sais…

Doméki hocha doucement la tête, il caressa les lèvres de son ami et doucement, il se pencha vers lui.

Et sur ce, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et il échangèrent un baiser alcoolisé…

--------------------------------------------

Watanuki tomba sur le futon, bientôt Doméki le surplomba et commença à l'embrasser. Leurs mains cherchaient leur peau avec ardeur et une chaleur insidieuse se développait dans leurs corps. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter ou même se contrôler un temps soit peu. Ils s'étaient attendus trop longtemps semblait-il. Les vacances leurs avaient semblé bien loin à tous deux et la distance avait attisé leur désir. Quoi de plus normal au fond, ils étaient jeunes. Et leurs retrouvailles avaient vite tourné en cela. Deux corps sur un futon un peu trop petit. Doméki délaissa la bouche de son amant pour se perdre dans son cou. Il y déposa des baisers avant de souffler à son oreille :

- Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pensé à toi ?

Et Watanuki en pouvait que répondre noyé dans des sensations qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois de puis longtemps. Il se sentait maladroit et gêné, mais son corps ne songeait qu'à se frotter lascivement contre celui au-dessus du sien. Une main experte déboutait sa chemise tandis que l'autre l'obligeait à pencher la tête en arrière dévoilant encore plus son cou déjà attaqué par une langue mutine. Et lui se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'articuler quoi que ce soit, entièrement soumis à l'autre et aux plaisirs qu'il lui procurait. Une des mains délaissa sa tête pour s'amuser à taquiner un de ses tétons. Il gémit incapable de se contrôler. Docilement, il laissa l'autre le relever et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les mains de l'archer se posèrent sur les fesses de son homologue et il commença à lécher ses tétons avec application. Il observait le médium respirer à un rythme saccadé. Son poing collé contre sa bouche pour diminuer ses gémissements plus que bruyants. L'archer eut un sourire, une de ses mains remonta le long du dos du médium sous la chemise ouverte. Il la savait froide et l'effet fut immédiat, le jeune garçon se cambra soudainement sous la caresse de l'autre. Doméki laissa échapper un sourire complaisant avant de murmurer :

- Tu es atrocement désirable…

Et sa main remonta le long de son dos pour s'égarer sur la nuque, il l'obligea à se pencher pour enfin attraper ses lèvres. Un baiser rapide, presque un effleurement et déjà Doméki délaissait la bouche de son compagnon. Ses mains s'activaient à libérer l'érection bien présente du médium. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, reprenant contenance, avec des mouvements lestes, il ouvrit la chemise de son amant et la fit glisser au sol. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le cœur palpiter sous ses doigts. Et il imaginait que lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il sentit son pantalon et son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Tout occupé qu'il était à sentir la langue de Doméki contre sa peau. Et sans qu'il ne rende vraiment compte, il ne portait plus que sa chemise ouverte sur son corps dénudé, et l'autre au torse découvert le regardait, l'observait l'admire… le désirait irrémédiablement.

Une main froide se saisit du membre dur et gonflé, Watanuki poussa un cri de surprise qui se mua en plaisir. Il oscillait dangereusement pris par un plaisir inconnu, ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que la main glissait sur son sexe Et son bassin suivait le rythme cherchant instinctivement à l'accélérer ses fesses glissant contre l'érection de l'autre sans qu'il ne se rende compte attisant leur désir. Mais Doméki gardait une allure rapide mais cependant trop faible pour le laisser venir. Le médium se sentait frustré et impuissant et toutes ses supplications ne faisaient aucun effet sur l'archer. Et d'ailleurs celui-là avait déjà d'autres projets, il tendit trois doigts de sa main inoccupée à Watanuki et lui ordonna dans un souffle :

- Suces-les.

L'autre s'en empara et les lécha précautionneusement, remontant le long des doigts, les fixant avec insistance. Avec délicatesse, il les fit entrer dans sa bouche et les suça avidement. Doméki l'observa, essayant de paraître stoïque. Mais son regard fixe le trahissait tandis qu'il déglutissait. Et il s'imaginait cette bouche s'activant sur son sexe. Et sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, des images lascives du cuisinier lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappelait encore de l'air béat qu'il avait ce jour là, sa voix enjôleuse et sensuelle… Et d'une certaine façon, il souhaitait l'entendre résonner encore une fois mais pour lui… Uniquement pour lui.

Il retira ses doigts de la bouche du médium et il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos pour les laisser s'égarer près des fesses. Il en retraça la courbe fixant l'expression de plaisir qu'arborait l'autre tandis que son autre main accélérait rythme. Il introduit un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement. Doméki déposa un baiser sur le front du médium et accéléra le rythme qu'il maintenait dans ses va-et-vient. Watanuki gémit, douleur et plaisir mêlé tandis qu'il enfonçait son doigt plus profondément. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Doméki l'embrassa à la base du cou et le médium frissonna, il le savait sensible à cet endroit. Avec délicatesse et mille précautions, il fit entrer ses deux autres doigts et accorda son rythme avec celui de son autre main. Watanuki gémissait maintenant de plaisir, abandonné dans des sensations délicieuses Il semblait une invitation à la débauche, abandonné au bon plaisir de son tyran qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Et Watanuki gémissait de plus en plus fort, il sentait qu'il allait venir mais alors qu'il allait jouir Doméki cessa tout mouvement. Le médium sentit qu'il retirait ses doigts et qu'il délaissait son érection qui se faisait douloureuse. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Doméki l'observa un instant, le temps sembla se suspendre. Ils s'observaient tous deux, sans honte ni gêné. Ils se regardaient juste, avec ses regards fixes et importants. Comme échangeant une parole secrète. Et l'instant se brisa, mais il restera encore dans leurs mémoires. Doméki l'obligea à s'approcher plus encore. Leurs érections brûlantes se frôlèrent et Watanuki remarqua alors que Doméki n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que le jeune garçon pris les mains du médium qui était toujours sur son torse, il en glissa une derrière sa nuque. Il regarda le médium dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur l'autre. Et malgré les circonstances et son état actuel, le médium se sentit gêné et heureux à la fois. Enfin, l'archer la relâcha et le médium la plaça instinctivement derrière son dos. Doméki caressa le visage du médium avec un sourire doux. Il saisit délicatement les hanches de son partenaire. Et avec douceur et prévenance il s'introduit lui.

Et Watanuki était chaud et étroit, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait commencé à bouger vivement, mais il se souciait de son partenaire. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, avec délicatesse, il lui embrassait la tempe passait une main rassurante dans ses cheveux et essuyait quelques larmes qui s'étaient égarés. Quand il le sentit prêt et détendu, il lui fit doucement remonter les hanches. Watanuki s'appuyait sur ses épaules, il se laissait guider en silence. Seul le froissement de sa chemise et leurs deux souffles irréguliers résonnaient dans la pièce. Le rythme accéléra sensiblement et Watanuki recommença à gémir. Doméki lui dictait ses mouvements et il se soumettait au bon vouloir de l'archer. Le rythme s'en allait en croissant, Doméki fit basculer le médium en arrière et le suivit dans sa chute. Le matelas s'affaissa sous eux, mais il ne s'en soucièrent pas. Doméki surplombait son amant et ses mouvements se faisaient plus amples mais plus rapides aussi. Et le médium criait sous les coups de buttoir. Son corps remué par les spasmes de plaisir. Il se sentait proche mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, non, pas maintenant alors que c'était aussi bon. Son corps se cambrait par intervalle sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il attrapa le visage de l'archer et ils s'embrassèrent. Watanuki se cambra une dernière fois et il fut inondé par une vague de plaisir. Il jouit dans un cri à peine contenu. Bientôt l'archer le rejoignit dans un grognement rauque.

L'odeur diluée de sexe s'appesantit dans la pièce. Délicatement, l'archer se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le médium. Leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal au bout de quelques minutes. Ils s'entreregardèrent, ils furent gênés et détournèrent le regard. Watanuki cacha son visage dans l'oreiller rougissant, se trouvant stupide quelque part d'être intimidé après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il glissa une main timide à l'aveuglette dans celle de Doméki qui observait obstinément le côté opposé au médium. Il sentit le garçon lui rendre l'étreinte de sa main et Watanuki afficha un sourire timide.

D'accord tout n'était pas encore parfait, mais ils semblaient heureux.

**Fin**

L'auteur (sortant le champagne) :

- C'est fini enfin ! C'est merveilleux enfin débarrassé de cette fic ! Même si la fin est un peu… mmh… je ne sais pas. Elle ne me plaît pas vraiment. Initialement, il n'y avait pas de lemon mais j'ai pensé que comme c'était Noël je devais faire un effort. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier une amie qui a lu le lemon pendant l'écriture et qui de ce fait m'a obligé à terminer ce chapitre hier. Bon le lemon est foiré comme même…XD

Watanuki (essayant d'étriper l'auteur) :

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu… Mais c'est affreux ! Ce lemon !

Yûko (un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête) :

- Allons Watanuki ! Sois un peu plus joyeux sinon tu n'auras pas de cadeaux !

Mokona (sautillant partout) :

- Watanuki n'aura pas de cadeaux !

Doméki (un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et une bouteille de saké à la main) :

- Hé ! Il est où ton repas de Noël ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais cuisinier pour toi ?

Himawari(attristée) :

- Mais moi qui était si heureuse de pouvoir goûter à ta merveilleuse cuisine !

Watanuki (prenant les mains d'Himawari) :

- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas je vais te préparer le repas le plus délicieux que tu n'auras jamais goûté !

Doméki (observant le cuisinier courir vers la cuisine) :

- Il s'est encore fait avoir…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël ! Reviews please ?


End file.
